Final Chapter of The Most Unrequited Love Story
by airiang
Summary: (((Update Chapter 8))) Untuk semua yg berharap mendapat kejelasan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke dari sekian banyak Chapter yang mengalami time skip. Cerita diambil paska perang Shinobi ke-empat, sampai Chapter 700. Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Halooooooo. Salam Sasusaku semua awal mula cerita dibuat sebenarnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam kontes cerita bertema Sasusaku, tapi karena telat dan lain hal, jadilah dibuat untuk konsumsi pribadi terlebih dahulu. Ide ceritanya simple, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama time skip antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Cerita lebih ditujukan bagaimana masing-masingnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana Sakura bisa sadar bahwa Sasuke ternyata menerima perasaannya. Sebaliknya bagaimana Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura lah 'orangnya'. Kita semua tahu bahwa keduanya tidak banyak bicara, Masashi Kishimoto begitu apik membuat hubungan keduanya begitu kompleks :') sebagai penikmatromansa sejati rasanya tidak kecewa dengan hasil akhir tapi yaaa kecewa dengan progressi dari keduanya. Jadi karena ketidakpuasan itu muncul cerita ini. Sedikit bumbu cerita tambahan bolehlah penulis buat :p

Jangan segan untuk memberikan saran ya. Revieeeeewnya ditunggu!

* * *

Perang telah usai. Kelima negera merayakannya dengan bersuka ria. Diantara puluhan ribu orang yang terluka, kebahagiaan rakyat ke-lima negara tak terbendung riuhnya. Semua Shinobi yang selamat disambut sebagai pahlawan perang. Sorak sorai. Tangis haru. Melebur bersama wajah-wajah penuh peluh. Gurat-gurat senyum terbingkai di setiap langkah pahlawan-pahlawan tersebut. Jalanan penuh sesak. Dinaungi pucuk-pucuk daun dan tunas-tunas bebungaan pohon yang tersebar di seluruh daerahnya, konoha seperti sedang berfestival.

Tiga orang pria berjalan gontai berusaha melewati kerumunan. Menyeret kaki, bahu ke bahu, menyelinap ke balik punggung-punggung manusia, mencari jalan menuju gedung putih di ujung jalan. Mereka terhenti ketika sekerumunan orang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Tidak berniat memundurkan langkah. Para Shinobi-para pahlawan perang yang dielu-elukan-menatap ketiga pria gontai tadi. Keringat, tanah, dan darah menyelimuti mereka. Para Shinobi, disusul rakyat biasa di sekelilingnya, dengan tangan-tangan panjang mereka, meraih satu persatu lengan ketiga pria gontai tadi. Kedua darinya tak lagi berlengah utuh. Hati-hati mereka memperlakukan mereka bagaikan harta. Pahlawan yang sebenarnya. Dengan senyuman hangat dan tatapan penuh rasa bangga. Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi berjalan bersama-hampir-seluruh Konoha di samping mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menembus Konoha.

Angin di akhir musim gugur mengiringi.

Menyentuh pelan di pipi kirinya.

Sasuke berdiri di balik ilalang setinggi pinggang.

Kedua mata terpejam. Wajah menengadah tinggi ke hamparan langit biru.

Di antara mimpi dan nyata dunianya-

suara rerumputan bergerak dan bergeser menghampirinya dari belakang.

Sasuke membuka mata, menengok ke balik bahu. Wajahnya putih, bulat dengan rambut sehitam kedua bola mata indahnya. Menatap Sasuke dari bawah.

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Seorang gadis kecil muncul bergandengan tangan dengan temannya yang berambut pirang terang. _Orange_. Menyelinap di balik ilalang, gadis kecil itu mengambil tangan Sasuke dan membawanya dalam genggaman. Sasuke _kecil_ mengikutinya. Ketiganya berlari melewati Sasuke.

 _Sesuatu menggelitik wajahnya._

Rerumputan berdesir tertiup angin. Mengiringi langkah ketiga sahabat yang bergandengan tangan melewatinya. Mata Sasuke mengikuti anak kecil berambut hitam tadi. Alis matanya bergerak seiring mata yang berbinar melengkung tersenyum. Senyum miliknya sendiri. Sesuatu darinya membuat Sasuke iri.

 _Harum._

 _Semilir wangi bunga tiba-tiba melewati rongga penciumannya._

Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya. Hanya ilalang sepanjang matanya memandang.

Di ujung lurus di hadapannya, tenggelam di balik ilalang Sasuke masih dapat melihat sekilas rambut _pink_ milik sahabatnya.

Bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti langkah kecilnya.

 _Sakura._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menaruh kembali vas bunga kecil ke tempatnya semula. Puas dengan pilihannya. Ia melangkah mundur dan mulai mengamati.

Dari sudut pandangnya ia dapat melihat sesuatu membuat tidur Sasuke terganggu. Bulu mata panjang, hitam, yang menghiasi kedua matanya bergerak.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketakutan menyergapnya, ia mengepalkan tangan. Sakura tidak berniat menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menjuntai di atas wajah Sasuke. Tidak sampai Sakura mendapati Sasuke bernapas. Baru kemarin Sakura mendapat kabar napas Sasuke berhenti ditengah tidurnya, hampir satu menit, disaat ia dibuat sibuk oleh ke-lima kage. Sakura merasakan beban di kedua pundaknya. Ia meninggalkan mereka; Kakashi-sensei, Naruto dan Sasuke, untuk membawa ke-lima kage dalam keadaan hidup. Ia menjadi benar-benar jauh dari ketiganya selama beberapa hari.

Sakura merasakan hembusan pelan, teratur, ke wajahnya. Lega. Sakura terpejam. Mencoba merasakan apa sekiranya yang menganggu Sasuke dari tidurnya. Hembusan pelan lainnya datang membelai rambutnya. Ia mengangkat wajah, menjauh dari Sasuke, lalu tersenyum. Ia mendapati angin berhasil melewati sela-sela jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai.

" _Kau rupanya."_

Sakura menutup tirainya serapat mungkin. Pandangannya kemudian menyapu ke seberang ruangan. Ia berjalan melewati kasur Sasuke, mendekati seseorang yang mendengkur pelan dalam tidurnya. Ia bersyukur. Naruto dan Sasuke tertidur hampir dua hari, setidaknya satu di antara mereka mampu membuat gurat cemas di wajah Sakura berkurang. Sakura tersenyum, meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas lengan Naruto.

" _Terima kasih. Kau sudah menepati janjimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terduduk menghadap jendela di pinggir kasurnya. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar tangkai mawar tidak berduri. Bunga mawar itu melengkung dengan kelopaknya sudah terlampau merah.

Seseorang memberikannya tanpa datang kemudian untuk menggantinya. Pandangannya teralih ketika seseorang membuka pintu di belakangnya.

"Hai," Naruto muncul bersama Hinata dari balik pintu. Berpakaian hitam.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menyapa sambil menunduk. Kedua pipinya masih memerah. Tentu bukan karena bertemu Sasuke. Air matanya mengalir terus di pemakaman hari ini. Neji Hyuuga, salah satu di antaranya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Kemudian membalikkan badan ketika Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Kau mau menemaniku disini?"

Hinata baru saja terduduk di kursinya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawab Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak. Tentu, tidak." Naruto menyeringai. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke melihat orang-orang berbaju hitam masih mengisi jalanan di bawahnya. Pemakaman untuk mengenang para pahlawan perang yang gugur dalam perjuangan dilakukan pagi ini. Sasuke menolak untuk datang saat Naruto mengundangnya. Sasuke tahu keadaannya akan sedikit berat hari ini-tidak untuknya tentunya itu-tapi bagi Naruto dan seluruh Konoha, meskipun dibandingkan cuaca yang luar biasa cerah dan menyejukkan. Naruto memaklumi sahabatnya yang sedang memungguninya saat ini. Apapun alasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu berlalu.

Sasuke mengamati bunga mawarnya mulai kehilangan dua dari kelopaknya.

Terjatuh lemas ke atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Hinata datang untuk kedua kalinya bersama yang lain.

"Aku dengar kalian belum dibolehkan untuk makan-makanan seperti ini," Chouji menatap bingkisan di tangannya dengan bersemangat, "ini akan membuat kalian lebih baik, percaya padaku!"

Naruto meloncat turun dari kasurnya. Menerima bingkisan dari Chouji dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian menyeringai, "Yosh! Terima kasih!"

"Kau tidak akan memakannya sendirian saja kan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengarahkan kedua bola matanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak suka manis." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Oh," Chouji melirik Sasuke, "Sayang sekali."Hinata menghela napas, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku membawakanmu ini," setumpuk buku keluar dari tas di tangannya, "Naruto meminta tolong padaku," jelasnya.

Sasuke menerima dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya datar mengamati tiga tumpuk buku di tangannya. Ia tidak berharap banyak Hinata dapat membawakan buku yang tepat untuknya atas permintaan Naruto, yang mana-tidak mungkin-pengetahuannya tentang buku akan memuaskan Sasuke. Tiga buku dengan tema peperangan yang jelas milik keluarga Hyuuga berada di atas telapak tangannya. Sasuke merasa lelah bahkan sebelum mulai membacanya.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Hey," Shikamaru berseru mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi tembok di seberang kasur Naruto dan Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu haru memberikan apa."

"Aku juga, aku juga!" Kiba menyahut dari balik bahu Chouji.

"Tapi, aku datang," Shikamaru memamerkan sederatan giginya, "Kuharap kalian cepat keluar dari sini, setidaknya... kalian perlu sedikit merayakan kebebasan kita," Sasuke mendapati matanya bertemu mata Shikamaru. Selama beberapa waktu Sasuke dapat merasakan ketegangan menggantung di antara mereka.

"Aku dan Akamaru akan senang menemanimu makan di Ichiraku, Naruto," Kiba meloncat ke kasur Naruto. Menyikut bahu kirinya.

"AAA! Kau mau minta ditraktir?" Naruto menurunkan setumpuk biskuit dan coklat dari tangannya ke atas meja di samping kasurnya. Beberapa bungkus sudah kosong.

"Kita semua," jawab Chouji. "Kau akan tahu bahwa paman di Ichiraku mulai mengolah bahan baru setelah keluar dari sini."

"EEE? Benarkah?" Naruto berseru dengan coklat menempel di kedua gigi depannya.

"Chouji jangan memancing," Shikamaru menyikutnya.

"Kau masih akan cukup lama disini, Naruto-kun. Perawat sudah melarangmu makan-makanan yang merangsang perutmu untuk mencerna lebih," Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan membereskan beberapa bungkus plastik dari mejanya. Memasukkan coklat dan biskuit yang masih isi sebagian ke dalam tas di tangannya secara diam-diam.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Kiba. Ia meraih beberapa biskuit dari tangan Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah benar-benar sehat," Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya berulang kali, remah biskuit bertebaran ke arah Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya, "Sasuke akan semakin membusuk jika berlama-lama disini, sama seperti bunga mawar yang terus ia simpan di sampingnya."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto meliriknya. Sasuke membalas lelucon Naruto dengan memasang wajah datar ke arahnya.

Shikamaru memutar mata dan bergumam, sesuatu melintas di kepalanya, "Sebulan, ya sebulan. Sakura mengatakannya kalau tidak salah waktu itu."

Naruto menyapu pandangan ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya, "EEE!?" Suara Naruto melengking dalam ruangan.

Kiba dan Shikamaru melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain. Chouji mengulum mulutnya ke dalam. Hinata menenangkannya, "Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi... kalau Sakura-chan yang bilang mungkin benar juga. Terkadang... kalau malam aku masih merasakan sakit, sih," Naruto meraba dadanya. Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto dari sudut matanya.

Senyum Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak lagi terlihat. Tidak satu pun dari mereka mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Tapi tentu aku tidak merasakannya sendirian," Sasuke mendapati mata Naruto mengarah padanya, "Kami berbagi seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang tidak terpisahkan."

Semua langsung tertunduk. Kiba bergumam tentang kewarasan Naruto yang mulai dipertanyakan. Hinata menaruh tangan kiri menutupi mulutnya, tawa kecil keluar dari balik jari-jarinya.

Naruto terus menerus membuat bentuk hati dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya. Kemudian berpura-pura meniupkannya ke arah Sasuke.

Shikamaru memutar badan, mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil menghela napas. Ia melengos ke arah pintu, "Kita harus meminta perawat memeriksakan kepalanya lebih lanjut. Ayo!"

"Eeeh!? Mau pulang, Shikamaru?" Chouji mengikutinya dari belakang, "Sampai nanti, Naruto...", kemudian menyapu pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke."

"Sampai nanti, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Hinata menutup tasnya yang sudah setengah terisi coklat. Kiba mengikuti di belakangnya, "Aku minta ya, Hinata," berbisik di telinga Hinata. Kemudia ia melambai cepat-cepat sambil menutup pintu, "Sampai nanti!"

Naruto melambai bersemangat. "Sampai nanti, teman-teman!"

Tangannya masih terangkat di udara. Sampai suara langkah mereka menghilang di ujung lorong. Naruto menurunkannya perlahan, begitu pun wajahnya, "Sebulan, ya."

"Seperti kau bilang,"

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak merasakannya sendirian."

Naruto menaikan pandangannya dengan ujung bibir tertarik ke belakang. Sasuke membalasnya. Ia menyeringai dari balik rambut hitam panjangnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Naruto merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalirinya. Dada yang sebelumnya berdenyut nyeri-hampir setiap saat-tidak lagi begitu.

"Kau... _hssh_!" Sasuke mengerang.

Sasuke membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut ketika Naruto mulai membentuk hati menggunakan telunjuknya dan meniupkannya ke arah Sasuke. Lagi. Dan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu.

Sasuke mendapati Hinata memerhatikan bunga mawarnya. Atau tangkai mawarnya.

Bunganya sudah tidak lagi ber _bunga_. Tidak satu pun kelopak tertinggal.

"Buang saja."

Hinata mengangkat alis, "Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi duduk di atas kasurnya, memastikan semua orang sudah keluar kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Sai dan beberapa orang dari Anbu datang menjenguk Kakashi sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke datang. Mereka saling berpapasan di pintu masuk. Kekauan dan hawa tidak nyaman melewati Naruto dan Sasuke seiringan kepergian tamu sebelumnya tersebut. Sai tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke ketika pintu tertutup di depan wajah putih pucatnya.

"Mereka sudah memutuskan," Kakashi berbicara dari balik penutupnya, "para petinggi sudah memutuskan agar Sasuke diperiksa. Mereka akan melakukan penyelidikan dan mewawancaraimu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto terlihat membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia terkesiap dari duduknya, berkebalikan dengan _empu-_ nya pembicaraan sendiri. "Kapan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa eskpresi, baik nada bicara juga wajahnya.

"Selepas kau keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu, Kakashi-sensei? Menjadi saksi?"

"Bisa. Aku sudah mengajukan diri."

"Aku!? Aku bagaimana!?"

"Mereka menilaimu kurang kompeten dan akan jauh memihak pada Sasuke."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam. "Tentu saja aku akan jauh memihak pada Sasuke."

"Begitu aku keluar nanti, akan kupastikan pihak yang memegang wewenang saat ini bukanlah orang dari Anbu atau petinggi desa yang ada kaitannya dengan Danzo. Sehingga hal tersebut tidak akan memberatkanmu, Sasuke."

Tatapan Kakashi tajam lurus ke arah dimana Sasuke terduduk. Punggung Sasuke menegang dibalik kursi.

"Danzo?"

Kakashi mencoba memberikan pandangan kau-tahu-apa-yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tentu saja gagal . Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Kening dan hidungnya membuat kerutan secara bersamaan. Hening menggantung diantara keduanya. Kakashi melirik muridnya yang satu lagi sedang duduk di kursi tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto." Sasuke bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu," lanjut Sasuke, "Aku yakin Shikamaru benar tentang meminta perawat untuk memeriksakan kepalamu lebih lanjut."

Naruto mengerang, "Kau tahu! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke memutar mata. Melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sudah tertunduk menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, Sensei?"

Kakashi tiba-tiba mengacungkan dua jarinya ke hadapan Naruto yang duduk dekat kakinya, "Dua hari lagi!" Dari balik penutupnya, Naruto dapat melihat Sensei-nya menyeringai lebar.

"Secepat itu!? Payah! Kau, kan sudah tua, kau bisa beralasan untuk pulang lebih lama."

Tawa Kakashi pecah memenuhi ruangan. "Selamat menikmati kebersamaan kalian murid-muridku!" Kakashi memberikan pandangan-mata sipitnya- ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang melengkung.

"AAA!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, "Kau tahu Sensei," badan Naruto bergeser mendekat ke arah Kakashi, "dia mulai berbicara dengan bunga mawar pemberian Sakura-chan karena terlalu lama terkurung di kamar."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

Leher Naruto menjulur maju melewati Kakashi, lalu ia memicingkan mata pada Sasuke. "Kau tidak menyangkal berbicara dengan bunga mawarmu, Sasuke~?"

"Kau jangan mulai."

"Benar, kan~?"

"Bunganya sudah kubuang."

"Heh, tidak termasuk kau menyangkal," Naruto duduk melipat kedua kakinya di pinggir kasur Kakashi. "Lagipula kau tidak akan membuangnya kalau bukan karena Hinata."

Sasuke membalas dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menumpukan kaki kanan ke atas kaki kirinya.

"Jadi Sakura belum datang menjenguk kalian, ya?" Mata Kakashi terarah pada Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Begitu, ya," Kakashi meletakkan tangan kirinya ke bawah dagu. Mengusap-usapnya perlahan. "Aku dengar dari Sai, Sakura bertanggung jawab atas _camp_ penampungan korban. Aku dapat membayangkan betapa sibuk dirinya. Ditambah proses penyelamatan ke-lima kage sebelumnya juga dipegang olehnya."

Mengetahui murid _medic_ kesayangannya bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Kakashi tahu pasti bukan pekerjaan mudah yang sedang dibebankan pada Sakura sekarang.

"Semoga Sakura-chan baik-baik saja," Naruto menghela napas lagi.

Mata Sasuke masih pada Naruto. Tidak sadar Kakashi terus mengataminya. Sasuke menjaga eskpresinya yang datar. Tidak ada yang dikatakannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan olehnya, pikirnya. Sinar matahari menangkap perhatiannya. Menembus dari balik jendela Kakashi, matahari mewarnai ruangan dengan terang jingganya. Sasuke lalu menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan?" Sasuke mengarahkannya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto meloncat turun dari kasur ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, "Sampai nanti, Kakashi-sensei." Punggung tangan kiri Naruto melambai ke arah Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu kabar darimu lagi, Sensei."

Pintu geser tertutup tepat ketika Naruto menyelinap ke bawah lengan Sasuke. Kakashi merasakan udara mengisi paru-parunya secara perlahan. Kemudian bulir-bulir udara keluar beriringan dengan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang entah datang darimana. Mata Kakashi melihat bulat besar Matahari tidak lagi sempurna. Tenggelam di balik bangunan-bangunan gedung di Konoha. Sesuatu dari murid berambut hitamnya menggelitik di hati Kakashi.

"Sensei, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu menahan Naruto dari kepergiannya, "Sakura-chan!?"

Sasuke memutar kepala.

"Ohayou."

Rambut pink muncul terhalang tubuh besar Naruto yang masih berdiri menggenggam gagang pintu dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau datang!" Naruto berteriak membuat seisi lorong rumah sakit mengetahui akan kedatangan Sakura.

"Maaf, ya." Sakura memelas. Memelas pada orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Kau tahu aku berusaha membantu di c _amp_ penampungan," kemudian menghembuskan napas. Ia berjinjit di atas sepatu _boots_ nya. Melirik dari balik bahu Naruto, Sakura mendapati seseorang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan wajah menghadap ke arahnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya menggantung menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Senang sekali melihatmu, Sakura." Sakura melirik Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku juga." Sakura menarik senyum lebar. Ia baru menyadari dirinya begitu lega melihat Naruto dalam keadaan utuh dan sempurna tersenyum di hadapannya. Kemudian matanya beralih pada kain menggantung di bahu Naruto. Menutupi bagian kosong dari tangan kanannya yang tidak lagi disana. Nyeri di dadanya membuat ia beralih lagi, "Kalian sudah mau pergi, ya?"

Naruto menengok ke balik bahu, "Aku? Iya. Tapi, Sasuke sepertinya masih harus menunggu seseorang."

"Oh."

"Kau mau masuk dulu? Atau kau akan langsung pulang lagi?"

Sakura mengulum bibir. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Ia khawatir kedatangannya terlalu terlambat bagi kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya dan terdiam, Sakura melihat dari celah dimana Naruto berdiri.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan langsung pulang, ya." Naruto mengamati Sakura yang mengintip dari celah antara tubuhnya dan pintu tempat ia berdiri.

Sakura tersenyum setelah Naruto terkekeh dihadapannya melirik ke arah sahabat berambut hitamnya. "Sasuke, kau lihat! Sakura-chan akhirnya datang!"

Sakura melambai pada seseorang di seberang ruangan yang melemparkan tatapan datar, "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayou." Sasuke menyahut tanpa sempat membiarkan dirinya berpikir dua kali untuk membalas.

Naruto berjalan masuk kembali ke ruangan dengan Sakura mengikuti langkahnya. Sakura menarik napas, menghitung langkahnya-menarik napas lagi, mencoba menenangkan apapun itu yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya.

"Kau terlihat baik, senang melihatmu lagi, Sasuke-kun."

Mata Sasuke menyapu dari ujung kaki Sakura, berhenti pada sepasang kilauan hijau bola mata miliknya, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Maaf... aku baru sempat menjenguk kalian hari ini. Baru hari ini aku mendapatkan jadwal lepas. Aku bisa menjenguk kalian pada malam hari sebenernya, tapi terlalu larut-ditambah kalian pasti sudah tidur-aku rasa..." Sakura bergumam kecil sembari melangkah menjangkau kursi terdekat darinya, duduk diatasnya menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami tahu kau sibuk. Tenang saja, Sakura-chan." Naruto melihat Sakura menekuk lutut rapat-rapat, jemarinya yang terbalut kain hampir disetiap ujungnya meraih lututnya. Rambut Sakura terikat ke belakang. Beberapa helai _pink_ keluar dari ikatannya dan terjatuh di samping wajahnya. Dilihat dari keringat yang membasahi helaian rambut di pinggir dahi juga wajahnya yang terlampau lelah, jelas bahwa Naruto mengetahui Sakura berlari datang kemari setelah beberapa hari menghabiskan waktunya tidak tidur.

Naruto menyeringai di samping Sasuke. Ia berdiri dengan lengan kiri menempel ke bahu Sasuke.

"Jadi," Sakura melunakan wajahnya yang baru disadari terlalu tegang dengan senyum simpul, "Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

Naruto menangguk cepat-cepat, "Sudah pasti, bukan?" menyeringai dengan menyikut bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _camp_ penampungan?"

"Baik," dari sudut mata Sakura melihat vas bunga yang sudah kosong di ujung ruangan. "Ya... aku rasa. Baik." Sakura tersenyum menatap mata biru laut Naruto. Ia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Alis Naruto bertaut, lalu mengulum bibir. Naruto merasakan sesuatu janggal pada sahabatnya. Mata Sakura berkali-kali menatap ke arahnya. Tidak sekalipun mata hijau itu menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sakura duduk tegap dihadapannya dengan tangan memegang pinggiran kursi di bawahnya. Naruto memiringkan kepala memutar otak. Sahabatnya yang satu lagi pun tidak bergeming.

"Para korban yang terluka parah hampir sudah pulih seluruhnya. Terima kasih pada bantuan yang datang dari desa lainnya. Lalu, para korban yang tidak terluka parah sudah banyak dari mereka yang kembali bertugas. Jadi kurasa semuanya sudah kembali baik. Aku berharap."

Sakura berhenti bicara dengan menatap lurus ke lantai di bawahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba kembali mengangkat kepala, "Ke-lima kage pun sudah sangat membaik. Aku dengar mereka akan kembali bertugas dalam waktu dekat, itu hal yang sangat penting untuk saat ini. Mengingat kekosongan jabatan dapat sangat berbahaya."

Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura ketika akhirnya Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Aku juga mendengar sesuatu tentangmu," Sasuke mengangkat wajah, "aku dengar mereka akan mulai melakukan penyelidikan padamu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Begitulah. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang karena itu."

"Sekarang ini?"

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih pada Sakura yang sekarang terdiam cemas. Kedua alisnya berkerut. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Iya." Tidak senang dengan ekspresi Sakura di hadapannya yang mengerutkan tangan dan menahan nafas, Sasuke hampir tersenyum berusaha menghilangkannya.

"Kakashi-sensei akan menemaninya nanti, kau tidak perlu khawatir Sakura-chan." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan Sakura. Bibirnya terlipat, ia berusaha mencerna perasaan lega dan tenang yang datang dari bola mata biru laut milik Naruto. Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura menurunkan bahu tegangnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. "Ah, Sakura-chan," Hinata yang terkejut membuat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ohayou, Hinata," Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Mendapati Hinata menatapnya dan Sasuke bergantian. Kemudian membalas lambaiannya, "Ohayou."

"Apakah kau jadi mau pulang sekarang?" Hinata melirik Naruto bertanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tentu, tentu!" Naruto meloncat berdiri dari posisinya. "Aku lupa teman-teman yang lain menunggu di luar rumah sakit menjemputku. Sakura-chan, terima kasih sudah mampir. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Sasuke! Ja ne!" Ia melangkah panjang ke hadapan Hinata. Dan dengan itu pintu tertutup meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di kursinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak keberatan aku berada disini?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Sasuke-kun?" Suaranya lembut. Ada keraguan-ketakutan lebih tepatnya-mengisinya.

"Tidak."

Sakura merasakan berat di bahunya berkurang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu..." Sakura menarik senyum, "...Kau tahu... kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke membalas tatapannya.

Keduanya kemudian lama menghabiskan waktu untuk menatapi lantai kayu di bawah kaki masing-masing. Sakura sesekali mengangkat kepala, mencuri pandang akan pria tegap dihadapannya. Melihat tidak satupun bekas luka berbekas di wajahnya. Sakura membayangkan bekas luka lain di tubuh Sasuke. Begitu dekat jarak mereka sekarang. Sakura dapat mencium aroma pengharum pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan. Begitu dekat sampai Sakura dapat melihat ujung helaian rambut Sasuke dengan jelas. Bahkan hal tersebut tidak mampu menutupi rasa cemasnya.

Sakura mengulum bibirnya beberapa saat, "Tentang penyelidikanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memberikan perhatian penuhnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam. Perasaan. Kilasan ingatan akan apa yang dilakukannya selama beberapa tahun ini membuatnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa aku harus melalui ini karena semua yang telah kulakukan."

"Kau akan menerima apapun keputusan penyelidikanmu nanti?" Sakura menyuarakan ketakutannya.

"Tentu."

Sakura tertunduk dalam. Sasuke mengamati helaian rambut yang lepas dari ikatannya berjatuhan dikedua pipi Sakura.

"Setidaknya hal itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Sakura melirik, alisnya terangkat. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanku. Aku akan merasa lebih baik karena itu."

Sekarang alis Sakura bertaut, "Apa... kau menyesalinya?"

Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab tidak. Namun, ia merasa akan tertawa pada jawabannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia menyesali banyak hal yang telah dilakukannya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan. Namun, tetap ada beberapa hal yang memang sudah seharusnya."

Sakura menggantung mulutnya terbuka kecil. Mematung di kursinya mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura menerka-nerka arti dari kata-kata Sasuke, membayangkan dari 'beberapa hal yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan' apakah meninggalkan Konoha adalah salah satunya. Meninggalkannya dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Sasuke datar mengalihkan pandangan Sakura kembali padanya.

"Jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu sama sepertimu. Tapi...",

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang penyelidikanku, Sakura. Aku bertanya tentangmu." Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang terkejut.

Mata mereka lama bertemu sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tangan Sasuke menyusuri pinggiran tempat tidurnya untuk bersandar.

Pipi Sakura tiba-tiba memerah, bahu tegangnya menurun perlahan. Sasuke mengamati Sakura mengangguk cepat-cepat. Tangan kirinya menyisir helai-helai _pink_ yang menjuntai _,_ lalu menaruhnya ke balik telinga. Dari balik rambut hitamnya mata Sasuke masih dapat jelas melihat gurat bekas luka di lengan kiri Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016._**

* * *

 _Tok. Tok._

Setelah ketukan pintu yang kedua Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku rasa itu mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk mengikuti mata Sakura ke arah pintu.

Wajah yang tidak begitu asing dengan rambut perak muncul dari balik pintu, "Sasuke?" Kakashi berdiri bersama tiga orang lainnya mengikuti dibalik punggungnya.

"Sakura?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sensei," Sakura melemparkan senyum pada Kakashi dan tiga orang dibaliknya.

Dua orang berseragam Anbu berdiri dikedua sisi pintu di luar ruangan untuk berjaga. Kakashi kemudian masuk bersama satu orang pria yang juga berseragam Anbu dengan tangan kanan terbalut perban. Wajahnya putih pucat seperti Sai, namun terlihat lebih ramah. Senyumnya juga. Kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat terang beralih ke samping Kakashi.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas penyelidikanmu, Uchiha Sasuke," katanya dengan senyum masih memoles wajahnya.

Tatapan Sasuke lurus. Rinnegan di mata kirinya begitu kuat, Kakashi yang berdiri beberapa kaki darinya yakin muridnya tidak berniat mengintimidasi petugas Anbu di hadapannya. Sudah ada dalam darahnya untuk dapat begitu kuat mengintimidasi siapapun dihadapannya hanya dengan menatap lurus.

"Sasuke, hari ini Taijiki akan memulai penyelidikannya padamu. Hokage-sama sudah memberikan tempat sesuai kebutuhanmu, yang juga sesuai dengan kebutuhan penyelidikan. Kau akan pergi ke sana bersama kami."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu, Senpai," Tangan kiri Taijiki menepuk bahu Kakashi, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Kakashi tidak sadar ia bahkan lebih tegang dari biasanya. Taijiki dihadapannya mengambil langkah mendekati Sasuke. Tangan kirinya masuk ke saku celana, mata Kakashi teliti membaca gerak-geriknya. Dihadapan Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasi-menurut Kakashi-Taijiki dengan rahangnya yang kuat tertutup janggut tipis hampir tidak terlihat mampu membuat suasana melunak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Senju Taijiki," mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati perban ditangannya. Perban yang akan terus menyambung sampai ke bahunya. Ingatan Sakura berulang pada hari kedua paska perang di _camp_ penampungan, pria itu-Taijiki dari klan Senju-salah satu ketua tim Anbu yang berperang dalam divisi ke lima. Tenang, ia datang menghampiri Sakura ke dalam tenda. Mata coklatnya tidak seterang ini waktu itu. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna coklat menjadi pekat tertutupi darah mengalir sampai ke pelipis kirinya. Ia datang dengan tulang yang remuk hampir di sepanjang lengan kanannya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya tanpa ragu, meraih tangan Taijiki dengan tegas. Keadaan tersebut berlangsung beberapa detik. Taijiki melepaskan tangannya. Tersenyum kembali.

"Aku tidak akan langsung memulai penyelidikanmu hari ini, Sasuke. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kita dapat bercerita tentang hal lain terlebih dahulu. Melihat bahwa kondisimu baru saja sembuh, kau baru keluar hari ini bukan?"

Saat Taijiki berbicara ke arahnya, kepala Sasuke mengikuti kemana Taijiki berjalan kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Ya."

"Hokage-sama sudah menyerahkan seluruh penyelidikanmu padaku. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa kau boleh tinggal satu hari lagi disini kalau kau mau sebelum penyelidikanmu dimulai." Taijiki mengambil kursi yang digunakan oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Ia memutar kepalanya perlahan. Mengamati ke seluruh ruangan.

Ruangan menjadi hening. Satu-satunya suara yang datang berasal dari hembusan tirai di jendela. Taijiki menoleh ke arah Sakura sebentar, sebelum kembali berbicara pada Sasuke. "Hokage-sama memberikan dua peraturan. Kau diperbolehkan memilih pendampingmu selama penyelidikan berlangsung. Namun, kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari tempatmu sebelum penyelidikanmu membuahkan hasil," matanya tajam menatap Sasuke, rahangnya naik ke atas menegang, dalam beberapa detik ia berubah, "dalam kurun waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, tentunya."

Kakashi membaca situasi yang tidak menyenangkan-yang ia perkirakan-akhirnya muncul. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Sakura," ia berbicara hampir berbisik, "keluar bersamaku."

"Baik, Sensei."

"Aku akan menunggu di luar," Kakashi memutar badan, berjalan menuju pintu.

Alis Sakura berkerut ketika berpamitan dengan Sasuke, "Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun," Ia akan melakukan apapun agar dapat mendampingi Sasuke saat itu juga, tapi tentu itu bukan yang Sasuke inginkan-menurut Sakura. Ia mendapati matanya berpapasan dengan Taijiki beberapa saat. Sesuatu darinya membuat Sakura penasaran. Hampir Sakura terhenti mengamati Sasuke yang berpaling darinya, yang sekarang berjalan menutup tirai, sampai Kakashi memanggilnya.

Kakashi dan Sakura berdiri bersebelahan melewati lorong rumah sakit. Kedua petugas Anbu yang berjaga menatap balik ketika Sakura melewati mereka. Tubuh mereka terlalu besar untuk seorang Anbu yang biasa berjaga di Konoha. Sakura menyadari tidak satu orangpun berada di lorong. Sepi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat ia datang, Sakura masih dapat melihat satu-dua orang perawat berjalan di lorong. Lantai kayu berdecit di bawah kaki mereka. Sakura mengamati setiap pintu kamar yang dilewatinya. Tidak ada tanda bahwa kamar tersebut berpenghuni. Ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut sebelumnya. Ruangan-ruangan di lantai tiga rumah sakit memang jarang digunakan kecuali untuk para petinggi desa atau pasien penting lainnya.

"Sensei, kau kenal siapa mereka?"

"Taijiki?"

Anggukan Sakura cepat, "Dua orang lainnya?"

"Oh, aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Kau akan meninggalkan Sasuke?" Sakura melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang sudah sangat jauh.

Kakashi menatap ke ujung lorong, "Aku akan berjaga di ujung lorong saja." Ia sudah kembali seperti kakashi yang biasa, tatapannya datar, suara tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka berhenti di depan tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua.

"Tempat yang sebelumnya kau bicarakan. Apakah tempat itu adalah penjara," sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tertahan oleh Kakashi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambut peraknya bergerak-gerak terkibas.

"Aku sendiri belum tahu, tapi Nona Tsunade sendiri yang memastikan, Sasuke tidak akan ditempatkan di penjara. Meskipun aku tahu Raikage dan para tetua begitu bersikeras menginginkannya. Jadi yang bisa aku perkirakan adalah tempat persembunyian yang biasa digunakan oleh kami para Anbu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura."

Penjelasan Kakashi sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura 'tidak perlu khawatir'. Jelas bahwa Sasuke adalah buronan dari ke-lima negara. Membuat Raikage naik pitam dan turun tangan adalah hal yang akan menyulitkan Sasuke untuk jauh dari kata penjara.

"Mesikpun begitu, sensei...", tangan Sakura mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya, "Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari tempat tinggalnya nanti... hal itu, sama saja, kan." Wajahnya tertunduk kaku.

Kakashi menghembus napas panjang. Tangan kanannya mengusap pundak, dengan sedikit bergumam ia mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kau mengenal Taijiki, Sakura?" lanjutnya.

Kepala Sakura terangkat, "Iya. Aku yang menyembuhkan lengannya, aku ingat betul kondisi lengannya yang parah waktu itu."

"Ternyata begitu. Aku merasa ia begitu mengenalmu tadi."

"Dia orang yang seperti apa, Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

Mata Kakashi lurus melihat ke arah Sakura. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sakura merasakan bahwa Kakashi tahu ia begitu penasaran-atau mungkin curiga-pada Taijiki.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya,"

"Begitu, ya," mata Kakashi naik menatap langit-langit ruangan, "Ia tinggal di luar Konoha, tidak banyak yang aku tahu. Tapi, sepengetahuanku ia tidak begitu berbakat dalam Ninjutsu. Keluarganya sangat kaya raya sama seperti kebanyakan klan Senju lainnya. Aku mendengar ia diangkat menjadi Anbu karena relasi ayahnya yang baik. Aku rasa ia adalah pilihan terakhir yang dapat Nona Tsunade berikan pada para tetua sebagai penanggung jawab penyelidikan ini."

"Karena ia dari klan Senju?"

Kakashi hampir terdiam. "Mungkin," jawabnya singkat. "Namun, yang aku tahu, Nona Tsunade tahu bahwa ia bukanlah salah satu Anbu yang mungkin berada dibawah Danzo atau para tetua lainnya."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Dadanya perlahan mengerut nyeri. Kekhawatirannya memuncak ketika Kakashi menyebutkan nama Danzo. Ia menatap lantai cukup lama. Kemudian melihat Kakashi yang sudah menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding. Tatapan matanya kosong seperti biasa, dengan kedua lengan masuk di saku celananya.

Sakura ingat bahwa Naruto mengatakan Kakashi akan menemani Sasuke sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir. Sakura berharap dirinya benar. Sakura tahu dengan pasti bahwa Sasuke masih memiliki setidaknya tiga orang yang masih bernapas, yang tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya. Kakashi tentulah salah satunya. Ia melindungi mereka bertiga ketika perang terakhir dengan Kaguya. Apapun yang telah terjadi, Kakashi pernah menjadi Sensei mereka, ia pernah dan masih tetap mengawasi dan melindungi mereka bertiga, apapun yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu, Sensei." Sakura membungkuk ke hadapan Kakashi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Tirai masih tersibak terkena angin yang bermain melewati jendela. Cukup lama mata Sasuke tertuju ke satu titik. Seperti menunggu. Angin berhenti menerpa tirai di hadapannya. Seorang pria di belakangnya duduk dengan tenang mengepalkan tangan. Jari-jemarinya bertaut satu sama lain. Pandangannya sudah sedari tadi mengitari ruangan. Lelah, kemudian ia mulai menerka-nerka apa kiranya yang ada dalam kepala Uchiha terakhir yang sekarang berdiri memunggunginya. Menatapi jendela.

Taijiki berdeham, "Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu tadi."

Kepala Sasuke menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Sakura, kan?" tidak mendapat respon, Taijiki memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Kunoichi medis tadi, namanya Sakura, kan? Aku tidak tahu kalian mengenal satu sama lain."

Melihat Taijiki berpura-pura, Sasuke kembali menghadap jendela. Angin mulai berhembus kembali.

"Sebenarnya, banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu Sasuke."

Taijiki tahu bahwa Sasuke dapat melihatnya berpura-pura tadi. Berbohong padanya sepertinya memang tidak mungkin, pikir Taijiki. Berdiri ia meninggalkan kursinya menuju jendela. Ia menekuk lengan melawan pinggiran jendela, Sasuke di sampingnya terdiam dengan wajah datar tanpa emosinya. Mengingatkan Taijiki pada seseorang. Bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tirai masih tersibak menghempas tubuh dua orang Shinobi yang berdiri menghadap jendela. Hilang timbul Taijiki melihat seseorang berjalan dari balik tirai. Warna pink rambutnya membuat Taijiki memicingkan mata ke jalanan di bawahnya.

"Kau bisa memulai penyelidikanmu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan niat pria disampingnya untuk meraih tirai dan menahannya. Tangannya sudah tergantung di udara. Ia menurunkannya kemudian.

"Baiklah," jawabnya dengan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela.

Tirai menyibak jalanan lengang di bawahnya.

Sasuke mengingat semilir angin yang menyentuh pipinya.

Di ruangan yang sama.

Wangi yang sama.

Ternyata...

" _Sampai nanti."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Desa membutuhkan tiga bulan penuh untuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Begitu pun penduduknya. Menyembuhkan yang terluka, meskipun mengembalikan kembali warga dari trauma adalah hal yang berbeda. Intinya proses kembalinya desa berjalan lancar di setiap sudut daerahnya. Perekonomian mulai berjalan dengan perlahan. Terlihat dari pasar-pasar yang kembali hidup. Membuat jalanan Konoha hangat menjelang musim yang mendingin.

Di sudut desa. Tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Shinobi biasa berlatih, berdiri deretan gedung penyimpanan barang. Terdapat satu bangunan-tiga kaki di bawah tanah-dimana seorang penyelamat desa dengan tenang duduk menulis di atas secarik kertas. Demi desa yang telah diperjuangkan dengan harga nyawa dari seluruh klan-nya, Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia sudah menjalani penyelidikan selama beberapa hari yang sayangnya tertunda karena kondisi desa yang sedang kembali berkembang jauh lebih penting darinya.

Penyelidiikan yang dihadapkan pada Sasuke dibuat berlarut-larut, melihat beberapa tetua desa menolak untuk hadir ketika pertemuan diadakan. Sasuke benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Benar saja, ia ditempatkan di tempat persembunyian bawah tanah milik Anbu. Sasuke memilih Kakashi sebagai pendampingnya selama penyelidikan. Penjagaan ketat dimana beberapa Shinobi ditugaskan membuat barikade dari 4-5 orang setiap harinya berkeliling bergantian di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Orang yang keluar masuk berada diawasan Taijiki secara langsung.

Sasuke menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan tidur setelah penyelidikan. Jika tidak ada penyelidikan ia hanya terdiam di atas kasur dengan lengan menempel di dahi. Sampai tertidur. Ketika terbangun ia akan kembali menulis. Sasuke diminta membuat beberapa catatan untuk diserahkan pada Taijiki setiap harinya. Taijiki menginginkan Sasuke memberikan rangkuman hasil penyelidikan sehari sebelumnya. Ruangan yang ia miliki lebih besar dari tempat tinggalnya dulu saat bersama Orochimaru. Lebih terang dan lebih nyaman tentunya. Apa yang dibutuhkannya tersedia disana. Kegiatannya terus berulang sama begitu saja.

Lalu hari ini berbeda, Kakashi datang bersama Shikamaru untuk mengikuti penyelidikan. Setelah sebelumnya tidak satu orangpun dibolehkan menemuinya, Sasuke merasakan suasana yang berbeda-dalam hal positif. Shikamaru bersedia memberikan kesaksiannya pada Taijiki. Selama kurang lebih tiga jam penyelidikan berlangsung. Tidak satu kali pun Sasuke diberikan pertanyaan. Ia hanya duduk di ujung ruangan menyaksikan Shikamaru yang sesekali menguap di tengah kesaksiannya. Di sampingnya Kakashi tenang terjaga dengan mata tertuju pada bukunya. Buku _Icha Icha Paradise_ -nya yang telah beberapa tahun ini tidak dilihatnya. Terlihat lebih usang dari sebelumnya. Namun, tidak begitu asing melihat Kakashi memegang buku tersebut dalam satu genggaman tangan. Ia akan segera menutupnya, dengan terampil menyembunyikannya dibalik lengan saat Taijiki memanggil dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya berputar setelah selama hampir setengah hari bergumul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Tangannya meraih saku celananya dan ia mulai berjalan gontai. Mendengarkan memang bukanlah keahliannya. Ia memilih menghapal ratusan jurus untuk ditiru ketimbang satu jam penuh mendengarkan seseorang bertanya tentang hal-hal yang membawa kenangan buruk. Kakashi menatap sepasang kaki yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tidak lama kemudian bersuara.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru menendang beberapa kerikil di hadapannya. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan mengatakan 'iya' padamu, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hey, hey! Kata-katamu menyakiti hatiku."

Kerikil di bawah kaki Shikamaru masih berbunyi. Bergesakan di bawah sepatunya. "Tapi," Shikamaru menghela napas, "Aku tidak melihat dimana gunanya meminta kesaksian dari orang sepertiku. Maksudku, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk berkomentar tentang kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Ditambah, aku tidak melihat pria itu, Taijiki, benar-benar bertanya tentang hal yang penting. Dia tidak seperti sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Aku yakin ada hal lain yang menjadi tujuannya," suaranya hampir berbisik pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Pandangan Kakashi memberikan jawaban bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Naruto pasti sangat kesal padaku," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Pastinya." Kemudian Kakashi terkekeh.

"Anak itu tidak berhenti meributkan tentang Sasuke ini, Sasuke itu."

"Sudah lama aku belum melihatnya."

"Dia juga berisik sekali ingin menemuimu. Anak itu bahkan tidak meributkan tentang kondisi lengannya sama sekali."

"Benar juga."

Pandangan keduanya sama-sama terarah ke jalanan lurus di hadapan mereka. Bayangan akan Naruto yang bersikeras ingin menemui Sasuke sama-sama mengisi kepala keduanya. Pijakan tanah penuh batu kerikil bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi di sepanjang jalanan yang lengang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang," Shikamaru berjalan melewati Kakashi beberapa langkah, "aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada anak itu, tenang saja."

"Yo!" Kakashi mengacungkan dua jarinya. Melihat Shikamaru yang sudah menghilang di balik dahan-dahan pohon, kaki Kakashi berhenti berjalan. Badannya berbalik ke arah lahan kosong dimana ia dulu biasa berlatih.

"Mengingat sesuatu, sensei?"

Tidak lama kemudian Sai datang tanpa suara. Entah darimana. Berjongkok di atas dahan pohon.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

Hembusan panjang napas Kakashi menjawab semuanya.

Sai tersenyum, "Keputusan Hokage sepertinya sudah bulat. Aku mendengar beberapa Shinobi mulai membicarakannya. Kau mungkin harus mulai memikirkan jawabanmu juga."

"Ya, ampun," Kepala Kakashi tertunduk, hembusan napasnya menjadi lebih berat.

Cepat sekali Sai melompat turun dan meraih lengan Kakashi sambil terkekeh, "Secepatnya."

"Sai, sai! Kau tidak mau membiarkan aku makan terlebih dahulu?"

"Ayolah, Sensei. Hogake-sama menunggumu, tidak baik membuatnya menunggu. Kau tahu itu, kan." Wajah Tsunade yang mengerut masam dengan mata memicing seperti elang terlihat dalam bayangan Kakashi.

"Aku belum makan sedari pagi, Sai," Kakashi memelas di samping Sai dengan lunglai, "Mereka bahkan tidak mendengarkan kesaksianku untuk Sasuke. Kenapa malah aku yang dipilih," sambungnya menggerutu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai dan Shikamaru mempercepat langkah mereka ketika gerbang Konoha sudah muncul di penghujung jalan. Awan menggantung hitam di atas kepala mereka, siap menumpahkan ribuan tetes hujan tanpa menunggu mereka lebih lama lagi untuk menginjakkan kaki melewati gerbang. Sai merasakan tetesannya jatuh ke bahu kiri, kemudian hidungnya beberapa kali.

"Ayo, Sai!" Shikamaru meloncati atap pertama yang mereka lewati.

Sai mengangguk. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter ketika menerjang hujan lebat yang akhirnya turun.

"Sial!" Shikamaru mengusap wajah dengan tangan kirinya, "Aku mau berteduh disini, kau bagaimana?"

Sai melihat Shikamaru melaju ke arah kedai teh beberapa langkah di depannya. "Sama."

Bel di atas pintu berbunyi tidak berhenti seiring banyaknya pengunjung yang masuk ke dalam kedai. Ruangan hangat sekarang penuh sesak dengan orang yang sama-sama berteduh dari hujan. Semua berjajar-duduk dan berdiri berdampingan-di depan _counter._ Hujan tidak akan berhenti secepat kedatangannya, semua yang berkumpul memesan teh dan camilan sambil menunggu.

"Hey!"

Sai dan Shikamaru membalikkan badan ke sumber suara yang ternyata cukup jauh dari mereka. Ino melambai di pojok ruangan, duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang sedang menikmati gelasnya yang ber-uap ke wajahnya.

Shikamaru memutar kepalanya, kembali berbicara dengan pramusaji di balik _counter_ untuk memesan minuman. "Kami akan berada di pojok ruangan." Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Ino dengan Sai mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mata Ino terus tertuju pada Sai yang hilang timbul dari balik bahu Shikamaru. Rambut dan wajah Sai yang basah terguyur hujan membuat Sai berulang kali menarik rambutnya ke samping. Senyum Sai membuat mata sipitnya melekuk manis di wajah putih pucatnya. Pipi Ino memerah.

"Hai kalian," Sai bersuara. Hinata menurunkan gelasnya dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Kalian dari mana?"

Ino hampir tertunduk kecewa saat Shikamaru mengambil kursi tepat di hadapannya. "Misi dari Yusagakure."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Sai menyadari seseorang duduk di hadapan Hinata, tidur lebih tepatnya, dengan wajah tertelungkup ke dalam lekukan lengannya yang menempel ke meja. Rambutnya yang tergerai lepas menutupi wajahnya membuat Sai dapat langsung mengenalinya.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Shikamaru menyuarakan pertanyaan yang Sai pikirkan.

"Biasa," Jawab Ino.

Shikamaru merespon dengan tatapan kosong pada Ino, "Seakan kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Ino."

Pesanan Shikamaru dan Sai datang selang beberapa percakapan saja. Shikamaru mengeluh karena hujan menahan dirinya dan Sai untuk pulang. Ia juga mengeluhkan misi dari Yusagakure yang tidak terlalu penting menurutnya. Desa itu dijadikan tempat pengungsian selama perang berlangsung. Beberapa warga dari desa tersebut menyatakan melihat Shinobi dari Konoha melakukan kegiatan yang mencurigakan disana, yang kemudian diketahui bahwa hal itu hanya suatu kesalahapahaman. Para Shinobi yang dicurigai merupakan pembelot desa yang menyamar menjadi Shinobi Konoha untuk mendapatkan perhatian di daerahnya.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura di sebelahnya sementara Shikamaru terus berbicara pada Ino. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sai pada Hinata.

"Ini hari libur pertamanya. Aku merasa tidak enak karena sudah memaksanya untuk ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Kami berniat membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat Yukata."

"Yukata?" Tanya Sai dengan kepala memiring.

"Persiapan untuk festival tahun baru," Hinata menjawabnya. Ia hampir terkekeh melihat Sai yang kebingungan.

"Oh. Festival, ya."

"Kasihan Sakura-chan, seharusnya ia beristirahat saja di rumah hari ini."

Sai mengambil gelasnya dari atas meja. Hangat menjalar ke seluruh telapak tangannya. Ia melirik ke dalam gelas Sakura yang diperkirakannya sudah dingin sama sekali.

Hari itu hujan berhenti tepat setelah Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Sai mendapati Sakura membawa setumpuk buku di dalam tasnya. Ia mengintip segulung kain berwarna biru muda dibalik buku-bukunya. "Aku sedang mencari referensi untuk penelitianku," kata Sakura beralasan. Penelitiannya adalah tentang kondisi warga pasca perang, jelas Sakura pada Sai yang diam-diam berharap Sakura melakukannya bukan karena ia menginginkan pikirannya teralihkan dari sesuatu, karena itu yang selalu dilakukannya ketika terganggu. Tentu saja dalam kepala Sai, hanya satu alasan yang dapat muncul. Apalagi kalau bukan satu-satunya Uhciha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selang satu minggu berlalu. Sai menemui Sakura di rumah sakit, namun mendapati Sakura sedang tidak berada di ruangannya. "Aku rasa tidak akan lama, ia hanya mengambil beberapa peralatan medis dari gedung penyimpanan," seorang chuunin medis perempuan dengan rambut terikat tinggi ke atas memberitahukannya. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya dan berterima kasih.

Hujan lagi-lagi membasahi jalanan Konoha. Sai melihat genangan air di depannya memantulkan awan gelap di langit. Langkah kaki menapaki genangan-genangan air terdengar di kejauhan. Sakura muncul dari belokan jalan dengan tangan kiri memeluk kotak kardus besar dan tangan kanan menaungi kepalanya, tepat saat Sai memutuskan untuk pulang. Sai menahan langkahnya di depan pintu masuk.

"Haruno-san!" Seorang pria dengan tangan kanan terikat ke bahu bersusah payah mengejar Sakura dari bawah payungnya yang miring kesana kemari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hibuki-san, kembalilah," Sakura tersenyum dari balik bahu. Sama sekali tidak menoleh. Sai memicingkan mata mencoba melihat dari balik derasnya hujan.

"Tapi..." Pria bernama Hibuki memegangi payungnya dengan lemas. Memandangi punggung Sakura yang basah.

Sakura melengos pergi, "Terima kasih, ya," meloncat ke kanan dan ke kiri menghindari genangan air. Sakura tidak menyadari Sai berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk, di hadapannya. Tubuh mereka bertabrakan.

"Maaf!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang tertutup rambut, "Sai?"

"Hai, Sakura!" Sai menangkap kedua bahu Sakura, lalu melangkah mundur membiarkan Sakura berada di bawah kanopi rumah sakit.

Sakura menepiskan rambut yang menempel di keningnya, menusuk-nusuk bagian atas matanya.

"Kau membiarkannya berdiri di tengah hujan begitu," Sakura melihat Sai berbicara mengarah bukan padanya, "Pria malang."

Sakura membersihkan sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung. "Aku sudah sepuluh langkah dari rumah sakit, ia baru mengejarku. Bukan salahku," Sakura nyengir sambil membersihkan tetesan air dari wajahnya.

Sai mengejar langkah kaki Sakura yang melengos masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. "Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh Hokage-sama, sebenarnya Kakashi sensei yang dimintai tolong lalu ia minta tolong lagi padaku untuk mencarimu," Sai tidak yakin kata-katanya dapat terdengar dengan baik oleh Sakura yang melaju cepat. Mempercepat langkahnya, Sai hampir berseru di samping Sakura, "Kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Langkahmu."

"Oh," Sakura sedikit terkejut, "Maaf, Sai," ia tertawa kecil, lalu langkahnya melambat. "Sudah seperti kebiasaan," Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengingat-ingat bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki kesibukan sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan seharian adalah membaca dan mengecek peralatan medis.

Sakura berhenti dan merogoh saku celananya dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan kunci. Pintu terbuka di hadapan Sakura dan Sai. Hal pertama yang menjadi perhatian Sai saat pintu ruangan terbuka adalah wangi. Ia bisa mencium wangi ini dimanapun Sakura berada. Setelah itu buku. Satu rak buku besar panjang berdiri kokoh didinding belakang penuh dengan buku berbagai macam ukuran. Sai melihat satu meja persegi panjang dan kursi di baliknya berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Banyak juga buku bertumpuk dipinggir kaki meja. Rak peralatan medis berkaca menempel di samping rak buku. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, namun memiliki satu jendela besar di kanan ruangan yang terbuka lebar menebarkan wangi hujan membasahi tanah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dua pohon tanaman berada dalam pot besar di pojok ruangan.

"Jadi, Sai, kenapa kau mencariku?" Sakura membuka kotak kardus ditangannya. Bibirnya mengerut kesal karena air hujan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya Hokage-sama yang mencarimu, aku hanya dimintai tolong untuk menyampaikannya padamu."

Sakura menerima beberapa helai tisu yang diambilkan Sai dari atas mejanya. "Setelah aku membereskan peralatan ini aku akan kesana. Terima kasih ya, Sai," Sakura mengelap beberapa gulungan kertas di tangannya yang basah dari dalam kotak.

"Kau tahu ada apa Nona Tsunade mencariku?"

Sai menggeleng. "Sudah kukatakan, Kakashi sensei yang dimintai tolong untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Terima kasih pada penyelidikan Sasuke yang selalu menahannya, jadi aku yang harus menyampaikannya padamu." Sai dapat melihat Sakura nyengir dari balik rambutnya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

Sakura menoleh sebentar, "Tentu." Matanya bertemu dengan dua bola mata hitam Sai. Tanpa emosi terpantul sedikit pun. Gurat Tanya di wajah Sakura semakin bertambah ketika Sai hanya memandanginya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke menyerahkan seluruh properti milik Uchiha pada Konoha?" Sai memerhatikan tetesan air jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut Sakura, "Saat ditanya kenapa, ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia menginginkan awal yang baru," Sai melanjutkan.

"Itu merupakan kabar baik," Jawab Sakura datar. "Mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu merupakan hal yang baik."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Ya," nada suaranya menggantung.

"Kau tahu bahwa ia juga ingin merestorasi klannya?"

"Kau _memata-matai_ nya, Sai?" Sakura tiba-tiba nyengir ke hadapannya.

Sai membuat Sakura menghentikan senyumnya. "Aku belum bisa memercayainya begitu saja, Sakura."

"Kau tidak perlu." Mendengar Sakura hampir meninggikan suaranya, Sai terdiam. Pandangan Sakura beralih kembali pada peralatan medisnya di dalam kotak.

"Dari apa yang kutahu, ia masih menahan tujuannya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia ingin kembali ke Konoha sepenuhnya atau tidak. Tapi, ia terlihat tidak."

"Kau benar-benar _memata-matai_ nya, kan?" kedua kalinya dengan nada menggoda Sakura melirik Sai. Ia tersenyum sendirian untuk kedua kalinya juga. Mata Sai akhirnya mengatakan semuanya, bahwa ia memikirkan hal buruk tentang Sasuke. Sakura hampir merinding dibuatnya, ia lupa bahwa Sai mampu melakukan hal tersebut, memasang wajah pucatnya menjadi begitu menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba angin dingin menyelinap ke punggung dari balik bajunya yang basah.

"Aku tahu itu," Sakura menatap mata Sai lurus. Napasnya terdengar berat, "Naruto mengatakan padaku semuanya. Naruto, dia... mengatakan," Sakura menarik senyum kecil di bibirnya, "hal tersebut adalah wajar setelah selama bertahun-tahun Sasuke tidak pernah berada disini, tidak pernah menetap di suatu tempat sebenarnya. Wajar bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan menetap di Konoha. Naruto memakluminya, ia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan dan ingin dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi, bagaimanapun itu, apapun tujuannya, Naruto percaya padanya. Naruto percaya ia telah benar-benar membawa Sasuke kembali. Itu hal terpentingnya."

Sakura terlihat lebih tenang dari pantulan sinar matanya yang membayangi kilasan ingatannya. Tangannya masih sibuk menyeka bulir-bulir air dari atas bahan perak yang membasahi peralatan medisnya.

"Kau percaya padanya?" tanya Sai akhirnya.

"Naruto? Tentu saja."

"Maksudku Sasuke, Sakura."

Sakura melakukannya lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Ya," dengan nada suara menggantung.

"Kau ragu-ragu, Sakura."

Sai menunggu Sakura memberikan penjelasan. Sayangnya tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Sakura. Pandangannya beralih pada rak di hadapannya. Tangannya yang kurus-terlihat gores-gores luka di jemarinya-sibuk merapihkan peralatan medis yang sebelumnya sudah ia susun di dalam rak.

"Kau terdengar tertarik pada Sasuke-kun, Sai," tawa Sakura keluar dari keheningan.

"Tentu saja."

Tawa Sakura keluar lebih keras.

"Sebagai seseorang yang telah menghianati teman satu timku. Aku sangat tertarik padanya." Sai menekankan kata 'tertarik' pada nada suaranya. Sakura masih tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin bisa menjaga kepercayaan kalian padanya," lanjutnya.

Kata-kata Sai membuat suasana menjadi hangat, Sakura hampir tercengang dibuatnya. Senyumnya mengembang,"Terima kasih, Sai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi katakan padaku Sasuke,

...apa harapanmu setelah ini?"

Tanya Taijiki.

"Mengembalikan klanku. Mengembalikan nama Uchiha."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Dengan memiliki keluargamu sendiri?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Uchiha terakhir yang duduk tenang dihadapannya-akhirnya-mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Emosi._

Satu-satunya hal yang dinanti Taijiki adalah untuk Sasuke menunjukan emosinya.

 _Seseorang memasuki pikiranmu, heh?_

"Ya, suatu hari nanti."

 **.  
**

* * *

Peluk cium untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan baca. Pertama ada beberapa hal yang mau penulis jelaskan terlebih dahulu ya, hehe ;

1\. Cerita diusahakan tersusun sesuai dengan alur cerita dari Masashi Kishimoto sendiri, mulai dari manga sampai ke novelnya (hiden)

2\. Senju Taijiki sepenuhnya tokoh rekayasa dari penulis tujuan utama dari sang tokoh ada kaitannya kok dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura

3\. Penulis sedari awal ingin menonjolkan kualitas Sakura giat, fokus, dan mandiri, namun tetap membawa sifat feminimnya

4\. Penulis ingin membuat Sasuke dari sisi yang lebih hangat dan positif

Penulis usahain chapter 3 akan luncur secepatnya yaaa. Penulis semangat sekali nih ngeliat review positif kalian terharuuuu :') tungguin terus lanjutannya ya penulis janji plot antara Sakura dan Sasuke akan lebih banyak. Terima kasiiiiiih!


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon diperhatikan. Alur cerita dibuat campur ya.

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Sakura melambat. Seorang pria dengan tubuh semampai yang wajahnya tidak begitu asing berdiri di tengah tanah lapang dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mata coklatnya terarah ke atas. Pantulan sinar matahari membuat rambut coklatnya terlihat seperti keemasan. Hampir terhenti-ketika pria itu menoleh-Sakura menarik senyum, "Ohayou, Taijiki-san."

Taijiki menurunkan kedua lengannya. Menghampiri Sakura dengan beberapa langkah saja, "Ohayou." Ia melirik jaket hitam miliknya yang menggantung di lengan kiri Sakura.

"Terima kasih, ya," jaket itu diserahkan oleh Sakura.

"Tentu."

Sesuatu menyengat masuk dalam rongga penghidu Taijiki ketika jaketnya ia lipat masuk ke dalam ranselnya. Bukan wangi buku-bukuan usang yang diciumnya kemarin. Wanginya berbeda. Seperti bebungaan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Taijiki.

Bukannya menjawab, Taijiki memalingkan wajah. Matanya tertuju ke balik bahu Sakura, "Ohayou, senpai. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bangun pagi juga."

"Ya, ya. Ohayou," suara Kakashi terdengar, Sakura melihatnya datang menyeret langkah. "Sakura," berhenti di samping Sakura sembari menepuk bahunya.

Sakura memerhatikan gurunya mengusap-usap mata kanannya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia menunduk di samping sakura dengan berseragam lengkap seperti biasa. "Ohayou, sensei."

Taijiki mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sakura, yang tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan darinya. Keduanya terdiam. Malah saling menatap. Sebelum akhirnya Taijiki tersenyum menjelaskan. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Tsunade sudah memberikan ijin untuknya meminta kesaksiaan dari Sakura terkait penyelidikan Sasuke. Setelah sebelumnya Tsunade meragukan Taijiki dapat melakukan wawancara tanpa perlu menyakiti muridnya. Bukan secara fisik tentunya. Taijiki sudah paham tentang itu. Sakura diberitahu bahwa semua orang atau hampir separuh dari teman-temannya sudah menjalani wawancara yang sama. Dan Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang akhirnya susah payah Taijiki minta pada Tsunade.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taijiki, "Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terima penolakan," Taijiki tertawa kecil. Mata sayu Kakashi yang terlihat membuka dan menutup, diam-diam memerhatikannya. Mereka berdua sangsi kalau Sakura akan menolaknya.

"Begitu, ya," jawaban Sakura menggantung selama beberap detik. Dari balik senyum Taijiki yang kian melebar, Sakura berharap ada suatu hal baik dapat terjadi apabila ia melakukannya. Sudah barang tentu Sakura mau melakukannya, "Aku bersedia."

Tangan Taijiki bertepuk dengan penuh semangat. Membangunkan Kakashi sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian merangkul bahu Sakura dan Kakashi bersamaan dari belakang. Sakura heran. _Apa yang membuatnya begini senang?_ Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kemana?" Sakura melirik pada senseinya, yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Taijiki menoleh, dengan mata menghilang dibalik senyumannya, "Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke."_

Suara Taijiki bergeming di telinga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kedua mata yang akhirnya bertemu.

 _Ada bahagia yang tak' satu orang pun sangkal dari mata hijaunya..._

Sasuke berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Tidak bergeming.

Ia berada diantara terkejut.

Juga hal lainnya...

"Sakura," sapanya pelan.

 _...juga ada teduh yang mampu dibawanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tak' satu orang pun tahu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunade melemparkan beberapa kertas ke bawah kakinya. Kacamata turun sampai ke tengah batang hidungnya. Ia mendapati murid satu-satunya beridiri di depan meja.

"Oh!" Mendongak ia melihat Sakura yang setengah basah dengan alis terangkat.

"Nona Tsunade," sapanya.

"Sakura kau datang. Ini, aku mau memberikanmu misi," jawabnya buru-buru. Menyerahkan gulungan kertas ke tangan Sakura.

"Misi apa!?"

"Shikamaru akan menjadi ketua timnya. Kakashi tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan diberitahu oleh Sai," Sakura membuka gulungan kertas misinya perlahan. Misi kelas A. Terdiri dari 3 orang, dirinya, Sai dan Shikamaru. "Kau bisa jelaskan ini Nona Tsunade?" Beberapa lembar kertas melayang ke atas kaki Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak... sibuk," lanjut Sakura.

Kemudian Tsunade bergumam tentang Kakashi. Ia tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang kebingungan menggaruk kepala di hadapannya. "Bahkan batang hidungnya pun tidak nampak!" Kakashi lah yang ia maksud. "Aku harap Shikamaru dapat menjelaskannya padamu nanti. Misinya masih lumayan lama, mungkin setelah tahun baru nanti. Minta bantuan Shizune dan yang lainnya, kau bisa persiapkan bahan dan peralatan medis yang diperlukan terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tertunduk lemas. "Lalu kenapa sudah kau berikan sekarang?"

"Kau tidak lihat tumpukan ini?" Kertas kembali bertebaran ke atas kaki Sakura ketika Tsunade mengangkat kedua tangannya dari atas meja.

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawab panjang.

"Oh, satu lagi!"

"Ya?"

Tsunade membenarkan letak kacamatanya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. "Taijiki meminta ijin padaku untuk menemuimu... atau mewawancaraimu... ah, aku lupa. Tapi, ya Taijiki nanti akan menemuimu."

"Apa... tentang penyelidikan Sasuke?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kau tahu tentang penyelidikan tersebut Nona Tsunade?"

Tangan Tsunade meraih beberapa kertas dari tumpukan, tanpa berhenti menulis atau membubuhkan cap diatas kertas-kertas tersebut, Tsunade menjawab dengan tenang, "Semua berjalan baik. Kau tenang saja."

Selama beberapa detik Sakura menunggu gurunya mau menjelaskan padanya tentang 'berjalan baik' seperti apa yang ia maksudkan.

Tsunade menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kau tahu Naruto, ia tidak membiarkanku tenang sehari pun sampai dibiarkan mendapatkan yang diinginkannya terkait hal itu. Anak itu dan gurunya... sama saja."

Senyuman Sakura mengembang. _Tentu saja, terima kasih Naruto_. Sakura mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di ruangan, menumpuknya kembali ke atas meja. "Sampai nanti, Nona Tsunade."

"Ya!"

Pintu tertutup perlahan. Masih memegangi gagang pintu, Sakura terdiam dan bergumam. "Taijiki mencariku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang malam ketika Taijiki berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku. Sudah lama ia tidak kemari. Ia memutar kesana kemari mencari. Sampai akhirnya, di pojok ruangan yang mulai menggelap tidak tersorot cahaya senja. Taijiki menemukannya. Dikelilingi tumpukan buku. Ia tertidur dengan wajah kiri menempel di atas salah satu buku tebal dan tangan memeluk ujung bukunya. Begitu tenang. Tidak mungkin Taijiki tega membangunkannya. _Senju Hashirama, Hokage pertama Konohagakure_ , judul buku yang tertera di atas kanan lembar halamannya. Buku itu mengeluarkan wangi yang menandakannya telah termakan usia. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama sebagian tulisan-tulisan di buku tersebut. Ia berjalan memutar untuk dapat membacanya. Di tengah buku terdapat kutipan yang dicetak besar.

" _Tidak ada yang lebih menghargai cinta melebihi seorang Uchiha."_

– _Senju Hashirama._

Taijiki berkeliling melihat judul-judul buku lainnya yang menumpuk. Hampir semua buku mengeluarkan wangi yang sama. Ia memilih salah satu diantaranya. Buku kecil berisikan latihan teknik-teknik penyembuhan luka tingkat tiga yang menampilkan gambar yang menarik perhatiannya. Taijiki mengangkat kursi tepat di seberang meja. Sangat perlahan. Tanpa suara. Meskipun penjaga perpustakaan tidak sedang berjaga di tempatnya. Ia takut membangunkan seseorang. Taijiki melipat kaki dan memulai membaca.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik di luar saat lembar demi lembar buku di tangan Taijiki terbuka. Beberapa pasang orang keluar dari perpustakaan. Kelihatannya tidak ingin menunggu hujan menjadi lebih deras lagi. Ruangan menjadi semakin gelap. Cahaya jingga bercampur awan kelabu di langit. Penjaga perpustakaan masih tidak nampak. Sebaliknya, dari balik rak-rak buku yang menjulang ke langit-langit, penjaga pribadinya muncul. Matanya memicing sipit kesulitan menemukan Taijiki dibalik gelapnya ruangan.

"Tuan," panggilnya.

Taijiki seketika mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut. Penjaganya terhenti di tempat. Tidak percaya bahwa selama hampir satu jam Tuan Muda yang ditunggunya malah terduduk. Enak-enaknya membaca. Di tengah jadwalnya. Ditambah di tengah hujan.

"Tuan," sebelum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, bahkan mendekat saja belum. Taijiki mengulurkan tangan, kemudian mengibas-kibaskannya. Menyuruhnya keluar. Penjaganya menggeleng kepala sembari pergi menuruti. Selembar kertas Taijiki tarik perlahan dari tengah agenda yang selalu dibawanya dalam saku. Dituliskannya beberapa kata kemudian ia tinggalkan di atas meja. Ia juga meninggalkan jaket hitamnya. Menutupnya perlahan di atas punggung seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Temui aku di lapangan tempat berlatih,_

 _besok pagi._

 _-Senju Taijiki-_

Sakura mengamati jaket ditangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk di tengah ruangan dengan kaki tertutup rapat. Mengulum bibir. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Ia sudah berulang kali memerhatikan ruangan sederhana di sekelilingnya. Setiap detilnya. Lemari. Meja tulis di pojok ruangan. Beberapa tumpuk kertas. Ruangan berukuran sekitar 6x6 meter persegi yang dulu digunakan oleh para petugas Anbu. Meskipun berada beberapa kaki di bawah tanah, udara yang masuk tidak begitu pengap seperti yang dibayangkannya. Sakura lega. Karena seseorang dapat tinggal dengan nyaman. Setidaknya.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban iya atau tidak. Kau hanya perlu memberikan penjelasan saat diminta. Selain itu kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah menjelaskan beberapa detilnya saat perjalanan kemari, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Sakura." Mata Taijiki menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Pada Kakashi dan Sasuke, di kanan dan kiri ruangan.

Sakura mencoba mendengarkan. "Aku harap kau dapat fokus padaku," Sakura mengangguk lagi pada Taijiki yang duduk berseberangan. Begitu tenang. Sedangkan Sakura bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak kembali meneliti ruangan-sambil mencuri pandang pada seseorang-sesering mungkin. Hal yang membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar 'fokus' baginya.

"Boleh aku mulai?"

Sasuke menoleh dari pojok kiri ruangan. Kemudian suara Kakashi yang mengatakan, "Yosh!" menggema.

"Sakura," Taijiki memulai kata-katanya. Dari balik bahu, ia merasakan pandangan Sasuke lurus tertuju padanya.

"Kau dan Sasuke saling mengenal satu sama lain semenjak di akademi?"

"Iya."

"Apakah kau mengetahui sebelumnya akan satu tim bersama dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau mengetahui tentang latar belakang Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi kau tidak mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," jawaban Sakura menggantung, "Maksudku, aku mengenalnya sebelum kami tergabung dalam satu tim," lanjutnya.

"Ok, baiklah," Taijiki mencoba menahan penjelasannya. "Kapan tepatnya kau mengenal Sasuke?"

"Aku mengenal Sasuke semenjak kecil, sebelum kami masuk ke akademi. Aku rasa ia tidak mengenalku saat itu. Aku hanya... selalu mengamatinya dari jauh," wajah Sakura tertunduk memerah.

"Apakah kau mengetahui tentang keluarga Sasuke sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau mengetahui cerita tentang klan Uchiha sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

Beberapa detik suara Taijiki terpendam. Dari balik buku, Kakashi yang terdiam dapat mendengar sayup Taijiki bergumam akan pemerintahan dan menyembunyikan. Matanya beralih pada Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura, yang sedang menatap lurus dengan alis berkerut. Berpikir tajam. Kakashi kembali pada rentetan tulisan di hadapannya.

"Lalu apakah kau mengetahui tentang Uchiha Itachi?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, Sakura?"

"Uchiha Itachi adalah saudara kandung dari Sasuke. Salah satu Shinobi terbaik yang pernah Konoha miliki," Sasuke menyadari kata 'pernah' terdengar berbeda saat Sakura mengatakannya.

"Kau mengetahui bahwa ia membunuh seluruh klannya? Sendirian."

"Iya."

"Apakah kau mengetahui alasannya?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening lebih dalam. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Dulu. Namun, sekarang semua sudah jelas lalu untuk apa Taijiki mempertanyakannya. Sakura menggangguk dan mengatakan 'Iya' setelah melemparkan pandangan heran pada Taijiki beberapa saat.

Taijiki memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang mulai tidak menyenangkan. "Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Rahang Sasuke menegang. Ia mengamati Sakura yang mencoba mencari-cari kata.

"Kenyataan... bahwa ia adalah seorang pahlawan desa."

"Jelaskan, Sakura." Taijiki terduduk tegak dari kursinya.

"Uchiha Itachi mengorbankan seluruh klan dan hidupnya semata demi perdamaian desa."

"Ya, kenapa?" tegas Taijiki.

"Perdamaian desa. Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan lainnya. Ia melakukannya untuk desa."

Hampir tersenyum Taijiki dibuatnya. Puas dengan jawaban yang Sakura berikan, ia melipat kaki dan membalik kertas. Melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Apakah kau mengetahui kalau Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Itachi?"

Beberapa saat Sakura ragu, "Iya."

"Apakah Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang Itachi?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang dalam diam mengamatinya, "Tidak." Mata mereka bertemu.

"Sama sekali tidak ada?"Taijiki menarik perhatian Sakura kembali.

"Iya."

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal tersebut sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Suara Sakura tercekat. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sasuke sebelumnya membuat dadanya tersengat perih. Betapa ia menyukai Sasuke sedari dulu, namun tidak satu pun tentangnya yang ia ketahui.

Tangan Taijiki sibuk membolak-balikan kertas yang menumpu di atas kakinya. Sesuatu berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia mengulur waktu untuk Sakura meratapi lantai beberapa lama.

"Apakah kau sadar Naruto dan Kakashi mengetahui hal yang tidak kau ketahui?"

"Iya."

"Jadi kau tidak mengetahui apapun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Tidak."

"Maksudmu kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Mata hijau Sakura terlihat membesar memberikan pembenaran. "Apa yang kau tahu?"

Matanya kemudian beralih ke pria di samping kirinya. Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang Taijiki ajukan. Pandangannya sekarang terarah ke bawah diantara kedua kakinya.

"Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita tentang kakak dan keluarganya, atau apapun... padaku. Aku mengetahui bahwa ia hidup sebatang kara sama halnya dengan Naruto. Sehingga aku paham hal itulah yang membuat mereka dapat saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Aku mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ingin mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melampaui kakaknya dan membalaskan dendam seluruh klannya, meskipun dulu... aku belum paham kenapa. Aku, meskipun begitu... cukup paham bahwa ada beban yang dipikulnya sendirian."

"Jadi, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kau paham alasannya pergi dari Konoha, benar begitu?"

"Iya."

"Saat itu," Taijiki mengamati tangan Sakura yang kini terlipat dipinggir kursi, "apakah kau tahu bahwa Sasuke akan pergi, Sakura?"

"Iya."

"Sasuke mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak." _Tidak. Tentu tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun._

"Naruto atau Kakashi mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang hal tersebut?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tahu malam itu ia akan pergi? Kau menunggunya begitu saja?"

"Iya."

"Kau jelas tidak mungkin mengetahui kapan ia akan pergi?"

Sakura terdiam. 'Iya' dan 'Tidak' bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau menunggunya setiap malam?" Alis Taijiki naik. Bibirnya menggantung terbuka. Ia tidak yakin sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

"Iya." Dari balik bukunya, Kakashi terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura. Entah bagaimana. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan dingin Sasuke saling mengepal.

"Kau menunggunya!?" bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang Taijiki katakan karena tidak memercayai jawaban yang Sakura berikan. Punggungnya merosot menempel ke kursi. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan gadis 12 tahun yang kabur tengah malam dari kasurnya, dibawah temaram lampu, kemudian menunggu. Ia yakin, hampir setiap malam.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu melakukannya, Sakura?"

Mata hijau _emerald_ milik Sakura bertemu dengan mata coklat terang milik Taijiki. Sesuatu membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Taijiki sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Sakura melirik seseorang yang masih saja tenang dalam diamnya. Tidak bergerak sesentipun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ia pergi." jawab Sakura dengan mata tetap tertuju pada Sasuke.

Selang beberapa waktu. Taijiki bertanya kembali, "Beberapa tahun setelahnya," suaranya terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya, "Kau dan Naruto masih tetap mencarinya, benar begitu?"

"Iya."

"Kalian akhirnya sempat bertemu kembali?"

Angguk Sakura perlahan. Kepalanya terisi ingatan yang datang tiba-tiba. Seperti pintu yang terbuka dan menutup berulang, dari setiap sudut kepalanya muncul satu-persatu gambaran-ingatan.

"Saat itu apakah kau sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk kembali?"

Kemudian bayangan kabur sesososk pria berwajah dingin, mengenakan kain putih membalut tubuhnya yang tegap, berambut hitam panjang tanpa pelindung kepala, berdiri diatas bebatuan tinggi muncul di hadapannya. "Iya."

"Kau mengetahui bahwa salah satu tujuannya saat itu adalah menghancurkan seluruh desa, bukan?"

"Iya."

"Aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu alasannya?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan padaku," Taijiki melipat tangan, menumpukannya ke atas lutut, "Apa yang membuatmu juga Naruto-begitu naifnya-masih menginginkan Sasuke untuk kembali?"

Hening mengisi jeda diantara Taijiki dan Sakura. Di kanan ruangan, telunjuk Kakashi mengetuk-ketuk pinggiran bukunya. Tanpa suara. Menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Sasuke adalah bagian dari tim 7. Ia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku dan Naruto, kami," Sakura terhenti. Ingin sekali ia memutar kepala dan menghadap pada seseorang yang dibicarakannya. Tentu bukan pilihan yang baik. "Aku dan Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk membantunya kembali." Jawab Sakura tegas.

Taijiki menarik tubuhnya, kembali tegak di kursi. Ia mencoba mengambil waktu. Kepalanya sempat berpikir ulang untuk tidak bertanya. Ia menarik napas dan berbicara sepelan mungkin, "Apakah hal itu juga yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk pergi membunuh Sasuke?"

Pertanyaannya tepat menghantam ke dada. Seperti menggali luka yang sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan terbuka. Pandangan Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi kabur. Pintu yang sebelumnya terbuka dan menutup kini membanting keras di hadapannya, menampilkan sosok pria berperawakan tegap. Sakura merasakan sedih tidak terperih. Guratan luka di tangan sang pria-yang terlampau kurus dari sebelumnya-masih begitu jelas terasa menempel erat dengan kerongkongannya. Hembus napasnya yang panas. Mata merahnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ingatan lain datang tanpa jeda-memberi ampun. Ketika tangan yang sama menembus masuk ke rongga dadanya yang menahan sesak tangisan. Sesak itu juga masih begitu jelas terasa.

Taijiki memerhatikan mulut Sakura terbuka untuk menjawab. Pelan. Seakan berbisik, "Iya."

Mata Sasuke terangkat. Begitu pula Kakashi. Tidak satu pun tahu apa yang berputar-putar dalam kepala Sakura. Memberikan jawaban dengan nada datar. Dan mata hijaunya menatap entah kemana. Cakra Sakura hilang timbul seperti hilang kendali. Ia kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cukup kuat sampai ia dapat menahan tetesan air yang membendung di kedua matanya.

Seakan pura-pura buta terhadap kondisi Sakura di hadapannya, Taijiki melemparkan pertanyaan lain, "Jelaskan alasanmu padaku, Sakura."

Bola mata coklat terang milik Taijiki begitu tenang. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil kendali jalan pikirannya. Ia mengatur aliran napasnya dan mulai berbicara, "Aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki masa lalu tidak terbayankan perihnya. Orang-orang yang telah kehilangan seluruh keluarga dan sahabat dalam hidupnya. Orang-orang yang begitu kuat memegang teguh pendiriannya. Aku diajarkan bahwa shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya sendiri... adalah lebih buruk dari sampah," mata Kakashi tidak berkedip melihat murid kesayangannya membicarakannya, "aku harus menghentikannya, jika aku tidak dapat membantunya, aku harus menghentikan Sasuke, meskipun itu berarti membunuhnya."

Tanpa sadar Taijiki menahan napas mendengarkannya. "Meskipun," lanjut Taijiki, "meskipun ternyata ia juga memiliki niatan yang sama dengan tujuan yang berbeda?"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Bola hijau di kedua matanya pudar ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura membuka kembali keduanya. Siksaan baginya mendengar orang lain berani bercerita tentang kakak dan keluargnya di hadapannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ketika seseorang membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri dapat menimbulkan rasa yang sama. Sesuatu yang menyesak di kerongkongan. Atau mungkin tergantung pada siapa yang bercerita. Sasuke menelan ludah dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Ketika akhirnya Sakura menjawab, "Iya."

Ketika Kakashi menutup bukunya dengan jelas-jelas, bukan diam-diam menyembunyikannya dibalik lengan, Taijiki tahu bahwa Kakashi tidak akan senang jika penyelidikan masih tetap dilanjutkan. Ia tahu karena ia merasakan hal yang sama. Wajah Sakura membuat seisi ruangan ingin beranjak membawanya pergi dari kursinya.

Beberapa pilihan pertanyaan Taijiki ajukan secara hati-hati setelahnya. Waktu berjalan melambat. Bahu tegang Sakura kembali turun. Cakra yang keluar pun kembali tenang. Meskipun masih sesekali ia menggigit bibir, sebagai pengingat bahwa kilatan ingatannya hanyalah sebatas ingatan.

Taijiki membalik lembar terakhir di tangannya sembari menarik napas panjang. Hembusan napas yang keluar terdengar berat. "Sakura," panggilnya pelan dengan mata tertuju tepat pada mata hijaunya, "aku rasa penyelidikanmu sudah selesai."

Senyum Sakura tertarik perlahan.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir, ya. Apakah harapanmu saat ini?"

Tangan Sakura terangkat ke atas paha, bertaut satu sama lain. "Aku rasa harapanku tidaklah penting."

"Kalau begitu," Taijiki mengamati Kakashi menggeliat di kursinya, menguap dengan kedua lengan terangkat ke atas, kemudian Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tepat di mata, "apakah kau ingin Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura terlampau cepat. Terdengar simpel. Tanpa pikir panjang. Namun, tentu tidak mengurangi arti sebenarnya.

Lalu. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik saat mendengar Sakura mengatakannya, Sasuke terpaku menatap gadis itu selama beberapa detik. Taijiki memutar mata. Demi tuhan ia sama sekali tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam isi kepala Uchiha terakhir itu. Taijiki hanya dapat berharap rencananya berjalan lancar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah temaram cahaya bulan, dengan ransel menempel di punggung ia terdiam menyesapi dinginnya malam. Menunggu. Tetes air tiba-tiba jatuh mengaliri salah satu pipinya. _Air mata?_ untunglah bukan. Peluh bercampur air hujan mengalir bersamaan. Malam terasa sunyi terutama ketika beribu tetes hujan menyerang. Bulan hampir penuh ketika dua bola mata hijau mengarah ke atas. Hari yang panjang baginya. Ia menutup mata-

 _Sasuke-kun?_

Jauh di Konoha. Seorang pria duduk bersandar menikmati kesunyian dengan satu kaki terlipat ke dada. Andai saja terdapat jendela, ia berharap dapat melihat wajah bulan sehabis hujan. Sambil menunggu. Konoha terasa hangat meski di penghujung tahun. Entah bagaimana, ia menyadari satu hal setelah delapan tahun perjalanannya. Bahwa Konoha selalu hangat. Ia menutup mata **-**

 _Hn._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami para kage,"

Tsunade berbicara.

Mewakili Gaara, Onoki, Terumi, dan A.

A melipat tangan di dada. Menatap dengan mata datar di ujung kanan barisan.

"Berdasarkan pertimbangan matang seluruh aliansi,

kami membenarkan dan mengakui bantuanmu

dalam menghilangkan Tsukuyomi untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk membebaskan Uchiha Sasuke dari hukuman

atas semua tindak kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya."

Sasuke melirik pada sahabat di sampingnya.

Naruto menarik senyum lebar.

"Secara pribadi aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian."

"Datte-bayo!"

Seru Naruto memekikkan telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk di pojok ruangan seperti biasa. Satu kaki terlipat ke dada. Ranselnya sudah rapih di hadapannya. Ia tidak perlu berlama-lama merapihkan seluruh barangnya. Sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Dari balik kesunyian, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Ia tahu siapa yang datang hanya dari caranya berjalan. Sasuke memandangi pintu. Benar saja. Seorang pria berseragam Anbu membuka pintu. Taijiki.

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar dengamnu?"

"Tentu."

"Bisa kita bicara di luar saja?"

Taijiki tersenyum dengan tangan masih memegangi pegangan pintu. Kepalanya miring mengarahkan Sasuke ke luar ruangan. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Bulan. Sasuke dibuat takjub melihat bulan yang hampir penuh tergantung di atas langit. Terasa begitu dekat. Suara angin menyentuh ranting-ranting pohon melantun seiring langkah kedua pria di tengah malam. Taijiki berhenti tepat di pinggir batas tanah lapang. Sasuke memerhatikan tangannya tidak lagi terbalut perban.

"Heran, bukan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. "Bulan desember. Dan Konoha tetap terasa hangat?"

Sasuke diam-diam meng-iya-kan dalam hatinya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas kebebasanmu, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang semuanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Jauh sebelum Taijiki berbicara, tepat saat ia datang dari balik pintu tengah malam, bahkan sesaat awal ketika mereka bertemu, Sasuke mengetahui ada sesuatu yang janggal darinya. Ia tidak begitu terkejut ketika akhirnya Taijiki mau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

Taijiki menarik napas. "Sebenarnya penyelidikanmu tidak benar-benar dibutuhkan. Aku dan Tsunade merencakannya hanya untuk meyakinkan para tetua bahwa kau, yang seorang Uchiha mampu berubah. Tidak seperti yang lainnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Keputusan mereka tentang membebaskanmu sudah bulat setelah Naruto, Kakashi dan yang lainnya memberikan kesaksian di hadapan ke-lima Kage beberapa waktu lalu. Namun, sayangnya Tsunade merasa hal tersebut masih belum cukup bagi desa, bagi tetua untuk memercayaimu sepenuhnya. Maka dari itu aku mengajukan diri sebagai penanggung jawabmu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jauh sebelum kau mengenalku, Sasuke. Bahwa aku akan membantumu bagaimanapun caranya. Dan aku minta maaf karena baru sekarang aku dapat melakukannya."

"Aku yakin aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya," Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu kau tidak ingat. Aku adalah teman satu tim Itachi di akademi dulu, Sasuke. Aku berhutang banyak padanya. Bahkan nyawaku."

Ini. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terkejut sekarang. Tubuhnya menegang ketika nama Itachi disebut.

"Meskipun kami berteman tidak telalu lama, aku bahkan yakin Itachi tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapku sebagai temannya," lanjut Taijiki. Matanya memerhatikan pijakan kakinya di tanah yang menimbulkan debu.

Tidak satu pun dari keduanya mampu berkata-kata. Sasuke masih terkejut. Dan Taijiki membanjiri kepalanya dengan ingatan masa lalunya dengan Itachi.

"Aku tidak dapat menjadi teman yang baik baginya. Terutama ketika Shisui, satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Itachi pergi. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tenggelam lebih jauh dalam kesendiriannya. Andai aku lebih berani saat itu. Andai aku seperti Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah padamu. Sayangnya dulu aku tidak memahami keadaannya sama sekali. Aku malah berbalik membencinya. Sama seperti yang lain. Termakan konspirasi besar, pembohongan masa yang keji. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Sunyi malam semakin pekat. Ketika angin tidak lagi bertiup dan awan gelap menutupi sang bulan. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Begitu saja. Sampai Sasuke menyadari satu hal.

"Tenang saja. Ia tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Perkataan Sasuke bagai angin dingin yang menampar Taijiki.

Taijiki menatap Sasuke yang berdiri-kini tenang-dengan tangan terlipat ke belakang. Taijiki berharap dengan rencananya ia dapat membalas hutangnya pada Itachi dan menyelamatkan Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Sasuke lah yang menyelamatkannya dari rasa penyesalan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Itu benar," balas Taijiki sambil tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepala pelan. Meng-iya-kan. _Terima kasih, Sasuke._ "Yah, kini kau tahu, alasanku. Aku berharap dengan mengungkapkan satu persatu perasaan teman-temanmu terhadapmu, kau akan mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki orang-orang yang dapat kau andalkan. Bahwa kau tidak perlu melakukan semuanya sendirian. Lagi."

"Aku tahu."

Taijiki memandangi tanah lapang di hadapannya. Rasa puas memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku juga berharap kau tahu Senju bukanlah lagi musuh bagi Uchiha, begitu juga sebaliknya. Benar, kan?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang itu."

Taijiki terkekeh, "Tentu, tentu. Itu hal lama, ya."

"Intinya, aku senang kau kembali, Sasuke," lanjut Taijiki.

"Hn."

"Kau mau kembali? Aku harus pulang sebelum pagi."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk setelah meragu beberapa saat. Sebenarnya tidak. Ia ingin lebih lama melihat wajah bulan. Atau sekedar mendengarkan desir suara angin.

"Aku dengar Tsunade berencana membuatkan lengan pengganti untukmu. Kau sudah tahu tentang itu, kan?"

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu buru-buru pergi. Lengannya dibuat dari sel Hashirama, lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan lenganmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Berjalan dengan kedua lengan tetap terlipat di belakang.

"Oh," langkah Taijiki terhenti di tengah jalan saat mereka kembali menuju gedung penyimpanan. "Aku bertemu Sakura di rumah sakit tadi, aku rasa misinya tidak berjalan lancar di Yusagakure."

"Kau tidak mau menjenguknya?" lanjut Taijiki.

Sekarang Sasuke berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya.

* * *

Haaaaiiiii. Gimana wawancara Sakura? Lebay, gak? Sediiiih? Atau biasa aja? Dibikin ngegantung lagi yaaa? :')

Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya :( penulis baru sembuh dari sakit. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah tetap setiap mau follow dan me-review ya! XOXO

Penulis mau memberikan detail cerita;

1\. Chapter ini original dari ide penulis sendiri ya namun tetap berdasarkan timeline dari Naruto

2\. Timeline nya; wawancara Sakura, Kakashi Hiden, Misi Sakura ke Yusagakure, keputusan pembebasan Sasuke (saat ini Sakura

sedang melaksanakan misi), dua hari sebelum Naruto chapter 699

Mohon ditunggu chapter 4 yang lebih seruuuuuu :D


	4. Chapter 4

Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya.

:(

* * *

Sasuke memutar kepala. Menoleh dengan wajah menghadap penuh ke arah Taijiki.

Pria dihadapannya bersuara, "Dari semua temanmu–termasuk temanmu yang berambut kuning itu, satu hal yang membedakan Sakura adalah bagaimana perasaannya padamu bertambah kuat tanpa alasan," tidak berkedip.

Sasuke memerhatikan dari sudut mata hitamnya. Suara daun bergesek dahan pepohonan mengisi di sekeliling. Ia melirik ke balik bahu Taijiki–terdengar suara lonceng dan sesuatu berdentum dari sudut lain desa.

"Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun, atau lebih tepatnya, siapapun selain dirimu," Taijiki tercekat, setengah terkekeh–menarik kembali pandangan Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak bahkan mengharapkan kau dapat melakukan hal yang sama." Taijiki menengadah ke arah angin yang menyusuri rambutnya pelan dari atas, senyumannya masih terlihat–samar dibalik gelap.

Tentu mata Sasuke dapat melihat setiap detailnya. Melihat rahangnya menegang dibalik rambut tipis yang menutupinya. Mendengar perbedaan nada yang keluar dari suaranya. Melihat tiap gerak jemarinya yang membuka dan menutup. Namun, tidak menyadari rasa kesal, sedih dan sedikit amarah yang dengan terlatih tertutupi menggunakan kedoknya sebagai seorang mantan ketua Anbu –menutupi emosinya.

"Keduanya memang menarik. Naruto, Sakura," lanjut Taijiki. Ia menarik napas perlahan, "Mengingatkanku bahwa di usiaku sampai saat ini... aku berharap memiliki satu diantara keduanya.

Sasuke hampir mendengus ke arahnya. Namun itu adalah hal yang akan _Sasuke-lama_ berikan, tidak baginya yang sekarang. Ia kembali melirik ke balik bahu. Waktu berjalan cukup lama bagi keduanya. Tidak menghiraukan malam semakin gelap dan dingin.

"Pergilah walau sebentar. Setidaknya lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan," Taijiki memerhatikan mata hitam Sasuke yang entah tertuju kemana, bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke mendengarkan perkataannya sedari tadi. Ia memasukan kedua lengan ke saku, mengambil langkah ancang-ancang "Meski apapun itu, mereka... akan tetap menerimamu. Ne, Sasuke?"

Senyuman. Sasuke melihat Taijiki tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. _Itachi?_ Sekilas ia merasa Itachi merasuki pikirannya. Dan kata-katanya sekali lagi...

" _apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tetap akan menyayangimu."_

... membuat angin malam yang melewatinya menjadi dingin luar biasa.

 _Maaf, Itachi._ Taijiki menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya meninggalkan desah lembut angin yang terdengar dari balik punggung Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelah. Mata Sakura menutup. Membuka kembali saat binar cahaya meletup dibalik jendela. Serpihan cahaya berwarna warni menghiasi pemandangan langit. Pias pantulannya jatuh ke dalam hijau matanya yang terasa semakin berat.

Ia tahu menanti adalah keahliannya. Dilihatnya lagi–mungkin untuk yang terakhir, pintu dari balik bahunya dengan sedikit menoleh ke sudut kiri ruangan. Nyeri di kepalanya menolak agar ia tidak terus menerus melakukan hal tersebut. Sakura mengernyit. Ia menghembuskan napas berat.

Matanya kembali menutup perlahan. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak mungkin keluar dari ruangan sebelum pagi–atau Sasuke tidak mungkin masuk melewati pintu itu. Siapa yang diharapkannya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak memenuhi harapan seseorang begitu saja. Tidak juga mungkin mendatanginya di tengah malam entah bagaimana. Sakura melipat tangan kanannya untuk menumpu sisi kanan kepalanya dengan mata masih rapat terpejam.

Hitungan detik saja dunia di sekitarnya menjadi senyap–Sakura jatuh tertidur lelap. Ia berharap hari cepat berlalu. Sebelum ia merindukannya lebih lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terpejam.

Ia berharap.

Pagi cepat datang–beralih hari, berapapun lamanya nanti...

" _Tidak sekalipun_ _–_

 _Tidak akan pernah."_

Aku akan tepat dengan perasaanku. Sama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

(Dua hari sebelumnya) – _Yusagakure._

"Aku pergi dulu," Shikamaru menarik tas ranselnya dari atas tanah.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah," Jawab teman di sampingnya yang sibuk meneropong dari balik persembunyiannya tanpa menoleh.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Shikamaru kembali dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan. Sai beranjak dari posisinya untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Mereka menolak. Sial!" Shikamaru setengah berlari membereskan tempat persembunyian. Menendang tanah ia melompat jauh ke atas pohon. Sai hanya mampu menaikkan alis melihatnya.

"Sai kita harus kembali!" teriak Shikamaru dari balik dahan.

Saat Shikamaru memanggil namanya dengan suara tinggi, Sai sudah mengeluarkan tinta dan buku lukisnya. Ia menggores dengan cepat tintanya. Tidak lebih dari dua detik burung besar berwarna putih hitam muncul ke hadapannya. Mengepakkan sayap meninggalkan tanah, Sai menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah berlari di antara dahan pohon.

"Cari Sakura! Aku akan tangani yang dibelakang!"

"Baik."

Burung yang Sai tumpangi meninggi melewati pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Sai menengok sekali ke arah Shikamaru. Dari bawah jurang yang mengelilingi hutan terlihat rombongan orang-orang yang serampangan berlari ke arah Shikamaru. Mereka tidak lain adalah pemberontak desa Yusagakure yang terprovokasi untuk mendapatkan perhatian di daerahnya. Sebagian adalah pria-pria masih belia yang usianya jauh dibawahnya. Tetesan hujan terasa menusuk ketika Sai mempercepat gerakan burung tinta miliknya.

Dari kejauhan orang-orang berlarian menghilang kebalik gubuk-gubuk tempat tinggalnya masing-masing. Tiga orang pria bertubuh besar berdiri di hadapan Sakura sementara ia berusaha melindungi para korban yang mencoba membelanya di balik tubuhnya. Tiga pria itu membentaknya.

"Kalian pikir dengan melakukan ini akan mengembalikan ketentraman di desa kami!" urat-urat di leher mereka mencuat.

"Kau pikir kau siapa!" Salah satu dari tiga pria itu menendang peralatan medis yang berada di pinggir kakinya. Menginjaknya hancur.

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Kesal bukan main.

"Kalau mau melawanku tidak usah melibatkan mereka!" Jawab Sakura. Mata hijaunya menantang ketiganya.

Beberapa korban berbisik dan mulai ribut untuk membelanya. Mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menerima keadaan, bahwa mereka seharusnya berterima kasih pada Sakura karena sudah datang untuk mengobati seluruh warga yang membutuhkan perawatan di desa. Selama mereka berbicara kepala terasa berputar. Entah gempa bumi atau bukan, Sakura berdiri dengan kedua tangan masih terbuka lebar mencoba menyeimbangkan diri.

Dari balik pepohonan yang mengelilingi desa muncul dua baris pria lainnya yang bertubuh sama besar. Para korban berlarian ketika satu persatu ditarik paksa mengikuti pria-pria bertubuh besar tersebut. Sakura bersiap menolong salah satu korban terdekatnya, ketika pria besar di hadapannya membenturkan tubuh ke arahnya sekaligus ke arah para korban di belakangnya. Ia terhempas beberapa meter dengan kepala membentur tanah terlebih dahulu. Aliran hangat terasa di pelipis matanya.

Sementara pria bertubuh besar lainnya langsung menarik para korban yang berjatuhan–wanita, anak-anak, dan orangtua yang sudah renta sekalipun–menyeret mereka entah kemana. Sakura memenjamkan mata mencoba menyingkirkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia merasa tanah di bawahnya bergetar. Penglihatannya berputar. Masih pria besar yang sama, berlari sekuat tenaga mengepalkan tangannya yang terlihat dua kali lebih besar bahkan dari tubuh Sakura, ke arahnya. Ke atas kepala Sakura, lebih tepatnya.

Giginya bergemeletuk ketika mengeluarkan sisa cakra untuk memukul mundur tiga pria besar yang mengelilinginya dengan sekali pukulan. Sakura memicingkan mata, "Babi hutan." Ia bergumam dengan napas tersengal.

Sakura memutar kepala. Mencari seseorang. Pria tua renta yang ditemuinya pertama kali. Pria yang sama yang dengan berani menentang kelompok pemberontak di desanya.

"Abe! Kakek Abe!" Pria tua yang dicari Sakura tergeletak di bawah kaki salah seorang pria bertubuh pendek yang membawa pemukul kayu. Ia berlari semakin cepat meski dengan pandangan tertutup aliran merah yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"Kakek pikun! Renta! Bodoh! Kau sudah bau tanah, tidak perlu memusingkan kelangsungan desa sepertiku! Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka yang sudah memanfaatkan warga desa ini untuk berperang, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk desa kita yang hampir punah ini!" Teriak pria pendek itu tepat di hadapan wajah Kakek Abe. Pemukul kayunya mengayun kesana kemari.

"Perdamaian adalah apa yang sudah mereka berikan! Tidak, kah itu cukup bagimu untuk hidup tenang beberapa tahun ke depan, Ghou?" susah payah Kakek Abe menjawabnya dari balik batuk dan sakit di dadanya yang tertindih.

Belum sempat pria pendek yang dipanggil Ghou tersebut membuka mulut, Sakura datang dengan tangan yang sudah ancang-ancang tertarik ke belakang. Mulut Ghou tidak akan mampu menyebut satu kata pun lagi setelah tinju Sakura melayang tepat ke arah bibirnya. Melemparnya terguling ke dahan pohon beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan pria bertubuh besar. Mengelilinginya dengan senyum keji terpasang jelas di setiap wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Teriak Sakura ke hadapan semuanya. "Apakah menyakiti warga desa kalian sendiri termasuk dalam keinginan yang kalian ajukan!?" Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas karena amarah. "Kalian tentu tahu aku akan sangat mudah mengabulkannya!"

"Tentu kami tahu! Kalian Shinobi hanya tahu tentang itu! Kalian hanya tahu berperang!" Salah satu pria di kiri Sakura meludah ke arahnya. "Jangan berlagak seperti kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di desa yang akan punah seperti kami!"

"Lalu apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya berjuang antara hidup dan mati!" Suara seseorang memekik dari belakang kerumunan.

Para pria bertubuh besar menoleh bersamaan. Menunduk melihat pria kurus, berwajah pucat, menatap garang ke arah mereka. Dari sudut matanya yang gelap mereka melihat keganjilan dari ekspresi wajahnya yang seakan tersenyum keji.

"Apa yang kalian perjuangkan untuk desa kalian sendiri?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada, kan?"

Sakura menarik kakek Abe berdiri dari tanah. Ia memerhatikan kerumunan di hadapannya tidak bergerak, atau tidak berani, melihat Sai dengan wajah datar yang selalu diperlihatkannya dulu berdiri tegap tanpa berkedip.

Sakura membopong kakek Abe ke tempat yang aman. Ia menemukan rumah warga yang cukup besar untuk mengistirahkatnnya.

"Maki... Shou..."

Sakura memastikan tidak ada pemberontak lain di sekitarnya, "Aku akan kembali mencari mereka." Ia berlari kembali ke tempat pria-pria bertubuh besar–yang masih mengelilingi Sai–berdiri tidak menyadari keberadaannya sekarang. Ia menyelinap secepat mungkin untuk membantu pasien-pasiennya keluar dari kerumunan. Ketika Sai kembali berbicara–ketika cakra Shikamaru terasa tidak jauh darinya, Sakura meninggalkan tempat pemberontakan mengarah ke pengungsian lain yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang mengorbankan nyawanya berulang kali–tidak bahkan puluhan dari kalian mampu menggantikannya–hanya untuk menegakkan perdamaian, untuk kalian semua yang bahkan tidak mengetahui pengorbanannya," Sai menarik perlahan kuas dari balik sakunya.

Sakura mendengar suara orang-orang berteriak dari balik punggungnya. Ia menoleh hanya untuk memastikan Shikamaru sudah sampai untuk membantu Sai. Lega. Mereka berdua membuat suara gemuruh dari tubuh pria-pria besat itu berjatuhan–menabrak rumah-rumah kayu juga pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Tempat pengungsian yang Sakura tuju tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Sebagian sudah pergi entah kemana, sisanya masih disana dengan pintar menyelinap ke balik rumah-rumah untuk menghindari amukan para pemberontak. Sakura memastikan dengan cakranya yang tersisa–menangkap aliran-aliran cakra di sekitarnya yang masih terasa utuh–baik baik saja. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu Sai dan Shikamaru. Kurang dari tiga detik, tanda kotak kecil di dahinya muncul. Sakura berharap tidak berlebihan baginya untuk menggunakannya. Atau, ia berharap tidak menggunakannya secara berlebihan.

 **.**

Sai dan Shikamaru melangkah keluar–dari bawah penanda desa Yusagakure. Sai menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keberadaan Sakura.

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja? kalian bertiga?" Kakek Abe dan kedua cucunya, Maki dan Shou–yang memeluk Sakura dari kanan dan kiri, mengantar Sakura sampai ke perbatasan desa.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya ketika melihat tidak ada korban yang terluka terlalu parah. Terlebih karena para pemberontak telah dipukul mundur dan menyadari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antar mereka sendiri.

"Maki, Shou, kemarilah! Sampaikan salamku pada Nona Tsunade," Sakura melepaskan pelukan pada keduanya dan mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, ya!" Sakura berdiri menyamakan posisi dengan kedua anak di hadapannya. "Kalian harus berjanji menjaga desa baik-baik," katanya seraya mengelus pipi keduanya bersamaan.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Naruto-niichan," Shou memekik tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk kepala bocah berusia 5 tahun dihadapannya, bermata bulat hitam pekat, sehitam rambutnya yang menjutai menutup pandangannya. Sedikit cerita heroik tentang Naruto mampu membuat Shou percaya bahwa pahlawan itu nyata. Sakura tidak tahu ia dapat memaparkan cerita akan sahabatnya itu dengan begitu antusias dan bangga. Membuat kedua anak di hadapannya memiliki semangat akan masa depannya. Sakura menarik senyum lebar.

"Sampai nanti!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan ketiganya, ke arah Sai dan Shikamaru.

Alis Shikamaru meninggi sebelah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat ia berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Selama beberapa detik Shikamaru memandanginya. Kemudian alisnya kembali turun. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah Sai dan bergumam "Tidak," sambil meneruskan langkah, "Ayo, sebelum hari gelap."

Sai dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya ketiganya meninggalkan tanah dan berlari di antara dahan pepohonan hutan Yusagakure yang pekat.

Di tengah perjalanan seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Shikamaru, ketika hari gelap dan perbatasan Konoha hanya kurang dari tiga jam, Sakura kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya. Shikamaru mendengar gesekan daun dari arah belakang, mengisyaratkan bahwa sesuatu terjadi. "Sai!" katanya memekik.

Sakura kehilangan kesadaran. Ia terjatuh dengan kepala mengarah ke tanah terlebih dahulu, jika bukan karena Sai yang sudah bersiap di bawah menangkapnya.

Sai menyerahkan Sakura ke atas punggung Shikamaru dengan wajah datar, "Instingmu seram juga, ya."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "Keluarkan alat lukismu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tertidur menghadap jendela dengan telapak tangan menumpu pipi kanannya.

 _Matanya._

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya satu persatu ke atas lantai tanpa suara. Mata hitamnya tidak berkedip. Memerhatikan kelopak mata Sakura masih tertutup rapat ketika ia mengambil langkah mendekat.

Sasuke berhenti. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah dari pinggir kasur–di balik hitam bayang tirai jendela–tanpa menghalau cahaya bulan yang masuk.

 _Bulu matanya._

Tidak bergerak. Sasuke masih memerhatikan tubuh yang terbaring tenang di hadapannya. Memerhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Perban di sisi kiri kepalanya–serta rambutnya yang menempel. Helaian rambut–yang jatuh menutupi lekuk wajahnya– _pink_ pucat di dalam kegelapan.

Sasuke melangkah. Melewati gelapnya bayangan tirai. Memerhatikan Sakura lebih dekat.

Tatapannya turun menuju bibir merah muda milik Sakura. Lekuk leher. Lengan. Jemarinya yang kurus–goresan luka berwarna merah melukis hampir di setiap lekuknya. Sasuke meraih–dengan ujung jemarinya–menyentuh salah satu dari beberapa–mungkin lebih–goresan di tangannya.

 _Hangat._

Kulit mereka bersentuhan tidak lebih dari tiga detik. Sasuke merasakan hangat dari ujung jarinya. Ia menaruh kembali lengannya kebalik jubah.

Kepalanya membayangkan skenario terburuk yang dapat mengakibatkan Sakura terbaring di hadapannya–juga luka di keningnya. Sasuke tahu. Ini bukan lah skenario terburuk. _Dirinya_ adalah skenario terburuk bagi Sakura.

Enam tahun. Yang diberikannya hanya kebencian. Namun, apa didapatkannya tetap kehangatan yang sama.

Saat Sasuke menatap kembali ke arah tubuh yang melekuk di balik selimut–di hadapannya, ia yakin bahwa dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Nyeri yang sama ketika memandang ke arah lengan kanan Naruto. Sasuke tidak berani melepaskan pandangannya. Memastikan rasa nyeri itu benar nyata. Sasuke memahaminya–menyadari sesuatu.

Kemudian ia menemukan dirinya berharap–dengan mata terpejam. Sekian lama. Akhirnya ia menemukan _sesuatu_ yang berharga–yang sebenarnya sedari awal sudah ada dan tidak pernah hilang. Menantinya untuk tersadar. Sasuke berharap ketika ia kembali dari perjalanannya nanti, nyeri itu akan hilang. Tergantikan dengan rasa hangat yang sama yang lengan Sakura mampu berikan pada ujung jarinya. Meski sedikit–sebatas kulit yang saling bersentuhan. Dan ia akan mampu memberikan apa yang seharusnya Sakura dapatkan. Sedari dulu.

Bola mata hitam terlihat dari balik kelopak mata yang terbuka perlahan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut pink di depan matanya meski sesaat. Tubuhnya berbalik cepat. Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya. Dibiarkannya Sakura tertidur di bawah remang cahaya bulan, jendela yang terbuka serta wangi malam menjelang pagi yang menyelinap masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taijiki melihat bulir air mata dari sudut mata hijau.

" _Berapapun lamanya jangan pernah berubah..._

 _...tetaplah menjadi dirimu..._

 _...mencintainya bahkan tanpa syarat apapun."_

Taijiki mematahkan harapannya,

Memiliki seseorang seperti Sakura baginya mungkin sudah jauh terlambat. Ia tahu rencananya berjalan lancar. Tujuannya akan tercapai. Sasuke akan berubah. Sasuke akan menyadarinya...

Konoha.

Naruto.

Sakura.

Bahkan Kakashi.

Adalah apa yang seharusnya berharga baik dalam–sharingan atau rinnegan–pandangannya miliknya.

Sakura menarik senyum.

Membuat pria di sampingnya tidak mungkin untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Tidak sekalipun_ _–_

 _tidak akan pernah."_

* * *

Penulis sedang sibuk-sibuknya persiapan akhir semester. Mohon dimaklumi ya :') dibalik itu, membuat chapter ini butuh revisi yang luar biasa. Tidak mudah membuat Sasuke tetap Sasuke, dan memberikan alur cerita yang _smooth_ sampai akhirnya ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Semua sadar kan, ya? kalau disini Sasuke mengakui perasaannya? hehehe

Seperti biasa sedikit penjelasan jalan cerita :

1\. Latar belakang di chapter ini adalah festival tahun baru, masih dalam rangkaian acara tahun baru di Konoha. Sebelumnya penulis mau buat scene obrolan Taijiki dan Sakura, namun takut terlalu bertele tele jadi hanya di buatkan dialognya saja

2\. Di chapter sebelumnya misi kakashi yg di kakashi hiden sudah selesai, saat pengumuman kebebasan sasuke hari itu juga kakashi menerima keputusan untuk menjadi hokage keenam. inget di chapter 699 kakashi sudah menjadi hokage, namun ia belum sah dilantik.

3\. Disini sebenarnya pengin dikasih liat kalau Taijiki punya ketertarikan lebih sama Sakura. Tapi mungkin penulis buat dilain waktu aja. Atau mungkin penulis buat epilog terpisah gitu kali ya hehe.

Yaaa walaupun chapter ini singkat semoga menghibur sasusaku semuanya. Review pleaseeee :D


	5. Dear my sweet kindest reader

_Reader tersayang_

Sebelumnya penulis ingin menyampaikan maaf terlebih dahulu, penulis sudah hiatus tanpa kabar, sehingga kesannya cerita jadi terbengkalai gak' jelas ㈶6 sekali lagi penulis mohon maaf. Penulis harus menuntaskan skripsi dan internship yang akhirnya bikin penulis jadi mampet ide untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Walaupun story line sudah hatam di luar kepala, tapi untuk nulis, rangkai kata, dan coba bangun emosi lagi susyah. Hiks.

Demi kecintaan penulis pada Kishimoto sensei dan komiknya, tentunya pada SasuSaku, disini penulis mau buat pernyataan kalau ff ini bakal dilanjutkan dengan syarat sbb :

1\. Kalian mau ff ini dilanjutin! Tolong kasih review yang menyatakan kalian masih mau baca kelanjutan ff ini  
2\. Bantu penulis! Tolong kasih tahu penulis apa saja yang harus diperbaiki (contoh: aku pengin cerita dari sudut pandang Sakura, atau aku pengin cerita dibuat lebih detail ke karakter lain, dsb) atau apa saja saran dari kalian yang sekiranya bisa buat ff ini jalan lagi ㈳7  
3\. Kalau review atau saran mencapai 10 orang, penulis bakalan SEGERA UPLOAD CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇳ9ㇳ8ㇴ2

Dari lubuk hati terdalam, sankyu kepada kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan baca ff ini. Semoga ff ini bisa lanjut ya! Aamiin!

 _Penulis-butuh-support-Airiang_

 _With love㈏6_


	6. Chapter 5

_TERIMA KASIH READER TERSAYANG_

 _SELAMAT MENIKMATI ㈎9_

* * *

Hari itu cerah sekali  
Musim semi menyentuh Konoha dengan dedaunan hijau mudanya di setiap dahan  
Langit menggantung tinggi biru diiringi arak-arakan awan putih kapas  
Di bawah gerbang Konoha, Sakura berdiri berdampingan dengan Kakashi

Cahaya matahari menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan pipi merah mudanya  
tertunduk malu dari pria tinggi di hadapannya

"Bagaimana, kalau...  
aku memintamu...  
untuk membawaku bersamamu..."

Kakashi hampir mengela napas  
 _Ah, ya ampun...  
_ Kakashi berharap dirinya tidak berada disana mendengarkan

"Ini perjalanan penebusan kesalahan bagiku,  
dan kesalahanku itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."  
Sasuke menjelaskan

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku..."  
Sayangnya, terlalu jelas bagi Sakura

Dari samping Kakashi mengamati Sakura yang tertunduk lemas  
Kakashi dapat memahaminya, begitu pun ia dapat memahami jawaban Sasuke  
Kakashi tahu bahwa kehadirannya tidak dianggap saat itu  
Jeda hening mengisi keduanya

Sasuke merasakan angin menyapa lembut pipinya,  
 _Selalu angin yang sama  
_ Seperti saat pertama kali ia kembali ke Konoha  
Ketika berada dekat dengannya  
 _Sakura..._

Sasuke meraih dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya  
Hingga wajah Sakura terangkat,  
"Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali..."

Mata hijau emerald milik Sakura hari itu  
sejauh apapun perjalanannya nanti...  
akan terekam jelas dalam ingatan Sasuke

Mengingatkan Sasuke pada kehangatan musim semi Konoha  
Mengingatkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh  
dengan kalimatnya selanjutnya...

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak yakin ada jurus yang dapat digunakan untuk menghentikan waktu  
Tidak sampai akhirnya...  
Sakura menatap dalam hitam-rinnegan milik Sasuke

dan jarak yang begitu dekat...  
membuatnya menahan napas

Ketika jarak akhirnya merenggang...  
Langkah Sasuke menjauh dan lebih jauh lagi

Dari balik punggung lebar milik Sasuke  
Sakura menggantungkan harapannya tinggi  
sama seperti langit hari itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat wajah ke arah Shizune, "Sama-sama, senpai."

Shizune menghilang masuk ke dalam ruangan di belakang Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Jam di meja menunjukkan pukul 5 sore ketika Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya. Sakura membereskan meja sebelum memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Hembusan angin datang dari jendela–yang memang selalu dibiarkan terbuka–mengacaukan kertas yang telah tersusun. Sakura menghembuskan napas melihat kertas berserakan ke seluruh ruangan. Sakura melangkah ke dekat jendela. Sebelum sempat menarik jendela tertutup, tangan Sakura terhenti karena angin kembali berhembus. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang lain. Tanpa menggerutu ketika melihat beberapa kertas menghilang ke balik lemari. Ia memilih menikmati angin yang menghembus ke arahnya dengan mata tertutup.

Angin musim gugur menyapanya pertama kali sore itu. Sakura baru tersadar bahwa matahari tidak lagi panas menyengat seperti seharusnya di musim panas.

"Sudah musim gugur, ya." Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura tersenyum, matanya terbuka satu-persatu. Matahari sudah setengah menghilang dibalik bukit Hokage.

Sakura membayangkan Sasuke berjalan entah dimana saat ini. Berteduh dari terik matahari sambil memandangi dedaunan yang berjatuh terhembus angin, dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin tersebut.

Sakura menurungkan pegangan tanggannya dari jendela, kemudian melipatnya untuk menyangga dagu. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali secara perlahan, "Indah sekail," katanya sembari menikmati warna langit yang memerah terang.

"Kau akan melewatkan musim gugur tahun ini juga, Sasuke-kun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim terus berganti  
Sakura kehilangan hari untuk menghitung  
Seiring musim yang terus berganti,  
Hati dan pikirannya tetap tertuju pada satu sosok

 _Sasuke pergi ketika musim semi tiba_

Kakashi sah menjadi pengemban amanah nomor satu di desa, sebagai Hokage ke-6  
Semua meributkan skandal Kakashi dan surat yang selalu dibacanya sembunyi-sembunyi  
" _Kau melewatkan hal yang seru,"  
_ pikir Sakura

 _Sasuke datang kembali di penutup musim semi tahun ini_

Tanpa secarik surat, sepatah kata, atau sekedar bertatap muka  
Sasuke datang kembali hanya untuk meninggalkan hutan yang setengah terbakar  
dan berpuluh penjahat yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya  
Wajah Sakura memerah, senyumnya mengembang

 _Akhirnya musim gugur kedua pun tiba_

Naruto dan Hinata akan segera resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri  
Dan hampir seluruh teman-temannya telah menemukan tempat untuk melabuhkan hati  
" _Seharusnya kau pulang, kita rayakan hari bahagia Naruto bersama,"  
_ Sakura meminta dalam hati

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-harinya selalu berlalu begitu saja. Sama. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya satu-persatu menuju pintu rumahnya. Kalaupun berbeda ia hanya akan berpindah tempat, pikir Sakura. Namun, kegiatan yang dilakukan selebihnya sama saja.

Sakura meraih pegangan pintu, memutarnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," kepala ayahnya muncul dari balik sofa.

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati sup ikan hangat adalah menu makan malamnya hari ini. Air liurnya hampir tumpa. Sebelum itu ibunya dengan keras menepuk bokongnya. Menyuruhnya mandi dan berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Sakura mengerang kesal. Padahal perutnya sudah berbunyi.

"Aku dengar Naruto dan Hinata akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya dalam waktu dekat, apakah benar?"

Sakura memandangi ayahnya yang masih menonton tv ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, "Iya, kurang lebih dua minggu lagi."

"Tidak bisa kah kau mengajak kami kesana?" sahut ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa datang kalau ayah dan ibu juga datang."

"Dasar," ibunya menaruh mangkuk nasi dengan keras ke hadapan Sakura.

"Karena sepertinya aku masih harus menunggu lama sebelum pesta pernikahanmu, makanya tolong bilang pada Naruto untuk mengundang kami juga," ayahnya menarik kursi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Kizashi bersiap untuk mendapat pukulan dari putrinya. Tapi pukulannya tidak kunjung datang. Kizashi mendapati Sakura sedang memandangi daging ikan dalam mangkuk nasinya.

"Ah, begitu ya," Jawab Sakura sembari mengunyah. Kedua orang tuanya dibuat tercengang. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dan memilih untuk tidak memberikan respon.

Sakura tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya hanya bercanda. Mereka suka sekali bercanda. Jika bukan mengganggu anaknya sendiri lalu siapa lagi yang mereka bisa ganggu. Sakura tahu mereka telah bersama semenjak masih sangat muda dan meninggalkan keluarganya masing-masing. Mereka selalu bergurau tidak sabar untuk segera hidup tanpa Sakura jika ia sudah menikah nanti. Padahal mungkin sebaliknya, Sakura yakin.

"Aku masih sering bertemu dengan Naruto di pemandian air hangat," tiba-tiba ayahnya berbicara.

"Rumah sebesar itu tidak mungkin tidak memiliki pemandian air hangatnya sendiri, kan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Naruto itu, aku rasa ia terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Hinata," timpal ibunya jauh dari topik yang dilemparkan sang suami, "Coba kau bayangkan..."

"Bu, dia itu anak dari Yondaime Hokage, calon Hokage ke tujuh, dia juga yang menyelamatkan kita semua, kalau bukan karena dirinya aku bisa pastikan kita tidak bisa makan sup ikan di meja seperti ini. Tentu saja Hinata yang beruntung mendapatkannya."

"Meski memang anak itu juga sangat hebat bisa bersama orang seperti Hinata," lanjut Sakura, menekankan kata _sangat_ sedikit berlebihan.

Kedua orangtuanya mendengarkan pembelaan lebar Sakura yang sembari menyeruput sup ikan langsung dari mangkuknya.

"Eeeh, tapi bukan hanya karena Naruto saja. Sasuke juga, kan?"

Sakura tersedak mendengar ibunya. Hidung terasa terbakar.

"Wah, benar itu! Sasuke-kun menyelamatkan kita juga. Betapa beruntungnya kalau kita bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun di rumah ini." ayahnya menepukan tangan ke atas paha.

"Dia satu-satunya Uchiha! Pewaris tunggal!" ibunya menyahut cepat. Matanya girang berbinar.

Gelak tawa Kizashi yang susul menyusul dengan Mebuki memenuhi seisi rumah. Sakura menelan makanannya perlahan. Ia hampir tersedak dua kali melihat kedua orangtuanya tertawa-tawa.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

"Ditambah lagi, Sasuke-kun jauh lebih tampan dari Naruto. Ne, Sakura-chan?" Suara riang ibunya menghampiri telinga Sakura.

"Semoga Sasuke-kun cepat kembali ya, ayah. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengundangnya makan ke rumah."

Wajah Sakura panas. Seketika wajah putih, rahang tegas, bulu mata lentik, bola mata hitam milik Sasuke muncul dalam bayangan Sakura. Sakura merasa wajahnya akan memerah sampai ke telinga. Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Pembicaraan Kizashi dan Mebuki terus berlanjut. Tentang bagaimana mereka akan menyambut Sasuke di kemudian hari dan tentang bagaimana beruntungnya Sakura jika Sasuke benar-benar datang ke rumah mereka. Saat makan Sakura masih terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap dapat mengusir imajinasi kedua orangtuanya sehingga tidak ikut merasuki pikirannya.

"Ayah dan ibu seharusnya mengkhawatirkan tentang kebiasaan kalian sendiri yang perlu diperbaiki sebelum mengkhawatirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu," mulut Sakura penuh dengan makanan yang dijejalkannya sekaligus. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Mangkuk ayah dan ibunya masih penuh tidak tersentuh.

Sakura meninggalkan meja makan setelah membantu ibunya membereskan dapur. Hari ini jadi terasa lebih melelahkan dari biasanya. Pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya terhenti ketika akhirnya Sakura mengatakan dengan dingin, "Sasuke tidak mungkin pulang dalam waktu dekat. Apa seharusnya aku tidak usah datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, ya?"

Sakura menuju kamarnya dengan menyeret langkah. Badannya menempel pada dinding ketika menaiki tangga. Ia merasakan sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja semangatnya jadi turun. Pulang bertugas dari rumah sakit memang melelahkan, tapi sesuatu terus mengganjal dalam hatinya. Lalu ditambah candaan orangtuanya yang bagi Sakura sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Sakura membaringkan punggungnya ke kasur. Kaca jendelanya terbuka setengah. Sakura melihat bintang-bintang di langit mengintip dari baliknya. Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke arah jendela. Kemudian meraba dahinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana, ya?"

Air hangat mengalir di pipinya tanpa Sakura sadari. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyerbu pikirannya. Ketika semua sahabatnya sedang berbahagia, menangis seorang diri seperti ini adalah salah. Buru-buru Sakura menyeka air mata yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya. Ditariknya guling ke dalam pelukan, sambil mengerang.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu kado yang terbaik, tenang saja Naruto... Hinata..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tergelak mendengar cerita Sakura tentang kedua orangtuanya. Sakura salah mengira Ino dapat mengerti perasaannya. Tangan Ino sampai meraih perut ketika tertawa. Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mengamati Ino yang tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Orangtuamu... haha... sungguh hebat! Kau keterlaluan jika tidak mempertemukan mereka dengan Sasuke-kun, sang pewaris tunggal," Kata Ino mencoba berhenti tertawa.

"Pewaris tunggal! Hahaha," Ino kembali tertawa dengan membungkuk dan memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri.

Sakura memandangi Ino dengan tatapan datar. Masih tidak bisa mengerti, bagian mana yang lucu dari dua penggal kata _pewaris tunggal._ Ino tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar kata tersebut. Diulang berapa kalipun ia akan meledak tertawa.

Sakura bergeser menjauh ketika Ino masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Matanya beralih pada tumpukan keramik cantik berwarna hijau tua pudar dengan berbagai macam ukuran yang menghias di atas etalase.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam mencoba memilihkan barang untuk dijadikan kado bagi Naruto dan Hinata–yang selama satu setengah jam lebih terpakai untuk bercerita dan tertawa–Sai tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Ino merasa perlu menjaga privasinya dan Sakura sebagai seorang wanita, "Kita lanjut di lain waktu saja, bagaimana?"

"Oh, begitu?"

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. "Baiklah," Lagipula Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu kencan Ino dengan Sai.

Ino melambai pada Sakura dan pergi dengan tangan melingkar di lengan Sai. Sakura yakin, mereka berdua yang pasti akan segera menyusul Naruto dan Hinata menikah. Ino selalu memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bercerita tentang Sai pada Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura tahu bahwa Sai adalah orang yang tepat untuk Ino, dan Sai akan sangat beruntung dapat bersama Ino yang memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam masalah cinta. Sakura tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

Hari masih siang, matahari terik berada tegas di atas kepala, dan Sakura berjalan tidak jelas di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Sakura mencoba mencari kado dengan usahanya sendiri.

Namun, rasa mengganjal dalam hatinya–seperti ada kerikil-kerikil yang bergeser kesana kemari dalam dadanya–membuat Sakura malas untuk melakukan apapun. Beruntung hari ini ia sedang tidak bertugas. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa mengganjal tersebut, Sakura melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, matanya terus tertuju pada gedung bercat putih berjarak tiga gedung dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sakura menghampiri gedung tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan perasaannya dengan membaca beberapa buku. Lagipula, Sakura merasa aneh ketika membayangkan dirinya duduk sendirian di dalam kedai. Ino ataupun Hinata selalu pergi bersama menemaninya.

Perpustakaan sepi di tengah hari panas seperti ini. Sakura melambai pada penjaga persputakaan yang hari itu berjaga. Seorang chuunin muda bertubuh kurus dan tinggi, rambutnya panjang sebahu, membalas lambaian Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk.

Dari sekian banyak rak buku. Sakura tahu kemana harus berjalan dan memilih. Kemudian ia akan duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Sayangnya hari itu seseorang sudah mendahuluinya. Tempat duduk itu tepat di pojok kanan perpustakaan. Cahaya matahari tidak sampai kesana dan hal itu baik jika cuaca sedang panas. Kursinya sudah sedikit bergoyang karena miring, Sakura yakin tidak banyak orang yang menginginkan tempat tersebut.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menaruh tumpukan bukunya ke atas meja. Pandangannya tertahan. Dan sebelum Sakura sempat menyapa, sesosok pria tegap di sampingnya sudah tersenyum dan menyapanya terlebih dulu.

"Sakura, apa kabar?"

Ingatan akan pertemuan mereka sebelumnya terlintas di kepala Sakura, "Taijiki-san." Sakura sempat terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "Kabarku baik tentu saja."

 **.**

Jeda hening terasa sekali ketika berada di perpustakaan. Detik jam di dinding jadi terdengar lebih keras dari apapun. Sakura merasa ada yang janggal dengan pertemuannya dengan Taijiki. Tumpukan buku yang dibaca oleh Taijiki, tidak ada satu judul pun yang cocok satu sama lain, Sakura mencoba menerka. Dan buku yang berada di bawah lengannya, bertema romansa, yang menurut Sakura sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Taijiki.

Sakura menghindari mata Taijiki, yang sayangnya duduk tepat di hadapannya. Taijiki tahu ia sedang diamati.

"Aku sebenarnya jarang berada di Konoha. Jika bukan karena untuk penyelidikan Sasuke waktu itu, aku rasa aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha."

Sakura menatap lurus pada Taijiki, berpikir sejenak, _"Aku bahkan tidak bertanya."_

"Lalu sekarang?" Sakura menanggapi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku." Jawab Taijiki setengah berbisik.

Sakura terkejut.

"Tidak, aku bercanda," kata Taijiki dengan tertawa kecil. Respon Sakura membuatnya tergelitik.

Sakura menahan tangannya yang hampir melemparkan tumpukan buku di hadapannya ke arah Taijiki.

Keduanya kemudian saling menatap. Sakura menunggu jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Taijiki. "Aku sengaja menuggumu disini, maaf tapi aku sudah dari tadi mengikutimu."

Dahi Sakura bertaut, _"Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak."_

"Penyelidikanku pada Sasuke waktu itu, aku harap kau merahasiakannya... semuanya adalah rekayasa."

"Aku tidak salah dengar?" Sakura memiringkan kepala. Jelas kebingungan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sudah lama ingin membicarakan ini denganmu, tapi banyak kendala yang terjadi di Konoha." Sakura menatap lurus tanpa berkedip. Menunggu penjelasan Taijiki dengan napas yang tertahan.

"Aku mengajukan diri pada Nona Tsunade untuk melakukan penyelidikan tersebut. Tujuanku adalah untuk membantu Sasuke."

"Membantu Sasuke? Maksudmu membebaskannya dari ancaman penjara seumur hidup?"

Taijiki menggeleng. "Nona Tsunade sudah mengatasi hal itu," Wajah Taijiki menengadah ke atas, mencoba memilah kata yang tepat, "aku membantu Sasuke kembali pada teman-temannya, pada Naruto, juga padamu."

Sakura terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Bola mata hijaunya terlihat semua dan ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sakura sebisa mungkin mencerna apa yang coba dijelaskan oleh Taijiki.

"Jadi kau sengaja melakukan wawancara itu? Semuanya?"

Taijiki mengangguk, "Dengan tujuan membuat Sasuke melihat satu persatu temannya mengungkapkan pikiran dan perasaan mereka terhadap Sasuke. Sehingga Sasuke sadar bahwa ia memiliki orang-orang yang dapat diandalkan."

"Jadi aku berhutang maaf padamu," kata Taijiki cepat, mencoba melanjutkan penjelasannya, "aku tahu kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi, bisa kupastikan, Sasuke sudah berubah. Dengan atau tanpa penyelidikan yang telah aku rekayasa, Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa desa ini beserta isinya sangat berharga."

Antara mendengarkan dan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang lalu, Sakura masih bungkam.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku?" tanya Taijiki

"Sasuke ingin mengembalikan..."

"Mengembalikan klannya, dengan memulai semuanya dari awal," Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata Taijiki.

Taijiki menjelaskan kembali secara perlahan, "Sasuke berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan membangun klannya dengan memiliki keluarganya sendiri, Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke mampu melakukannya, ia pergi untuk menebus perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya."

Dari balik punggungnya, Sakura merasa hawa panas di luar menembus ke dalam perpustakaan. Cahaya matahari yang jatuh menerangi lantai kayu, memantulkan kilap lantai yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat lebih jelas.

Bayangan kabur ketika Sakura melihat Sasuke di dalam hutan secara sekilas, serta punggung lebar Sasuke yang menjauh pergi tiba-tiba terlihat oleh Sakura. Hangat jari Sasuke yang menempel di dahinya, mata hitam yang tepat berada di hadapannya, semua tiba-tiba terlihat lagi. Memori tersebut datang tidak terbendung.

"Sakura," panggil Taijiki, membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Taijiki-san."

Senyuman Sakura yang tertarik pelan tiba-tiba membuat hati Taijiki jadi sangat tenang. "Ah, begitu, ya."

Beberapa saat, dalam hitungan detik, Taijiki melihat bulir air mata dari sudut mata hijau Sakura. Kemudian Sakura berpaling. Cepat sekali. Sakura menundukkan kepala, merasakan penuh didalam dadanya. Tidak ada sakit. Hanya saja rasa mengganjal yang telah ada selama beberapa hari tiba-tiba meluap menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Rasa rindu yang tidak terbendung. Sakura akhirnya menyadarinya. Ia begitu lama menahannya sampai tidak sadar, bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke. Sangat amat.

Dibalik semua senyuman dan tawanya selama ini, Sakura mengakui bahwa sulit rasanya membicarakan tentang Sasuke pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya selain Naruto. Meski bukan lagi rasa sedih yang coba Sakura pendam, namun rasa rindu tidak kurang menyesakkan dari itu.

"Aku berharap kau jangan pernah berubah, Sakura."

Sakura menangkap tatapan Taijiki. Sendu terpantul dari dalam mata coklatnya yang menyala. Perasaan Taijiki sendiri pun bercampur. Bersalah, tentu bukan kata yang tepat. Sedih, juga bukan kata yang tepat. Taijiki berada diantara sukses menjalankan rencananya dan mematahkan harapannya sendiri dalam satu waktu. Harapan yang tumbuh atas dasar apa, ia sendiri tidak paham. Disitulah perasaannya.

"Tetaplah menjadi dirimu. Tetap percayalah padanya, juga mecintainya tanpa syarat apapun."

Sakura mendengarkan Taijiki sambil tersenyum. Begitu tulus dan menyejukkan, pikir Taijiki. Membuat Taijiki melakukan hal yang sama.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukannya di perpustakaan, Sakura pun keluar bersama Taijiki. Beruntung bagi Sakura, Taijiki berbaik hati menawarkan dirinya menemani Sakura berkeliling memilihkan kado untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah cukup lama memilih antara satu set mangkuk ramen atau sepasang sapu tangan, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli sepasang sapu tangan. Taijiki mengingatkan Sakura untuk membelikan hal yang sama jika ia menikah nanti.

Langit memerah menaungi Konoha. Lampu di sepanjang jalan mulai menyala. Taijiki kembali berpamitan dengan Sakura. Sebelum pergi, Taijiki memberikan kata-kata terakhir yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Sakura.

"Aku rasa hanya kaulah yang mampu, Sakura."

Setelah mendengarnya, Sakura meyakini untuk terus memupuk rasa percayanya pada Sasuke, juga pada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sakura semakin lama semakin bertumbuh kuat, sehingga ia mampu mengatasi rasa rindu yang akan menyerang sewaktu-waktu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Semangatnya seperti kembali membara. Sakura terus-menerus melambai sampai Taijiki menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Senyuman Sakura menyisakan rasa bahagia yang membuat Taijiki bangga telah menyelesaikan tujuannya dengan baik. Tidak hanya untuk Sasuke. Juga untuk Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

/Flashback _Sakura Hiden_ /

Berpayung langit dengan milyaran bintang menghiasi  
Malam pada musim semi tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya,  
Sasuke terhenti sebentar untuk memandang ke atas

Tiga orang pria tergeletak di bawah kakinya  
Membuat Sasuke berpikir dua kali akan arah perjalanannya saat ini  
Sasuke tidak pernah terhenti  
ataupun berputar arah

Sasuke mengamati salah satu pria di bawahnya  
Sasuke sempat melihat ke dalam ingatannya,  
Ia melihat Konoha  
Obat-obatan  
Dan...  
Sakura

Sekali lagi Sasuke membuka kertas di tangannya  
yang baru saja didapatnya dari Kakashi  
ditulis dengan begitu terburu-buru...

 _SAKURA DICULIK_

Kertasnya terselip jatuh dari tangan Sasuke  
Dengan sunshinnya, Sasuke pergi...  
bahkan sebelum kertas tadi sempat menyentuh jejak kakinya di tanah

* * *

Haloooooo kalian yang sudah memberikan review terima kasih ㈵6

 _ **donat bunder, unnihikari, Ranindri, Himenatlyschiffer, Nurulita as Lita-san, I Can't Do It, jiaannbl, devki, Dwisuke, duckey-huey, kiku-chan**_

Gimana chapter ini?

Penulis sengaja gak memasukan cerita yang sudah diceritakan di novel-novel Naruto ya. Buat kalian yang belum baca, penulis saranin untuk baca dulu Sakura Hiden dan Sasuke Shinden, atau nonton animenya. Di Sakura Hiden, jelas banget kalau Sakura masih suka galau, bingung hubungannya gimana sama Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke Konoha buat menyelamatkan Sakura yang diculik (walaupun Goddess kita berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri) haha

Di Chapter 5 ini, Sakura walaupun sudah gak galau lagi, dia lagi kangen-kangennya sama Sasuke. Sedikit banyak karena cuma dia sendiri yang gak memiliki pasangan. Tapi setelah denger penjelasan dari Taijiki, Sakura sadar "Oh, ini perasaan kangen sampai segitunya, ya." gituuuu ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4

Semoga gak mengecewakan ya setelah sekian lama. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian. Penulis kasih bocoran, di chapter selanjutnya SasuSaku moment bakal muncul lagi. Yuhu!

 _Revieeew ya guys. I love reviews._


	7. Chapter 6

_**NARUHINA HAPPY WEDDING!**_

 _ **SASUKE IS BAAAACK**_

* * *

Tapak kaki seseorang yang sedang terburu-buru terdengar di lorong. Kaki kecil mlik seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terikat dua yang ikut melompat-lompat di kanan dan kiri bahunya seraya ia berlari. Gadis kecil itu mengikuti lorong yang berkelok. Ketika dilihatnya hamparan hijau taman dan terdengar ketuk bambu yang mengena pinggir kolam, larinya perlahan melambat. Di depan kolam tersebut ada dua orang pria duduk berdampingan dengan wajah menghadap ke arah langit.

"Cuaca yang hebat."

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkah dan berdiri bersembunyi dibalik tirai bambu. Memperhatikan dua punggung lebar yang sama-sama mengenakan hakama.

"Aku menemui Iruka-san beberapa hari yang lalu," sambungnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, tapi tanpa seijinmu aku sudah memintanya terlebih dahulu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi begitu, ya. Pantas saja Iruka sensei tidak begitu kaget saat aku memintanya menjadi waliku."

"Ya, begitu."

Naruto merasa senang bahwa Iruka mau menjadi perwakilannya untuk menjadi saksi pernikahannya. Satu minggu sebelum tanggal pernikahannya, Naruto merasa bingung dan gugup harus memilih satu dari semua kerabat dekatnya untuk menjadi wakilnya. Ketika sedang berjalan menuju kedai ramen seperti biasanya, Naruto berpapasan dengan Konohamaru.

"Nii-chan, dengar ya, Kakashi-sensei itu pilihan yang tidak tepat. Kau yakin dia tidak akan telat nanti? Kemudian Tsunade baa-chan, aduh yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk karena kau mendahuluinya menikah."

Konohamaru lanjut menjelaskan pada Naruto, "Jika bukan Iruka-sensei, aku rasa tidak ada orang lain lagi di desa ini." Kata-kata 'di desa ini' membuat Naruto tertegun beberapa saat. Kedua orangtuanya, Kakek Sandaime Hokage, dan Jiraiya, wajah-wajah orang tersebut melewati ingatannya. Naruto ingat bahwa pilihan-pilihan itu tidak mudah baginya untuk memutuskan sendiri. Beruntung ternyata Konohamaru telah tumbuh lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya.

Senyum Naruto masih mengembang. "Terima kasih," katanya pada pria tua di sampingnya. Matanya yang abu-abu, wajah putih salju dengat kerutan, hari itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku merasa tenang. Karena kau yang akan menikahi putriku, aku merasa begitu tenang," Jawabnya.

Tidak ada gurat cemas meski sedikit. Cuaca hari itu memastikan hal yang hebat benar-benar akan menjad kenyataan. Hati Hiashi yang selama ini dipenuhi kecemasan akan masa depan putrinya, yang dahulu semata hanya untuk masa depan klan, kini dipenuhi ketenangan. Dirinya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hinata apalagi klan yang suatu saat nanti akan ditinggalkannya.

Hiashi mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi batu yang ia duduki secara perlahan. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata biru laut di hadapannya, Hiashi memegang pundak Naruto.

Getaran hangat memenuhi Naruto seketika. Seakaan ayah dan ibunya berdiri di kanan dan kirinya dengan senyum, Naruto merasakan getaran penuh kebahagiaan. Penuh harapan. Mata Hiashi meyakinkan hal tersebut.

"Terima kasih." katanya begitu lantang sembari mendukkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya kemudian membalikan badan dan melangkah naik ke lorong dengan senyum Naruto masih tergantung di ujung bibirnya.

"Hanabi keluarlah, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi." Hiashi memiringkan kepala ke arah tirai bambu dimana Hanabi bersembunyi.

Hanabi muncul perlahan dengan wajah tersipu. "Nee-chan sudah siap berangkat, aku kemari untuk memberitahukan itu."

"Baiklah. Naruto, pergilah jemput Hinata, aku akan mengabari yang lain untuk segera berangkat ke kuil."

"Iya, ayah."

Hiashi hampir terhenti ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya ayah. Ia hampir tersenyum dibuatnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkah.

"Oi, Onii-san," Hanabi memandanginya dengan menyipitkan mata.

Wajah Hanabi di hadapannya membuat Naruto gemas. Pipi Hanabi yang bulat dan wajahnya yang putih seperti salju, mengingatkan Naruto pada Hinata sewaktu kecil. Hanabi mengeluarkan jemari kecilnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung, mengarahkan Naruto untuk mendekat ke padanya.

"Kuberitahu, ya."

Naruto mengarahkan telinganya ketika Hanabi berbisik, "Ng?"

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai onee-chan, tapi aku sangat senang kau mau bersama-sama dengannya. Sekarang aku serahkan tugasku dan Neji Nii-san padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

Hanabi kemudian mencium pipi Naruto. Cepat sekali sampai Naruto tidak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia melihat Hanabi berlari meninggalkannya mengejar Hiashi. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang membawa serta foto Neji. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menegakkan tubuh, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Naruto dan Hinata melangkah turun dari tangga semua orang terhenti untuk memandang. Mengagumi keduanya yang berjalan perlahan beriringan dengan latar belakang pohon Sakura yang menari-nari dan lukisan wajah para kage di atasnya.

Diantara semua senyum para tamu undangan , Iruka Umino, meneteskan air mata seketika itu juga. Perasaan haru dan bangga terus-menerus membuatnya meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya menarik napas, tidak berani mengedipkan mata, takut akan kehilangan moment yang paling penting selama ia menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Keputusannya untuk meminta tolong pada Negara lain menggantikan seluruh Shinobi–kerabat Naruto–yang datang pada pesta pernikahan Naruto hari ini membuat Kakashi bahagia. Ia memandang wajah Yondaime di atas bukit, _"Yosh, Sensei, aku melakukannya dengan baik!"_ serunya dalam hati. Kakashi sangat puas sekaligus bangga dengan keputusannya.

"Hinata selamat, ya." Ino, Tenten dan Sakura menyambut Hinata bersamaan. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri terpisah meski tidak jauh dari satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih, ya," Hinata memeluk ketiganya, erat sekali, "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Meski hanya mengenakan kimono sederhana, wajahnya yang putih terlihat sempurna dengan riasan yang juga sangat sederhana. Sakura dibuat terpukau dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memandangi Hinata tak' berkedip.

"Naruto, dia terlihat berbeda sekali, ya," disisi lain, Ino dan Tenten begitu terkejut melihat Naruto berpakaian rapih dan terlihat tampan. Membuat keduanya bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Hinata," kata Ino sembari menyenggol bahu Hinata. "Naruto keren sekali. Sekarang baru kalian terlihat cocok."

Tenten terkekeh, "Aku yakin kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu ya, Hinata."

Lalu wajah Hinata merona merah muda. Kepala Sakura menggeleng-geleng mendengar kedua temannya. Sakura mendengar suara tawa kecil Hinata di hadapannya. Wajah Hinata yang memerah natural, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan suara tawanya yang hampir tak terdengar. Terlihat sangat–amat–manis. Membuat Sakura–atau siapapun disana–sekali lag iri padanya.

"Ayo-ayo kita berfoto dulu," Ino mengeluarkan kamera setelah beberapa saat merogoh-rogoh saku celana milik Sai. "Maaf sayang, kau berfoto dengan Naruto saja nanti," katanya meninggalkan Sai yang berdiri setia tidak jauh dari Ino, hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tamu terus berdatangan mengelilingi Naruto dan Hinata. Bergirilan menghampiri keduanya. Memberi selamat, memberikan kado, juga tidak lupa memberikan do'a yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Saat yang lain sudah mundur, Sakura menyadari bahwa gilirannya lah–sebagai yang terakhir–menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat Naruto lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Sakura dapat melihat bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ino sebelumnya benar–benar bukan sekedar untuk menggoda Hinata. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum penuh haru di hadapan keduanya.

Tubuh tinggi yang tegap, dada bidang, dengan malu-malu ia menunjukkan sederet gigi ke hadapan Sakura, "Sakura-chan," kata Naruto mendahului Sakura.

"Selamat ya," Suara Sakura hampir tercekat, dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang begitu kuat. "Lihat," Sakura mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tas lipat kecilnya. Tinta hitam yang ditulis dengan begitu rapih.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto menyeringai. Mata biru lautnya terbuka lebar melihat tulisan _'Selamat'_ yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sai dan Ino memerhatikan dari belakang. Wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lebar di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata membuat semua tenang, kecuali Sai. "Ia akan baik-baik saja," Ino meremas tangan Sai.

Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sai, "Ia baik-baik saja, Sai," sekali lagi Ino meyakinkan.

Ekspresi datar yang sebelumnya menghampiri, kini berubah menjadi senyum tulus begitu tenang. Sai merasa tenang. Tentu saja, hanya Ino yang mampu membacanya, juga Ino yang akan menenangkannya. Sai percaya pada Ino, bukan hanya karena Ino adalah teman semasa kecil Sakura, namun karena Sai percaya padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan," Naruto dan Hinata mengatakannya secara bergantian setelah menerima kado dari Sakura, juga secarik kertas berharga yang akan selamanya disimpan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Sakura memandangi keduanya dengan hati penuh harap agar mereka selalu dilindungi dan diberikan kebahagiaan. Sakura mengabadikan momen itu dengan kedua matanya untuk diingat sampai ia tua nanti. Naruto dihadapannya akan selalu menjadi Naruto yang ada dalam ingatannya. Air matanya hampir tumpah jika bukan karena rasa malunya. Sakura mengatakan berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan terlihat bodoh dan jelek saat difoto nanti jika ia sampai menangis.

Sakura memeluk keduanya, "Sekali lagi selamat, ya." dengan pelukan yang sangat erat, sambil membayangkan tangan Sasuke ikut melingkar bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka pintu dihadapannya. Kayunya sudah begitu tua, tidak terawat sampai sulit untuk dibuka. Ia berdiri dengan mata tertutup selama beberapa saat debu berterbangan ke arahnya ketika pintu terbuka. Matanya yang perlahan membuka, disuguhi pemandangan ruangan tengah rumah yang kosong dan hanya dipenuhi debu. Cahaya matahari menembus dari sobekan – sobekan kecil dari jendela.

Sasuke menelusuri lorong dimana diujungnya terdapat ruangan lain. Kamar Itachi. Ingatannya masih jelas ketika kaki kecilnya berlari dilorong itu kemudian masuk ke kamar Itachi, tanpa seijinnya Sasuke kecil mengganggunya yang sedang tidur atau belajar. Sasuke menyinggungkan senyum kecil teringat Itachi–meski merasa terganggu–akan selalu menyambut Sasuke dan menanyakan apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Ia melanjutkan berjalan menelusuri pekarangan belakang melewati ruang tengah. Lantai kayunya terus berdecit rapuh. Ketika pintu menghadap pekarangan dibuka, cahaya pagi masuk menghangatkan seluruh ruangan yang entah berapa lama tidak pernah menghirup udara segar.

Musim semi menghiasi pekarangan dengan pohon Sakura rindang dan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh subur setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Pepohonan berbunyi tenang ketika angin berhembus melewatinya, menjatuhkan kelopak bunga-bunga Sakura dari ujung dahannya. Sasuke mendapati satu ke dalam telapak tangannya. Sasuke merasakan seseorang datang bersamaan dengan angin tersebut. Akhirnya, pikir Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan tahu." Sindir Sasuke, menarik senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Belum sampai tiga puluh menit Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ia sudah ketahuan oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak sangsi akan kehebatan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pulang untuk memberikan selamat untukku, kan?" Naruto balik menggodanya. Senyum Sasuke masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih aman setelahnya. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke bernostalgia dengan rumah lamanya yang penuh kenangan kelam. Hinata terkejut bukan main ketika dari pintu menyambut kedatangan suaminya, yang tidak biasanya pulang sebelum matahari mulai terbenam. Naruto mencium keningnya dan menempelkan satu jari ke mulutnya. Hinata mengangguk segera. Dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dengan begitu ramah.

Sasuke menunduk ke arah Hinata, setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mencoba mengingat bahwa sosok Hinata yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah pasangan dari sahabatnya. Kaki Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam sendal rumah yang hangat. Begitu pula yang dirasakannya ketika melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh ke dalam rumah. Rasa hangat itu begitu jelas, jauh berbanding terbalik dari rumah yang sebelumnya ia datangi. Ditambah, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia disambut pulang dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan siapkan makanan," tangan Hinata menarik jaket Naruto dengan sigap, menggantungkannya dengan rapi ke rak baju di dalam kamar.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke masuk dan berkeliling, memamerkan foto-foto yang berisikan kenangan yang Sasuke lewatkan. Sasuke tidak pernah heran ketika akhirnya Naruto menjalani hidup bersama Hinata. Sejauh ingatannya mampu mengingat, Hinata selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Naruto setiap mereka berdekatan. Foto-foto temannya yang lain terpajang di foto pernikahan Naruto yang dicetak besar berada di tengah ruang keluarga. Sasuke terhenti untuk memandanginya. Ketika semua temannya berdiri berpasangan, matanya tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang berdiri mengenakan dress satu padan dengan warna rambutnya, merah muda. Sakura berdiri dengan senyuman. Senyum yang entah kapan terakhir kali dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Mereka kemudian duduk diruang tengah, tidak ada basa basi Sasuke langsung membahas semua yang terjadi selama perjalanannya. Semua informasi yang penting untuk Naruto ketahui.

"Naruto, aku harus segera menemui Rokudaime Hokage untuk memberitahukannya juga."

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku ikut bersamamu," kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Wajahnya berubah pucat, tangannya berkeringat seketika, "Kalau aku bertemu Kakashi sensei, dia akan tahu bahwa aku kabur dari tugasku."

Suara Naruto yang melengking terdengar oleh Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makan di dapur. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke," katanya lagi setengah berteriak. Hinata tertawa kecil. Kalau suaminya masih begitu, sia-sia saja menyuruh Hinata menjaga rahasia kedatangan Sasuke, dengan suaranya sendiri separuh desa akan segera tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang.

Dengan alis setengah terangkat, Sasuke berusaha menenangkan pendengarannya. " _Aku lupa betapa berisiknya Naruto."_

"Lalu, lalu, apakah kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Kalau itu yang dibutuhkan. Masih banyak yang perlu aku cari tahu. Lagipula," sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela, memandangi pohon Sakura menari-nari tertiup angin.

"Eeeeh!? Kau tidak bisa pergi lagi begitu saja, aku masih mau mengajakmu berkeliling Konoha. Kau harus melihat..." Naruto meracau entah kemana. Pendengaran Sasuke dalam hitungan menit sudah mulai kembali terbiasa akan ocehan Naruto.

"Lagipula tidak ada tempat untukku pulang," sambung Sasuke. Diperhatikannya baik-baik respon Naruto yang terdiam seketika.

Melipat dada sembari menghembuskan napas kencang-kencang, Naruto menanggapinya, "Payahnya, jawaban macam apa itu."

Kening Sasuke berdenyut sebelah. Perlahan dalam hati ia berbisik bahwa ia tidak akan menghajar Naruto di rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk menerimamu disini. Aku rasa begitupun dengan Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei dan yang lainnya." Naruto menurunkan kedua lengannya yang terlipat. Lengan sintetis yang ditempelkan di lengan kanan Naruto tergulung oleh kain panjang hingga siku menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya sampai saat ia melihat lengan itu dengan Sharingannya. Bukan hanya melihat kulit, tulang, hingga sel-sel kecil yang ada di dalam gulungan itu, Sasuke juga melihat ingatan bagaimana lengan itu dapat terputus.

Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara, "Terima kasih." Sasuke tidak sadar menarik senyum. Tentu saja, Naruto, yang duduk dengan lebar tersenyum di hadapannya saat ini, sampai kapanpun dapat ia andalkan.

"Baiklah, kuantar saja sampai di luar. Tidak terasa sudah sore, ya."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata, tanpa sempat menyantap makan malam yang sudah tersuguh di meja makan, Sasuke pergi untuk menemui Rokudaime Hokage. Sasuke memandangi papan bertuliskan _Api_ yang bertengger tepat di bawah jendela ruang kerja Hokage.

Sasuke melirik Naruto disampingnya, "Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tinggal, ya. Aku akan pergi menemui Iruka sensei, kasihan aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama." Naruto melangkah pergi. Baru beberapa langkah saja Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. Ia buru-buru menghentikan langkah, "Kau akan menemui Sakura-chan setelah ini, kan?"

 **.**

Udara sejuk Konoha menyentuh kulit dua Shinobi yang baru saja kembali bertugas dari Sunagakure. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa lelah ataupun matahari yang sudah memerah untuk segera melapor pada Hokage.

Suara keduanya menggema di lorong menuju ruangan Hokage. Kyou terbangun dari kantuknya. Langkah kaki yang tidak salah lagi berasal dari hak sepatu dua orang Shinobi wanita mendekat ke arah Kyou dan Mabuchi yang berjaga hari itu.

"Kau terus mengeluh Sakura, sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau besok."

Suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari Yamanaka Ino yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan seseorang. Rambut indahnya yang terikat kebelakang dengan rapih bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Aku ada kencan besok. Sebentar saja, Sakura," Ino menghampiri Kyou dan Mabuchi, "Hokage-sama masih ada di dalam, kan?"

"Sayangnya Hokage-sama tidak ada di dalam." Kyou menjawab dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk lemas, "Lihat! Kakashi-sensei pasti sudah pulang."

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Ino dengan eskpresi yang sama lemasnya.

Mabuchi menengok pada Kyou, yang kebetulan melakukan hal yang sama. Ino menyaksikan keduanya hanya terdiam saling menatap.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi, "Kami harus memberikan laporan."

Beberapa saat meragu, Kyou mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang saat ini berdiri dengan melipat tangan dan alis yang terangkat. Sakura terlihat kesal, juga lelah. Mabuchi berdeham disampingnya, "Tidak apa, lagipula dia tidak menyuruh kita untuk diam."

"Ada apa ayo katakan?" Tanya Ino untuk yang kedua kali.

"Hokage-sama pergi bersama Uchiha Sasuke." Akhirnya Kyou memberikan jawaban. Sesaat setelah nama Uchiha disebutkan, Ino melemparkan pandangan pada sahabatnya disebelah.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya dengan eskpresi yang sulit dibaca. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar begitu kencang.

Ino memegang bahu Sakura, "Sakura," mengembalikan sahabatnya yang pergi jauh dengan pikirannya.

"Kau yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kyou dan Mabuchi mengangguk bergantian. "Tidak salah lagi."

"Mereka pergi berdua saja? Apa Hokage-sama tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Maaf, Sakura-san, kami tidak tahu."

Mulut Sakura tidak ingin berhenti untuk bertanya. Sayang sekali pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya tidak pada orang yang tepat. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Malah semakin kencang.

"Apakah Hokage-sama mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali?" Ketika Ino melihat Mabuchi dan Kyou terdiam, jawabannya tentu adalah mereka tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura, kita tunggu saja," Ino kembali memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk menunggu di salah satu ruangan di lantai bawah kantor Hokage. Kebetulan ruangannya bersebelahan dengan ruangan milik Anbu. Shikamaru berada disana. Mereka kemudian bergabung untuk saling bertukar kabar dan membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Aku harus pulang," Shikamaru melihat ke arah jam di dinding. Tepat pukul 06.00 sore. "Kalian masih mau disini?"

"Aku rasa begitu," Jawab Ino.

"Baiklah, aku pulang, ya," Sakura yang masih melihat jam di dinding berpaling ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau tidak mau coba mencari Naruto terlebih dahulu?"

"Ah, benar, Sakura. Mungkin mereka menemui Naruto," suara Ino terdengar begitu bersemangat. Setelah menunggu hampir tiga jam, belum lagi ditambah perjalanan dari Sunagakure, Sakura yakin yang diinginkan oleh Ino pastilah pulang. Karena sebelum mendengar berita kepulangan Sasuke, Sakura lah yang menginginkan hal tersebut lebih dari apapun.

"Iya juga, aku akan coba menemui Naruto kalau begitu."

Ketiganya kemudian meninggalkan gedung bulat yang menjadi pusat kerja dari Konohagakure. Angin malam dan deretan lampu jalanan yang sudah menyala disana-sini menyambut ketiganya. Ketika melihat Ino yang terkejut bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam, membuat Sakura tahu bahwa Ino berada disisinya hanya untuk menemaninya, tidak ada alasan lain. Meski Uchiha Sasuke pulang sekalipun.

"Ino, aku akan menemui Naruto sendirian," Sakura memberitahu Ino, "kau pulanglah beristirahat, terima kasih, ya," tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura memeluk Ino erat-erat dan berpisah dengannya di perempatan jalan menuju rumah Naruto.

"Eeeeh!?" Shikamaru berdiri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat reaksi Ino, "Sakura berjuanglah!"

Ino masih terkejut ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sakura. "Anak itu sendiri yang lebih butuh istirahat," Ino menghembuskan napas panjang, masih berdiri di tempatnya memandangi tubuh Sakura yang berlari menjauh kemudian menghilang. "Akhirnya, ya."

"Ya, akhirnya," timpal Shikamaru.

"Okay, aku harus segera pulang! Apakah aku harus menemui Sasuke-kun terlebih dahulu ya besok? Atau kita bisa pergi bersama menemuinya?"

Karena arah rumah Shikamaru dan Ino yang sama, keduanya meneruskan jalan bersamaan. Shikamaru beberapa langkah di belakang Ino yang mendahuluinya, "Kita? Maksudmu siapa Ino?"

Ino membalikkan badan dan memandangi Shikamaru dengan memicingkan mata, "Bukan kau dan aku!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku dan Sai, kita, tentu saja bukan?"

"Aaah," Shikamaru terkekeh, "Kalian sudah resmi bersama, ya? Aku lupa."

"Kau ini dasar, lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, heh, Shikamaru?"

Tanpa disangka wajah Shikamaru tiba-tiba memerah. Melihat reaksinya itu membuat Ino tertawa keras sekali, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kalian sudah sejauh itu!?"

"Eeeeh!? Sudah sejauh itu maksudnya apa?"

"Ya, itu, sudah sejauh itu," wajah Shikamaru semakin memerah, Ino semakin keras tertawa.

 **.**

Tepat ketika Sakura tiba didepan pintu rumah Naruto, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata menatapnya cemas.

"Naruto... ada… hah… hah…"

Dan orang yang dibicarakan muncul kurang dari tiga detik saja, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah, Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata. Wajah Naruto sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Kau kemana saja, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mencoba mengatur napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku baru kembali dari Suna. Aku pergi ke tempat Kakashi-sensei..."

Naruto memotong dengan cepat, "Kau belum bertemu Sasuke?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu aku mengetahuinya."

Saat itu juga Sakura merasa ada kecewa didalam hatinya. Meski sedikit. "Sakura-chan," ditambah lagi tatapan Naruto yang seakan mengasihaninya. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, masuk saja dulu, kau terlihat lelah," Hinata memegang lengan kanan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata," Sakura menarik senyum.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura, cukup keras hingga membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Dia pasti menemuimu!"

Gelembung – gelembung udara yang menghimpit keronkongan Sakura mendesak keluar mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Antara kesal dan sedih, Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat. Sesuatu dari pandangan mata Naruto mampu membuatnya tenang perlahan-lahan. Jelas bahwa bahu yang sebelumnya tegang kini terasa lebih ringan.

"Iya," Sakura menganggukkan kepala cepat-cepat sembari menegakkan punggung.

Hinata kemudian memberikan saran bahwa mencari Sasuke bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. "Sasuke-kun itu bukan orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa rencana," Naruto mengiyakan dengan tangan menggaruk dagu, mengingat-ingat tingkah laku Sasuke yang dahulu. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Sakura-chan. Terlebih lagi kau butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan dari Sunagakure."

"Dia pasti menemuimu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengulangi perkataannya lagi. "Percaya padaku!"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, dasar," jawab Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, ya kalian. Aku senang aku datang kemari." Sakura bersiap untuk melangkah mundur dari pintu rumah Naruto.

Meski gagal bertemu Sasuke hari ini juga. Sakura senang karena Hinata dan Naruto–sedikit atau banyak pasti–mengetahui akan perasaannya saat ini. Sakura melambai pulang dengan tenang. Di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura menyempatkan berhenti untuk sekedar menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Meski tidak sejelas di langit Suna, bintang-bintang di Konoha terlihat jauh lebih banyak.

Sakura merasa tepat sekali yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Ia tidak perlu khawatir. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali dan ia baik – baik saja itu sudah cukup, pikir Sakura. Sakura melangkah kembali dengan perasaan ringan.

 **.**

Sasuke merasa begitu tidak tenang. Belum 12 jam ia kembali ke Konoha, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Selama beberapa jam, Kakashi membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk diperiksa.

Tsunade memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke dengan seksama. Jarinya mengetuk-ketuk buku laporan ditangannya, "Hasil ini luar biasa baik. Kau benar-benar menjaga tubuhmu, ya."

Sasuke memandangi Tsunade datar.

"Kakashi bawa anak ini keluar. Hasil pemeriksannya tidak ada yang aneh, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semakin tua kau semakin penakut saja."

Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa. Ia tidak berani menyinggung masalah usia di depan Tsunade.

"Kau begitu tidak ingin diperiksa oleh orang lain, sampai memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu?" Kakashi keluar dari ruangan Tsunade bersama Sasuke di sampingnya. "Haruskah kau menakuti dokter dan perawat yang memeriksamu dengan wajahmu itu?"

Sasuke terhenti untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca pintu rumah sakit. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

Kepala Kakashi menggeleng, "Sayang sekali Sakura sedang berada di Suna."

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Eeeh masa begitu reaksimu? Kau lupa?" Kakashi mencoba menirukan suara Sasuke yang berat dan berusaha sangat serius dengan pandangan matanya, "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali," katanya sembari mengetuk kening Sasuke dengan dua jari.

Sekarang Sasuke merasakannya lagi, perasaan tidak tenang itu. Sasuke meraba keningnya, "Aku tidak lupa," katanya hampir berbisik.

"Ya, baguslah." Kakashi menghela napas, "Ayo pulang! Berkat dirimu aku punya alasan untuk tidak kerja lembur, Sasuke," Kakashi menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kau mau menyinap di rumahku? Aku punya kamar khusus untuk tamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke membungkuk ke arah Kakashi, "Sampai nanti lagi, Hokage-sama."

Dan dengan begitu Sasuke meninggalkan Kakashi secepat angin. Benar-benar secepat hembusan angin. Menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, Kakashi masih memerhatikan angin yang ditinggalkan Sasuke dengan _Shunshin_ -nya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus  
Tidak kencang, tidak juga pelan  
Langit malam dipenuhi bintang  
Juga bulan yang bertengger bulat terang

Sasuke berdiri di balik bayangan tirai  
seperti sebelumnya,  
Kemudian berjalan mengendap  
Memerhatikan satu sosok yang berbaring di kasur tenang  
Rambutnya terlihat seperti menyala di dalam pekat gelap

" _Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sakura."  
_ Sasuke berbisik dalam hati

Dan  
Perlahan  
Sakura membuka kedua matanya  
Bola mata hijaunya

"Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Finally ya.  
Penjelasan untuk chapter ini :  
1\. Sasuke Shinden ada di anime NS, happy maksimal  
2\. Naruhina wedding juga ada di anime NS episode 500  
3\. Maka dari itu penulis ga memperpanjang cerita tentang keduanya di FF  
4\. Penulis bakal kasih SasuSaku moment di chapter depan  
5\. Setelahnya penulis bakal fokus sama kehidupan SasuSaku ketika melakukan perjalanan bareng

ENJOY READING,  
REVIEEEEW PLS DON'T FORGET XOXO


	8. Chapter 7

**HAPPY FASTING MY BELOVED MOESLEM READER!**

* * *

Layaknya kolam tenang yang tersentuh  
sehingga riak air timbul-menyebar ke seluruh kolam  
Sasuke tahu cakra siapa yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya  
Sasuke terhenti dan menengok ke arah lain

 _Sakura?_

Bertanya-tanya, kapan mereka akan bertemu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, Ino?"

" _Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke-kun?"_

Sakura menahan telepon dengan bahu kanannya, sembari membuka pintu dengan punggungnya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk memasukan kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Sakura menghela napas terduduk di kasur.

"Tidak, Ino, sayang sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia dimana."

" _Eeeeeh!? Kau tidak tahu? Naruto tidak memberitahu?"_

Ino mendengarkan suara napas Sakura selama beberapa saat, _" Sakura?"_

"Naruto juga tidak tahu," Setelah membenamkan diri ke kasur, Sakura berusaha meraih selimut, "aku rasa aku tidak perlu mencarinya, Ino," dengan wajah menerawang ke arah langit-langit, Sakura membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Pasti banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakannya dengan Kakashi-sensei, mungkin mereka pergi mengurusi sesuatu."

" _Ya, itu mungkin saja, sih. Asal dia tidak melupakan janjinya padamu,"_ Sakura mendengar suara berisik dari seberang telepon, _"kenapa aku jadi ikut campur begini?"_

Sakura tertawa, "Karena kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya kan, Ino."

" _Tadi jika bukan karena aku mendesakmu untuk memberi laporan langsung pada Kakashi-sensei, kau tidak akan tahu Sasuke-kun kembali ke desa, kan. Aku ingin kau jangan marah nanti kalau aku mau bertemu dengannya juga."_

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah orang yang seharusnya marah itu Sai?"

" _Iya juga, kau tidak ada hak untuk marah,"_ Gelak tawa Ino yang khas membuat Sakura mengerang, " _Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihat Sai marah, seram kah?"_

Sakura tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah Sai. Jika membicarakan tentang Sai, semua tentangnya terasa janggal, juga menyeramkan, meski akhir-akhir ini Sai telah berubah. Dia jadi jauh lebih dekat dengan Sakura dan Naruto. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, kau tidak akan mau melihatnya, Ino."

" _Aku tidak akan membayangkannya,"_ Ino langsung memotong. Meskipun akhirnya, Sakura dan Ino terdiam sejenak, membayangkan wajah marah Sai.

" _Ya sudah, sampai nanti, Sakura. Semoga besok kau bisa menemuinya._ _Bersiaplah yang cantik, buat Sasuke-kun ingin berlama-lama tinggal disini."_

"Aku selalu cantik, ya," Sakura menimpali.

Ino terkekeh, _"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Sakura." TUT._

Ino menutup teleponnya begitu saja. "Dasar Ino."

Sakura berniat mengembalikan teleponnya kembali ke ruang keluarga. Tapi ia sadar betapa nyaman posisinya di dalam selimut dan sulit untuknya turun dari kasur. Sakura meletakkan gagang telepon dengan tangan kirinya ke atas laci. Jam di sampingnya menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Sakura segera merapatkan selimut dan memejamkan mata.

Kata-kata Ino terngiang dalam kepalanya, ' _Asal dia tidak melupakannya janjinya padamu.'_ Ingatan Sakura kembali pada hari cerah waktu itu. Jemari Sakura secara refleks memegang dahi. _Apakah Sasuke-kun melupakannya?_ Suara hatinya berulang sepanjang malam sampai akhirnya Sakura terlelap.

Dalam tidurnya Sakura bermimpi Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, di bawah gerbang Konoha, sama seperti hari itu langitnya tinggi dan matahari begitu terang. Silau menutupi penglihatannya. Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekat padanya. Dengan satu lengannya yang tersisa, Sasuke menghalau cahaya matahari dari wajah Sakura. Rahang yang biasanya tegas, bibir yang selalu terkatup, mata yang tajam menatap lurus. Sakura menyaksikan ekspresi lain pada Sasuke kali itu. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang entah telah berapa lama hilang, sekarang terasa begitu akrab di wajahnya. Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan jarinya.

" _Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sakura."_

Suara Sasuke yang seakan berbisik membangunkan Sakura. Matanya terbuka. Sakura biasa terbangun ketika tidur. Setelah melewati Perang Shinobi ke-empat, membuatnya selalu terbangun di tengah malam, ditambah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia diculik, Sakura jadi terbiasa untuk tidur setengah terjaga.

Sakura merasakan penglihatannya begitu aneh. Wajah yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi kini berada tepat di sampingnya. Bola mata janggal, yang berbeda di kanan dan kiri, menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sakura berkedip dan merasakan aura kuat tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Sama seperti malam ketika ia diculik, Sakura merasakan cakra yang sangat dikenalnya.

 _Sial._

Sasuke langsung menyesali kecerobohannya. Ketika mata Sakura terbuka, Sasuke segera berdiri menjauh dari kasur. Cakra Sakura benar-benar tenang, terkontrol dengan baik, membuatnya sulit untuk memperkirakannya. Sasuke tidak sangsi dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura selanjutnya. Terlambat untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke hanya berdiri dalam gelap setelah berhasil menghindar dari dua kunai yang melesat melewati kedua telinganya sekaligus.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun?" Suara Sakura serak, "Apa yang..." Sakura mengusap matanya beberapa kali. Tidak memercayai penglihatannya bahwa saat ini ada seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke berdiri di seberang ruangan bersamanya.

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari lantai bawah. Tidak lama kemudian disusul langkah kaki menuju tangga, menuju kamar Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi Sakura!?" Suara Kizashi menggema dari tangga.

 _Sial sial sial._

Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan langkah. Tidak mungkin untuknya menggunakan genjutsu sekarang. Jika Sakura pingsan dan kedua orangtuanya mengetahui, semua akan jadi kacau. Mata Sakura masih lurus ke arahnya, mencoba melihat dari balik samar temaram bulan. Sasuke mencari kesempatan agar Sakura lengah dan pergi dari sana, sebelum Sakura meraih kontak lampu atau kedua orangtua Sakura melihatnya.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka hampir mengenai wajah Sakura yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kizashi muncul terengah-engah mendapati kamar Sakura kosong. Tidak ada siapapun, tidak juga Sakura. Mebuki menyahut dari belakangnya setelah meraih kontak lampu, "Kemana Sakura?"

Sakura yang melompat beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu, terhalang penglihatannya selama beberapa saat. "Ayah, ibu," katanya sembari mencoba menangkap kembali bayangan Sasuke di seberang ruangan, yang sayangnya sudah tidak lagi ada.

"Sakura ada apa?" Kizashi dan Mebuki segera menghampiri. Merasa lega ternyata Sakura berada di balik pintu dan tidak menghilang, "Ayah mendengar suara-suara dari kamarmu."

Mebuki melihat ke arah Sakura memandang, "Ada seseorang yang datang lagi?" Mebuki juga melihat jendela yang setengah terbuka. "Sudah ibu bilang, tutup jendelamu, kalau panas nyalakan saja kipasnya. Kalau sampai kau diculik lagi bagaimana, Sakura."

Sakura masih berdiri, tidak mampu bersuara, tidak memercayai apa yang telah dilihatnya. Setelah semuanya tenang, Kizashi di hapadannya memegang lengan Sakura, "Kembalilah tidur."

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. _Cakra itu, jelas cakra milik Sasuke-kun_. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat kapan ia membuka jendela kamarnya sebelumnya. Sakura tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sampai pagi datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengintip Sasuke yang masih terduduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, sibuk menata senjata dari kantong miliknya ke atas meja. Sasuke menghitung beberapa dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam kantong. Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menengok pada Hinata yang berdiri di balik punggungnya.

"Aku sudah telepon Sakura-chan, kita tinggal menunggunya datang."

Keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Naruto kembali mondar mandir di hadapan Hinata yang tidak melepaskan pandangan.

"Suaranya tidak terdengar semangat seperti kemarin, sepertinya ada sesuatu. Apa sih yang dilakukannya, Sakura-chan lama sekali," Kaki Naruto terhenti. Kemudian ia melompat ke samping Hinata di kasur, "aku semalam tidak ingat kapan Sasuke pulang, apakah sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit tajam. Pikirannya dipenuhi adegan-adegan dari novel kesayangan Kakashi, _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

"Ya, tuhan, Naruto-kun. Tidak mungkin!" Hampir memekik, Hinata menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya kemudian memerah. Hinata teringat semalam Sasuke pulang larut sekali, dengan wajah tertunduk Sasuke meminta ijin pada Hinata untuk menginap karena kebetulan Naruto sudah hilang ke pulau mimpi.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa jalan pikiran Sasuke. Pagi-pagi dia sudah membuat keputusan seperti itu... mungkin saja, kan." Naruto masih menggerutu, "membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, dasar _teme_!"

"Walaupun dia sudah memutuskan keinginannya seperti itu, aku rasa tidak mungkin. Lagipula kalaupun benar terjadi," Dahi Hinata berkerut, "aku tahu Sakura-chan pasti tidak akan membiarkannya, meski itu Sasuke-kun sekalipun."

Naruto terbungkam oleh perkataan istrinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah membantu Sasuke-kun," Hinata menaruh tangannya di punggung Naruto, berulang kali naik dan turun, Hinata mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

Naruto tahu betul Hinata selalu jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Hinata yang selalu kehilangan kata-kata, menutupi wajahnya, hanyalah satu sisi dari diri Hinata yang sebelumnya ia kenal. Namun, setelah menikah dengannya, Naruto tahu lebih banyak sisi dari diri Hinata dan hanya Naruto seorang yang beruntung untuk melihatnya.

"Dia tidak memberitahukanmu apa yang akan dilakukannya? Atau bagaimana rencananya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dia hanya mengatakannya. Sudah, begitu saja, tidak jelas. Setelah mengatakannya dia berdiri terdiam lama sekali. Lalu sekarang, seperti yang terlihat dia duduk menghitung senjatanya."

"Aku yakin dia punya rencana," Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Kita sudah melakukan langkah awalnya, untuk selanjutnya kita serahkan saja pada Sasuke-kun."

Naruto mengerang pelan. Dari ruangan sebelah, Sasuke yang telah selesai merapihkan senjata miliknya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke mendengar bahwa Hinata telah menelepon Sakura, yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan, karena Sasuke berharap ia dapat menemuinya sendiri, ia sudah berjanji. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam, hampir satu jam telah lewat. Sasuke tidak terbiasa dibuat menunggu. Namun, kemudian ia teringat kata-kata Naruto pagi tadi. Sasuke mengistirahatkan punggunggnya ke sofa. Menutup matanya perlahan, ia teringat kedua bola mata hijau milik Sakura, juga rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai di bahu. Menunggu beberapa menit, beberapa jam sekalipun tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan yang Sakura lakukan untuknya.

 **.**

 _TING. TONG._

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata melompat berdiri dari samping Naruto. Keduanya bersemangat bukan main, hingga berebut untuk membuka pintu.

Sakura berdiri tenang di balik pintu. Meski wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit pucat dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Sakura tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berdandan di depan cermin untuk menutupi itu semua. Sakura menarik senyum ketika mendengar suara langkah.

"Pagi, Hinata," sapa Sakura mendahului.

"Sakura-chaaan," Hinata membalas panjang. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sudah menunggu Sakura cukup lama.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya ketika berjalan masuk, Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Ma-maaf ya."

"Iya, tidak apa, Sakura-chan," Hinata membawa Sakura ke ruangan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Hinata berjalan pelan mendahului Sakura yang masih sangat gugup, mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Duduklah, Kami sudah menunggumu."

Sakura gagal mengatur napasnya.

Tepat ketika Sakura melihatnya, seseorang yang berjanji untuk kembali dan menemuinya, membuat Sakura menunggu dan mencari, begitu terus sampai Sakura bosan dibuat merindu. Sasuke yang duduk tenang di hadapannya–dengan wajah datar tanpa cela bagi Sakura untuk mengintip sedikit ekspresi–mengikuti arah mata Sakura, mata hijau yang menyala-nyala melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Aku akan membawakanmu teh," kemudian Hinata meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke di ruang tengah. Sakura tersadar dan menarik napas, ia terlambat untuk menahan Hinata.

Setelah memerhatikan Sakura beberapa saat, Sasuke menyapanya dengan suara beratnya yang khas, "Sakura."

Banyak pertanyaan yang tertahan diujung lidah Sakura. Namun, ia menepisnya jauh-jauh. "Sasuke-kun," katanya membalas dengan juga sepenggal kata.

Dari balik tembok, Naruto dan Hinata yang mengintip hanya bisa menggigit jari. Betapa kesal Naruto dibuatnya, melihat kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa memanggil nama satu sama lain bahkan setelah tahun-tahun yang dilewatinya tanpa bertemu muka. Hampir lima belas menit berlalu, keadaan tetap begitu. Sunyi.

 _Yang benar saja! Kalau mau begini kirim-kiriman surat lewat elangmu saja sana!_ "Hinata, keluarkan tehnya," kata Naruto tidak sabar.

Setelah mengangguk, Hinata berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan nampan yang berisi Ocha hangat dan Dango untuk Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu repot Hinata. Apakah Naruto tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Sakura. Berusaha membuat Hinata duduk disana bersamanya.

"Ngg, Naruto-kun, dia... ada di kamarnya," Hinata menjawab di sela senyum yang membuat Sakura curiga.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sakura mencium adanya keanehan di rumah ini, yang mungkin direncakan oleh Naruto juga Hinata. Membuatnya mati kaku duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura meraih cangkir berisi Ocha dari Hinata, "Hinata, duduk saja–"

"–Aku akan keluar, mungkin agak lama, bisa tolong sampaikan pada Naruto?" Sasuke menyela, membuat Hinata dan Sakura–juga Naruto di balik tembok–tidak bergerak. Ketiganya terkejut bukan main. "Kau bisa ikut denganku, Sakura?"

Cangkir tergantung setengah jalan menuju mulut Sakura yang kini terbuka. Sakura merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi ringan. Pendengarannya seperti berdenging.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun, a-aku akan menyampaikannya," Jawab Hinata sembari melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengenggak Ocha-nya secara perlahan, berusaha mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke dalam kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk. "I-iya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura masih mempertanyakan pendengarannya.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke melihat Hinata, yang kemudian mengangguk memahaminya.

Setelah menunggu Sakura menghabiskan Ocha dalam cangkirnya, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke, dari ujung helaian rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidak satupun luput dari pandangan Sakura. Postur tubuh Sasuke, jelas membuat Sakura teringat kejadian tadi malam.

Keduanya meninggalkan rumah Naruto bersamaan. Sakura berusaha berjalan mengiringi langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura gagal mengatur napasnya. Garis wajah Sasuke yang terlihat dari samping, Sakura tanpa sadar tidak berkedip memerhatikannya.

Belum lama mereka berjalan, Sasuke terhenti, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke tahu dirinya diperhatikan. Sasuke tahu Sakura bertanya-tanya akan kejadian tadi malam. Kini mereka berhenti, di tengah jalan yang berisi orang berlalu lalang. Sasuke balik memerhatikan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan ramai, "Entahlah."

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Ada kantung hitam yang menggantung di bawah mata Sakura. Sasuke dengan cepat menyadari itu sesaat setelah Sakura muncul.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. Sakura lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan yang terus bermunculan di kepalanya. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kalau kau sedang tidak sehat, kita bisa melakukannya nanti."

 _Kau mau pergi kemana bersamaku? Melakukannya nanti? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?_

Sakura menghela napas panjang. _Tenangkan dirimu._

Kejadian semalam masih membuat Sakura bingung dan sedikit takut, tapi Sasuke kini berdiri tenang di hadapannya tanpa rasa bersalah mengajaknya pergi entah kemana, lalu tadi Naruto dan Hinata bertingkah aneh, ditambah degup jantungnya dan napasnya–organ tubuhnya terutama jantung dan paru-parunya bekerja secara aneh ketika Sasuke berada di dekatnya–membuat Sakura berpikir sejenak.

Sakura sekarang berjalan–berdua–bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merasa bodoh kalau sampai melewatkan hal ini karena mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lain. Sakura menepiskan pikiran bahwa Sasuke melupakan janjinya untuk menemuinya, juga pikiran lain yang mengganggunya. _Kejadian seperti ini hanya akan terjadi seumur hidup sekali, Sakura!_

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Sakura setelah beberapa saat. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Sasuke, "Aku tidak masalah kita mau kemana, ayo, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura melihat senyum kecil di sudut bibir Sasuke. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Sasuke sulit untuk tidak tersenyum. Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan. Menuju tempat yang Sasuke rasa tepat untuk memulai semuanya.

Sakura kenal betul kemana jalan yang ditapakinya akan mengarah. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam. Keduanya baru saja melewati padang rumput hijau dibatasi pepohonan rindang dimana para Shinobi biasa berlatih. Sakura melihat sungai Naka di sebelah kiri dan bukit yang menjadi batas penghujung desa jauh di utara. Sejak Sasuke berjalan mengarah ke selatan, Sakura masih menerka-nerka kemana tujuannya, namun setelah melihat tugu pembatas di hadapannya, sudah jelas sekali kemana Sasuke membawanya. Kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, membuat langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu, bangunan disini akan segera dirubuhkan untuk pengembangan desa."

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Aku tahu, tapi... apakah tidak apa? Apakah ada sesuatu–"

"–Ikutlah denganku," Sasuke membalik badan dan melanjutkan berjalan.

Sakura mengiringi langkah Sasuke masuk ke kompleks perumahan milik klan Uchiha yang sudah bertahun-tahun terbengkalai. Sakura tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya, tidak untuk menjalankan misi sekalipun. Seperti kota hantu, Sakura merasa kediaman klan Uchiha begitu luas dengan rumah yang berderet hingga ke ujung jalan tidak terlihat. Sakura mengintip beberapa rumah yang dilewatinya, rumput tinggi menjulang menutupi jalan masuk dan beberapa atap rumah sudah tidak lagi utuh. Sakura berjalan lebih merapat pada Sasuke.

Dada Sakura terasa nyeri. Ia meraih kerah bajunya, merasakan sesak yang hampir membuatnya terbatuk. Sasuke di sebelahnya yang tetap begitu tenang menengadahkan wajah ke satu arah.

"Sebelah sini," kata Sasuke berbelok masuk ke salah satu rumah besar.

Sakura melihat rumah besar di hadapannya. Ia baru menyadarinya, sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan rumah Sasuke. Ukiran simbol klan di dinding kanan dan kiri pintu sudah terkikis. Pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Kaki Sakura terasa berat, ia mencengkram erat tangannya sendiri. Bangunannya masih begitu kokoh, hanya pintu dan jendela yang sudah lapuk tidak terawat. Jalan masuknya dipenuhi daun dan rumput liar. Sakura masih memerhatikan kondisi rumah di hadapannya. Sementara Sasuke sudah berada di ruang tengah, mencoba mencari penerangan lebih.

Setelah mendobrak pintu ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan bagian pekarangan, dan merasakan cahaya matahari mengisi ke seluruh sudut ruangan, Sasuke berbalik melihat Sakura masih berdiri di jalan masuk.

"Sakura?"

Sinar matahari menerangi Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura melihat ruang tengah yang kini terang berbalik dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Pohon Sakura rindang yang kakinya dipenuhi ilalang menjadi pemandangan di pekarangan.

"Sasuke-kun... ma-maafkan aku, aku baru pertama kali kemari."

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Cahaya matahari terasa hangat di wajahnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang yang secara tidak sadar sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Ternyata rumahmu besar sekali."

Beberapa perabotan rumah tangga yang terbengkalai tertutup debu hingga tidak terlihat lagi bentuknya. Hiasan dinding dan pernak-pernik rumah tangga lainnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang sudah berlubang.

"Kau punya pekarangan yang indah," Sakura melihat beberapa vas bonsai yang sudah pecah menyatu dengan tanah, ukiran simbol klan Uchiha di dinding, dan lampu hias yang sudah rusak di dua sudut pekarangan.

Sasuke mengangguk pada Sakura. "Ayah memiliki hobi merawat tanaman hias."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau juga punya pohon Sakura yang indah."

"Ah," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak ingat sudah memilikinya sedari dulu."

"Masa dia tumbuh begitu saja?" tanya Sakura merasakan kedatangan angin.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengingat-ingat pekarangan yang ia miliki dulu, jelas kalau pohon itu tidak ada disana sebelumnya. Bunga Sakura bertebaran ke rerumputan juga ke lantai di bawah mereka. Satu jatuh tepat ke atas pundak Sakura. Menyatu dengan warna rambutnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke mencoba meraih rambutnya. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat lengan panjang Sasuke melewati wajahnya, menyentuh helaian-helaian rambutnya.

"Indah memang," kata Sasuke menyerahkan bunga merah muda yang mekar sempurna ke atas telapak tangan Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan ini."

"Ah, tidak, sama sekali tidak apa-apa," Jawab Sakura cepat, "Walau memang awalnya sedikit seram, tapi aku tidak keberatan."

"Hn."

"Tidak banyak orang tahu kalau kompleks perumahan ini akan segera dirubuhkan."

"Ya, tidak lama lagi tempat ini akan hilang begitu saja," Sasuke memerhatikan ukiran kipas yang menjadi simbol kebanggan Uchiha di sepanjang dinding pekarangannya. Tampak jelas telah lekang termakan waktu.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Sakura mengintip Sasuke dari balik rambutnya yang menjutai, "Rasanya telat, tapi aku senang bisa kemari."

Sakura tersenyum begitu manis. Tiap senti dari wajahnya membuat penyesalan di hati Sasuke kembali muncul. Karena baru sekarang ia menyadari betapa wajah ini yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke kembali merasa seperti dirinya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Tersipu malu.

"Kau bisa tunjukan padaku apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke menjawab Sakura dengan tersenyum. Ia membawa Sakura berkeliling rumah. Sasuke mendobrak semua pintu dan jendela agar udara dan cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Ruangan yang dingin juga gelap kini dipenuhi sinar matahari yang menghangatkan. Sesekali angin datang menyapa dan menerbangkan dedauan dari pekarangan masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya, masa kecilnya, kedua orangtuanya, kakaknya, bahkan kakek atau nenek yang sangat jarang ia temui. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang bercerita, sambil membayangkannya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Sasuke kecil yang selalu dilihatnya secara diam-diam kini berjalan kesana kemari di dalam rumah, kaki kecilnya membuat gema di sepanjang lorong, mengejar Itachi yang akan pergi ke Akademi, dan kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum memerhatikan dari kejauhan.

Sasuke sesekali tersenyum ketika membicarakan tentang Itachi. Ada rasa bangga, juga rindu dalam ceritanya. Dan sebisa mungkin ia hanya menceritakan detail bahagia dari masa kecilnya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun kenangannya yang kelam.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Itachi-san? Tentu saja," Sakura mengingat pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Pertemuan yang tidak formal, dan sebenarnya kurang–enak–untuk diingat. "Rambutnya panjang, terikat... dia berbeda denganmu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itachi lebih mirip ibu, sedangkan aku lebih mirip ayahku."

Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari kamar kecilnya menuju kembali ke ruang tengah. Sasuke meraih beberapa barang dan membolak-balikannya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?"

"Foto keluargaku," kata Sasuke ketika akhirnya menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya. Sasuke menunjukkannya pada Sakura setelah menyingkirkan debu yang melekat pada _frame_ foto, "Ayah dan Ibuku."

Sasuke memerhatikan raut wajah Sakura di hadapannya. "Kau benar, kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu," Sakura tersenyum dengan mata yang sendu.

Mata Sakura bergantian menatap satu persatu sosok yang ada di dalam foto. Senyumnya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih lebar, "Tidak heran dari mana kau dapat model rambut seperti ini," sambung Sakura dengan menunjuk wajah kecil Sasuke. "Kau mungkin benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu, kau mewarisi kekuatannya untuk melindungi desa."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Teringat akan pujian dari Sakura dalam surat Naruto, tentang bagaimana kini Sasuke telah berubah dan melindungi Konoha seperti cita-citanya dulu untuk menjadi polisi Konoha. Pandangan Sasuke tidak dapat lepas dari Sakura. Rasa puas, juga bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku."

Sakura mendongakkan wajah pada Sasuke, yang malah terdiam. Mereka hanya berdiri saling memandang satu sama lain beberapa saat.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke menarik napas pelan dan tenang, "Aku kembali dari perjalananku bukan untuk kemari dan bernostalgia seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, ada ketakutan juga bingung yang berjuta kali lipat lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya Sakura rasakan, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang lurus pada Sakura yang masih memegang erat foto keluarganya.

 _Inilah saatnya, ayah, ibu, kakak..._

"Di sepanjang perjalananku, aku menyadari bahwa sejauh apapun aku pergi aku harus kembali untuk orang-orang yang kuanggap penting dalam hidupku. Aku merindukan rumah dan ini memang rumahku, tapi aku sudah menemukan tempat lain untuk kembali. Konoha tentu saja, tapi aku kembali untukmu,"

"Aku tidak memiliki cincin, bahkan aku tidak memiliki apapun," Sasuke melangkahkan kaki satu persatu mendekati Sakura, "Tapi ada satu hal lain yang jauh lebih penting, satu hal yang menjadi bagian terpenting dari diriku, yang aku ingin kau jadi bagian darinya. Aku ingin kau mengenakan simbol klan Uchiha dibalik punggungmu..." Sasuke mengatakannya perlahan, "untuk seumur hidupmu."

 _Ya, Tuhan._ Sakura menahan napas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Air mata Sakura menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Ada hening yang menggantung begitu lama sampai akhirnya tangis Sakura meluap. Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu, betapa tidak terbayangkannya hal seperti ini dapat terjadi bagi Sakura. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menangis cukup lama.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, membuatnya menunduk menahan tangis. Luapan emosinya begitu kuat. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke hadapannya. Berpegangan pada Sasuke, Sakura menjawab di sela tangis, "Sas.. hu.. Sasuke-kun... hu... terima... kasih..."

Sasuke tersenyum lega, "Aku yang seharusnya mengatakannya. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Sakura menyelinap masuk ke balik lengannya, memeluknya erat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini."

Sakura menggeleng di dada Sasuke yang kini basah. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekap hangat Sasuke. Sakura merasa semua bebannya hilang tidak tersisa.

 _Tuhanku akhirnya._ "Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ayah,  
_ _Ibu,  
_ _Kakak,_

 _Aku bertaruh atas nama kalian,  
_ _atas nyawaku sendiri,  
_ _Aku akan menjaganya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Semalam kau yang datang ke kamarku, kan?"

"Aah"

"Aah?"

"Iya–

–aku sudah berjanji untuk menemuimu"

"Kau bisa menemuiku hari ini, kan?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengendap masuk ke kamarku"

" ... "

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pagi hari sebelumnya._

 **.**

Langit masih gelap ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Lantai kayu yang dingin langsung menyapanya sampai ke kepala. Sasuke bergidik beberapa saat untuk menepiskan dingin. Ini belum seberapa. Tentu saja tanah di tengah hutan jauh lebih lembab dan dingin dari udara subuh di Konoha bagi Sasuke.

Bulan dan bintang masih jelas terlihat di langit. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di penyangga besi balkon. Sasuke sangat menyukai bumi di waktu subuh. Membuat pikirannya tenang. Beberapa waktu yang kini dilewatinya penuh dengan rasa berat di dada. Sasuke tidak paham kalau hal seperti ini disebut rindu. Semasa kecil ia merasakannya di sepanjang waktu.

Ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyelinap dibalik awan, suara kicau burung mulai terdengar di beberapa sudut desa. Kesunyian Sasuke hilang seketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?"

"Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi."

Tanpa sadar Naruto dan Sasuke mengatakannya bersamaan. Naruto tertawa simpul. Sasuke melihatnya ikut bersandar di penyangga di sebelahnya.

"Merindukan Konoha, heh?" Tanya Naruto sambil menguap lebar.

"..."

"Kemaren Sakura-chan datang mencarimu. Wajahnya payah sekali, sepertinya ia baru pulang dari misi di Sunagakure. Sakura-chan dan Ino selalu sibuk pulang pergi kesana beberapa waktu ini."

"Hn."

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang masih tidak mau berbicara. Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke satu-satunya, "Kau harus menemuinya sebelum dia mengobrak-abrik seisi desa."

Wajah Sasuke mengarah lurus, ia memandang jauh tidak jelas kemana. Sasuke masih tidak mau berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

Suara napasnya terdengar berat selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berbicara. "Aku benar-benar menyesali semua yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, juga pada Sakura. Aku begitu terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Aku memikirkannya sepanjang perjalananku."

"Memikirkan Sakura?"

Sasuke menangguk.

Naruto terdiam. Menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya sampai matahari muncul lebih besar.

"Aku ingin ia hidup bersamaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruto?"

Mata biru laut milik Naruto terbuka begitu lebar. Tidak berbeda dengan mulutnya, yang kini menggantung terbuka. Naruto memandang lurus pada Sasuke. Dengan dahi berkerut, wajah Sasuke seperti memelas di hadapannya.

"A-apa!?"

"Ck! Kau mendengarnya, aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku."

Naruto memukul belakang kepala Sasuke cukup keras. "Isi kepalamu ini memang harus dihajar babak belur dulu baru bisa berjalan lancar. Kau akhirnya menyadarinya, setelah berapa tahun ini, iya kan, Sasuke," Naruto kemudian terkekeh, "Aku senang aku melakukannya dengan baik," katanya sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangan tinggi ke atas.

Sasuke menghela napas. Menyesali apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada Sakura yang sejujurnya."

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Wajah Naruto kini berubah serius, meski senyumnya yang menyebalkan masih terlihat.

"Katakan apa yang kau harapkan darinya, apa yang kau harapkan dari kalian. Sejujurnya kau tidak perlu banyak bicara, Sakura-chan akan menerimamu apapun itu."

Naruto teringat kenangan saat pertama kali ia merasakan apa yang saat ini Sasuke rasakan. Naruto mengutarakannya pada Sakura, dan Sakura membuatnya tersadar bahwa perasaan seorang gadis tidak akan mudah untuk berubah, bahkan tidak akan bisa berubah.

"Aku pikir aku dan Sakura sama saja, sebagai sahabat kami hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kembali. Dan kini kau sudah kembali, tujuan kami berdua sudah tercapai. Tapi, bagi Sakura-chan, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya begitu."

"Perasaannya padamu tidak akan bisa berubah, Sasuke," Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terdiam mendengarkannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Matahari masih terus beranjak naik. Cahaya hangatnya menghilangkan gelap dan dinginnya subuh.

" _Dia ingin menyelamatkanmu, tidak lebih dari itu! Gadis ini disini, yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya untukmu... dia masih menangis kapanpun dia memikirkanmu... Dan alasannya hanya karena dia terlalu menyayangimu sampai itu menyakitkan!"_

" _Satu hal yang membedakan Sakura adalah bagaimana perasaannya padamu bertambah kuat tanpa alasan... Dia tidak mengharapkan apapun, atau lebih tepatnya, siapapun selain dirimu... Tidak bahkan mengharapkan kau dapat melakukan hal yang sama."_

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut rapat. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, sampai terlihat jelas oleh Naruto yang masih memerhatikan baik-baik di sampingnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kata-kata Kakashi dan Taijiki melintas di kepalanya begitu saja.

Seperti angin sejuk di awal musim semi yang begitu menenangkan, seperti cahaya hangat matahari yang begitu menghangatkan, Sakura selalu mencoba meraih hati dingin Sasuke dengan rasa sayangnya yang begitu kuat. Sama seperti Naruto, bersusah payah, banyak peluh dan luka yang dialaminya, Sasuke tidak juga membuat Sakura mundur barang sejengkal.

" _Aku tahu tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan ini... tapi aku masih menyayangimu... aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadi seperti ini... andai aku bisa menggantikan seluruh bebanmu, aku akan melakukannya agar kau bahagia... yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk dan menangis... itu jelas memalukan. Kalau aku masih punya tempat di hatimu walau sedikit... tolong jangan pergi..."_

Dan tetap saja, terus menerus, Sakura berusaha menyelamatkannya, dan mencintainya.

" _Sasuke adalah bagian dari tim 7. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku dan Naruto. Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membantunya kembali."_

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya?" Tanya Sasuke pada sahabat di sebelahnya.

"Ya, bahkan setelah ini," Naruto mengepalkan tangan prostetiknya ke arah Sasuke, "Sakura masih bisa memaafkanmu."

Sasuke menempelkan kepalannya tangannya pada tangan prostetik milik Naruto. Keduanya telah melewati berbagai macam hal, jika bukan pada Naruto, Sasuke tidak tahu harus kepada siapa ia akan mengutarakannya. Naruto benar-benar sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari yang Sasuke bayangkan.

"Kau harus mengatakannya sebelum kau pergi," sambung Naruto setelah beberapa saat, "kalau tidak kau akan membuat Sakura-chan menunggu seumur hidupnya."

Entah kenapa Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto tersenyum lebar di sampingnya.

"Kalau tidak, dia akan mewarisi nasib sial Nona Tsunade, melajang sampai tua," suara Naruto mengagetkan beberapa pejalan kaki di jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan dengan begitu,  
Sasuke membuat mimpi Sakura menjadi nyata...  
Sakura membuat hidup Sasuke jauh lebih bermakna...

Di satu hari cerah, di pertengahan musim semi  
Keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana

Tidak ada pesta  
Hanya ada sahabat dan keluarga

Sakura dan Sasuke  
Keluarga Uchiha pertama setelah sekian lama  
Keduanya resmi menjadi awal yang baru

Sampai saatnya tiba,  
Penerus Uchiha akan lahir membawa harapan

* * *

Aku tulis ulang foot notes nya ya :)

Maaf semuanya update nya lama banget. Maaf maaf maaf! Dan terima kasih untuk yang masih setia nunggu :')  
Btw kalau aku nulis foot notes ini suka dibaca gak ya?  
Tolong saran dan reviewnya untuk kekurangan dari chapter ini maupun yang sebelumnya, sarannya akan sangat amat membantu hehe

Love you guys  
XOXO


	9. Chapter 8

**C _H_ APT _E_ R 7**

 _ **/**_

 _Seperti angin sejuk di awal musim semi yang begitu menenangkan, seperti cahaya matahari yang begitu menghangatkan, Sakura selalu mencoba meraih hati dingin Sasuke dengan rasa sayangnya yang begitu kuat. Sama seperti Naruto, bersusah payah, banyak peluh dan luka yang dialaminya, Sasuke tidak juga membuat Sakura mundur barang sejengkal._

 _"Aku benar-benar menyesali semua yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, juga pada Sakura. Aku begitu terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Aku memikirkannya sepanjang perjalananku."_

 _"Memikirkan Sakura?"_

 _Sasuke menangguk._

 _Naruto terdiam. Menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya sampai matahari muncul lebih besar._

 _"Aku ingin ia hidup bersamaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruto?"_

 _"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada Sakura yang sejujurnya."_

 _"Aku pikir aku dan Sakura sama saja, sebagai sahabat kami hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kembali. Dan kini kau sudah kembali, tujuan kami berdua sudah tercapai. Tapi, bagi Sakura-chan, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Perasaannya padamu tidak akan bisa berubah, Sasuke," Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terdiam mendengarkannya._

 _Keduanya terdiam. Matahari masih terus beranjak naik. Cahaya hangatnya menghilangkan gelap dan dinginnya subuh._

 ** _/_**

 _Inilah saatnya, ayah, ibu, kakak..._

 _"Di sepanjang perjalananku, aku menyadari bahwa sejauh apapun aku pergi aku harus kembali untuk orang-orang yang kuanggap penting dalam hidupku. Aku merindukan rumah dan ini memang rumahku, tapi aku sudah menemukan tempat lain untuk kembali. Konoha tentu saja, tapi aku kembali untukmu,"_

 _"Aku tidak memiliki cincin, bahkan aku tidak memiliki apapun," Sasuke melangkahkan kaki satu persatu mendekati Sakura, "Tapi ada satu hal lain yang jauh lebih penting, satu hal yang menjadi bagian terpenting dari diriku, yang aku ingin kau jadi bagian darinya. Aku ingin kau mengenakan simbol klan Uchiha dibalik punggungmu..." Sasuke mengatakannya perlahan, "untuk seumur hidupmu."_

 _Ya, Tuhan. Sakura menahan napas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

 _"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."_

 _ **/**_

 **C _H_ APT _E_ R 8**

 _ **/**_

Keluarga Haruno jarang sekali kedatangan tamu penting, jika satu atau dua kali seumur hidup masih terhitung jarang. Tamu penting bagi Kizashi dan Mebuki adalah mereka yang datang membawa kabar tentang putri mereka, Sakura.

Satu yang mereka ingat adalah ketika Sakura lulus dari akademi. Pria misterius berambut perak namun begitu ramah yang mengaku sebagai pembimbing Sakura–yang kemudian diketahui bahwa ia adalah Hatake Kakashi–datang memberikan penjelasan akan kemampuan akademik Sakura yang diatas rata-rata, membuatnya pantas untuk terus melanjutkan masa depannya sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Kemudian, ketika Ino dan Sai datang membawa kabar bahwa Sakura diculik, keduanya masuk dalam daftar orang penting saat itu juga. Meski Kizashi dan Mebuki tidak yakin bahwa Sai adalah salah satu dari _Rookie 9_ di akademi.

Malam ini tamu penting lainnya datang di pintu rumah mereka. Berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi, menutupi hampir seluruh pintu, "Selamat malam, Haruno-san," Uchiha Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Ayah, ibu, ini Sas–maksudku, Uchiha Sasuke," Disusul oleh Sakura yang muncul dari balik tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura melihat kedua orangtuanya berdiri terpaku, tangan saling berpegangan erat. Wajah ibunya begitu terkejut, antara terpukau dan tersipu, Sakura memiringkan kepala tidak yakin. Melirik ke sebelah ibunya, sang ayah tidak ada beda. Ekspresinya terkejut dengan mata memandang kosong ke arah Sasuke yang masih menunduk.

Butuh sekitar beberapa menit untuk Mebuki menjawab, "Ah, Sasuke-kun?" matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan mengangguk.

Mebuki menepuk bahu Kizashi, "Dimana sopan santunmu ayah? Ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aa... aaa–benar," Sakura memerhatikan ayahnya terbata-bata, dengan canggung menundukkan wajah ke arah Sasuke sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, ya, selamat datang, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke kembali menundukkan pandangan, "Maaf, mengganggu waktu istirahat anda berdua."

Mebuki melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Sakura.

"Ba-baru kemarin Sasuke-kun kembali ke desa," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "Ngg, hanya ingin mampir sebentar, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Benar, ada satu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Kizashi dan Mebuki kembali tertegun, melirik satu sama lain, kemudian melemparkan pandangan pada Sakura, yang entah kenapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Ayo, ayo silahkan masuk, Sasuke-kun," Kizashi dan Mebuki mengatakannya bersamaan.

Pintu tertutup di balik tubuh Sakura secara perlahan. Menunggu Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya, Sakura masih berdiri memegang gagang pintu sedangkan kedua orangtuanya sudah kembali ke dalam rumah.

Setelah meletakkan rapih kedua sepatunya, Sasuke berbalik menuju ke dalam rumah. Sesuatu menangkap perhatian Sasuke ketika ia melangkahkan kaki. Di sebelah kirinya, foto-foto Sakura ketika dia mendapatkan gulungan kelulusannya, berderet tergantung di dinding.

Sakura memerhatikan dari samping tanpa Sasuke sadari. Dari begitu banyak hal, Sakura tidak yakin, tapi mungkin bernostalgia melalui bingkai-bingkai foto adalah hal yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Pandangannya melompat dari satu foto ke foto lainnya. Banyak foto-foto lama masih terpajang di atas lemari. Foto pernikahan dari Kizashi dan Mebuki, foto masa kecil Sakura, hingga foto-foto dengan keluarga lainnya.

"Sakura?" Kizashi muncul dari balik lorong.

Sasuke menengok, kemudian menjawab dengan canggung, "Ah, maaf."

Sakura tersenyum di sampingnya, "Ayo."

"Hn."

 **.**

Sakura melirik Sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya dari seberang ruangan. Sakura menghela napas panjang ketika ayahnya tidak bisa menahan pandangan melihat lurus pada baju Sasuke yang tergantung tanpa lengan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah tidak berhenti memandangi lengan Sasuke-kun."

Mebuki tersenyum. Senyumnya terus menempel semenjak ada _Shinobi_ tinggi, tegap nan tampan di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Kau tahulah bagaimana ayahmu, begitu perasa, mungkin saja ia khawatir," kata Mebuki sembari menimbang-nimbang untuk memasukkan madu atau gula pada cangkir teh milik Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Memandangi ibunya yang kini sedang menata hidangan ke dalam nampan. Mebuki terlihat begitu tenang–tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya–membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ibu senang Sasuke-kun kembali," Mebuki melirik Sakura. Menjawab pandangan penuh tanya yang sedari tadi dilemparkan putrinya. "Ibu senang ia baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Sampai saat ini Sakura selalu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya sendiri. Sebaliknya, Mebuki dan Kizashi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara agar Sakura dapat membuka diri. Mereka tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan, Sakura selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya. Atau mencoba menyibukkan diri, mereka mencoba menerka.

Namun, tidak pernah sekalipun Mebuki dan Kizashi tidak mengkhawatirkan putri mereka. Mereka paham bahwa satu-satunya masalah yang selalu membuat Sakura terisak di malam hari, atau berusaha begitu keras menjadi murid dari Godaime Hokage, adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, Mebuki dan Kizashi tidak tahu seberapa dalam perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke.

Masih hangat dalam ingatan Mebuki, sampai pada satu sore akhirnya Sakura membuat semuanya jelas.

" _Kau tahu, tadi di jalan ibu bertemu dua atau tiga orang pria yang selalu bertanya tentangmu. Kalau kau ada waktu, cobalah bertemu salah satunya. Ya, sekedar beramah-tamah, karena ibu melihat mereka anak yang baik. Calon apa ya, anbu kah? apa namanya ibu lupa."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kenapa? Bukankah jawabannya jelas, gadis seusiamu sudah seharusnya bertemu dan berkenalan dengan seorang pria, kan."_

" _Naruto, Sai, Shik_ _–_ _"_

" _Kami tidak membicarakan teman-temanmu, Sakura," Kizashi menambahkan. "Kau terkenal sering sekali membuat para pria patah hati, kau tahu?"_

" _Ayah_ _–_ _"_

" _Tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba, kan?"_

" _Memang tidak, ibu. Aku berkenalan dengan banyak orang, ibu hanya tidak tahu itu. Mungkin saja aku memang sudah kenal dengan orang-orang yang ibu bicarakan itu."_

" _Lebih dari itu Sakura. Cobalah buka hatimu."_

 _Suasana hening seketika. Alis Sakura bertaut, wajahnya terlipat dalam._

" _Maksud ibu?"_

" _Kami tahu kau masih menunggu Sasuke-kun, tapi, Sakura... sadarilah, kau tidak tahu kapan ia kembali, lalu apa kau yakin ia mau–"_

" _Sasuke-kun pasti kembali, kumohon percayalah. Aku dan Naruto akan membuatnya kembali."_

" _Ayah membiarkanmu menjadi seorang Shinobi bukan untuk tujuan yang seperti ini, Sakura,"_ _lagi-lagi Kizashi hanya bisa menambahkan, "Carilah pria yang tepat."_

 _Sakura mengepalkan tangan, tanpa disadari selang beberapa detik meja ruang makan retak hampir terbelah._

" _Sakura!" Mebuki memekik._

 _Sakura baru tersadar, "Ma-maafkan aku."_

" _Aku mohon percayalah... Naruto dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi lebih jauh lagi karena ia adalah sahabat, bahkan keluarga bagi kami... jika_ _sampai_ _ayah dan ibu pun tidak percaya, aku... aku_ _–_ _" Aliran air menetes deras dari mata Sakura, "_ _–_ _aku tidak meminta ayah dan ibu untuk mengerti, aku hanya ingin kalian percaya padaku."_

" _Kalau... kalau sampai, meski tidak pernah terpikir olehku... tapi kalau sampai Sasuke-kun tidak kembali," Sakura terhenti menelan sesak, "aku akan memikirkan saran dari kalian lagi, tapi, tidak sampai saat itu."_

 _Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya bisa memandangi tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke atas meja makan mereka yang retak. Semenjak sore itu, mereka telah melihat jelas isi hati Sakura. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar jatuh hati yang Sakura pertahankan, dan sedalam itulah perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura menyembunyikan senyum dibalik rambutnya. Sakura mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada Mebuki.

"Sasuke-kun maaf ya, aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu, meskipun Sakura tahu tapi ia tidak memberitahukannya," Sakura melirik ibunya yang tertawa dengan suara dibuat-buat, sembari duduk berdampingan dengan Kizashi, "apa kau sudah makan malam? kita bisa makan malam setelah ini, bagaimana ayah?"

Tiba-tiba Kizashi ikut tertawa dengan suara tegang. Dahi Sakura berdenyit.

"Terima kasih banyak, Haruno-san. Tidak perlu repot." Jawab Sasuke sopan. Matanya melihat satu persatu makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sakura menarik ujung kain baju Sasuke, yang baru saja akan mengambil cangkir di hadapannya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering.

Sakura melihat Sasuke hanya memandanginya lurus.

"Kita harus mengatakannya sekarang," kata Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke, helaan napasnya sampai terasa di telinga.

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

 _Baiklah..._ Sakura menarik napas, "Ayah, ibu," katanya dengan suara setenang mungkin kemudian melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Haruno-san, alasan kedatanganku kembali ke desa, selain untuk menemui Rokudaime adalah untuk menikah dengan Sakura."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya. Begitu tenang. Dalam satu helaan nafas.

"Maafkan aku karena begitu mendadak," Sasuke mengepalkan satu tangannya di atas lutut, dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kami berdua memohon restu dari ayah dan ibu," Sakura mengikuti dari samping.

"Dengan sangat rendah hati, maafkan aku jika membuat anda berdua terbeban selama ini," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Mohon restui kami berdua."

Sakura merasa air mata haru menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Seperti telah menanti untuk memberikan jawabannya, Kizashi menjawab dengan tenang, "Tentu saja kami merestui kalian."

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangkat kepala bersamaan. Raut wajah kedua orangtuanya, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau terkejut melihat kami tidak terkejut sama sekali kan, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi disela tawa.

Dengan senyum yang begitu hangat, bahkan membuat Uchiha Sasuke tergetar, Mebuki menjawab, "Kami sudah menantikanmu, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih karena kau sudah kembali dengan selamat."

Seketika itu Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sakura begitu keras kepala menyukaimu, aku yakin ia akan terus melakukannya seumur hidupnya. Kau mampu menghadapinya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ayaaah," pipi Sakura berubah merah muda.

Sakura melihat ayahnya tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Kizashi yang bahkan tidak lulus ujian chuunin, tidak gentar sedikit pun melihat eskpresi serius milik Sasuke, yang semua orang tahu begitu mengintimidasi. Tepat di kedua mata Sasuke yang berbeda satu sama lain, dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa, seperti mengatakan, "Aku takut, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa macam-macam."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya malam itu membuat sejarah bagi keluarga Haruno. Diluar semua keberhasilan yang Sakura capai, ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi dua Haruno senior yang merasa hampir kehilangan harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melihat ke dalam mata kedua orangtuanya  
Bangga,  
Bahagia,  
Sedih

Sakura memutuskan untuk memberikan satu pelukan lagi,  
sebelum dirinya resmi menjadi seorang Uchiha  
"Jadilah pasangan yang saling melindungi dan memahami satu sama lain, Sakura."  
Kizashi menepuk lembut punggung Sakura  
"Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi ibu yang hebat suatu hari nanti."  
Disisi lain, Mebuki membelai-belai rambut Sakura

Sakura membalikkan badan  
Pemandangan akan tiga pria hebat–yang Tuhan tahu betapa Sakura menyayangi ketiganya–menunggunya membuat Sakura tersenyum

Di depan kuil  
Naruto tidak berhenti memandang dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa  
"Sakura, kau cantik sekali, tepat seperti perkiraanku," sambut Kakashi  
Dan Sasuke  
berdiri gagah di antara keduanya dengan Hakama putih dan simbol Uchiha kebanggaannya  
hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya, dua kali

" _Teme_ ,"  
Naruto berbisik ke arah Sasuke  
"Kau tidak perlu bengong dan melupakan apa yang sudah kuajarkan padamu."

Sasuke menawarkan lengannya  
satu-satunya lengannya,  
ke hadapan Sakura

"Kau siap?"  
tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendahnya yang indah

Membuat Sakura jatuh hati pada Sasuke untuk yang berjuta kalinya

Sakura bertanya dalam hati,  
" _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihat pria lain sama seperti aku melihatmu?"_

Seorang Uchiha,  
Begitu kuat,  
Mematikan,  
Tampan  
Sasuke Uchiha bagaikan _Shinigami_ berwajah malaikat

" _Tapi, bagiku, Sasuke-kun...  
_ _kau jauh lebih dari itu semua,"_

Semenjak dua belas tahun yang lalu,  
di atas bangku taman dingin ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya,  
Sakura paham bahwa hatinya tidak akan pernah utuh lagi

" _Kau tidak perlu lagi bersedih tentang masa lalumu,  
_ _aku akan selalu ada menerimamu,  
_ _menyayangimu dan menjadi tempatmu kembali."_

Diiringi dua _Maiko_ kuil, kedua mempelai melangkahkan kaki menuju altar untuk disucikan dan diambil sumpahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Kamar minimalis yang sebelumnya pernah ia masuki, kini terasa begitu berbeda.

"Kau bisa menaruh semua barang-barangmu di dalam lemari," Sasuke melihat Sakura membawa sesuatu di tangannya dengan masih mengenakan kimono yang sebelumnya, "kalau kau mau," kemudian Sakura tersipu.

"Kita akan pergi dalam waktu dekat, jadi rasanya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan barang-barangku."

Sakura baru teringat akan rencana perjalanan mereka, "Kau benar."

Alasan keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan secara cepat adalah karena misi yang Sasuke lakukan tidak dapat ditunda terlalu lama. Seiring tiga tahun menyendiri dalam perjalanannya untuk menebus kesalahan, Sasuke menemukan banyak hal yang mengganggu nalurinya sebagai seorang _Shinobi_ , hal-hal yang dapat berujung pada pertempuran lainnya. Karena itu setelah ini, secara resmi Kakashi sebagai Hokage akan menugaskannya untuk menjalankan misi untuk mencari sisa-sisa kekuatan Kaguya yang mungkin masih ada.

Dan keduanya telah sepakat bahwa Sakura akan pergi bersama dengan Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki. Semuanya merasa bahwa keberadaan Sakura bukan hanya menguntungkan untuk misi yang Sasuke jalani, juga untuk kebaikan mereka berdua sebagai pasangan.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar, apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau tahu harus kemana, kan?"

"Hn. Ibumu sudah menunjukkan semua ruangan padaku sebelumnya."

 _Ibumu?_ Sakura menarik senyum, memaklumi.

"Hmm, Baiklah. Kalau kau boleh tidur lebih dulu, Sasuke-kun."

Tempat tidur Sakura jelas hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Sasuke meliriknya.

"Aku tahu, terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua, maka dari itu... a-aku menyiapkan ini." Sasuke baru menyadarinya, benda yang sedari tadi dipeluk oleh Sakura adalah kasur lipat.

Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian Sakura membalikkan badan dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Langkah kakinya samar-samar terdengar menjauh.

Berada sendirian di tempat yang asing merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke. Ia langsung menaruh barang-barangnya–yang hanya terdiri dari satu tas senjata dan sebuah mantel–di samping meja belajar milik Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke menggelar kasur lipat yang sudah disediakan.

Sebelumnya Mebuki dan Kizashi bersikeras untuk menyingkirkan kasur lipatnya. Namun, semua tahu ketika Sakura sudah memegangnya, kasur lipat tersebut tidak akan bisa lepas. Sasuke tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa benda yang diperebutkan oleh ketiganya adalah sebuah kasur lipat.

Sasuke menggelarnya tepat di samping kasur. Ketika berbaring diatasnya, cahaya bulan mengintip sebagian dari jendela tepat menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura akan mengijikannya untuk membuka jendela.

 **.**

Sakura keluar kamar mandi terburu-buru dengan rambut setengah basah, Sakura membasahi baju tidur barunya. Kemudian menggerutu ketika melihat wajahnya di cermin.

Mebuki dan Kizashi masih belum tidur ketika Sakura berjalan menuju tangga kamarnya.

"Kalian belum tidur?"

Keduanya terlihat sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur. Sakura mencium wewangian aneh muncul dari sana.

"Ayah, ibu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi

"Ah? Oh, iya, sebentar lagi kami akan tidur," Kizashi menjawab dengan nada yang aneh.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, "Baiklah, jangan terlalu larut."

Setelah kembali ke kamar, Sakura kecewa bukan main melihat Sasuke tertidur di atas kasur lipat. Sakura memang sengaja menyediakannya untuk berjaga, mungkin saja Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman tidur di kasurnya yang sempit. Sakura mengutuk keputusannya yang bodoh.

Sakura mengamati punggung Sasuke yang bergerak naik turun secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mendekatinya.

Berjarak beberapa jengkal, setengah berbisik Sakura memanggil, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aah, ka–kau belum tidur ternyata."

"Hn?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah kembali."

Rambut basah Sakura menangkap perhatian Sasuke. Keduanya saling memandang selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, selain mata dan bibir Sasuke yang terasa sangat-sangat dekat.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang kita perlukan untuk di perjalanan nanti," Sakura berjalan menuju meja belajarnya sembari menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Bayangan akan Sasuke menemaninya membereskan barang membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Aku hanya perlu menambahkan beberapa obat untuk dibawa, hal lain yang kubutuhkan sudah selalu ada disini," Sakura mengangkat ransel 'misi'nya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu apa saja yang perlu dibawa olehnya. Perjalanan seperti apa yang akan dihadapinya, Sakura tidak dapat memikirikan hal lain selain kenyataan dimana ia akan selalu bersama Sasuke. Hanya hal itu.

Sakura menumpuk beberapa obat di meja belajarnya, memandanginya dengan pikiran tertuju pada hal lain.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun? Menurutmu... ba-bagaimana hari ini?"

Sakura mendengar Sasuke bergerak di atas kasur lipatnya.

"Aku senang semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana kita. Kau telah mempersiapkannya secara baik."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Kau tidak merasa terlalu singkat atau sederhana?"

Sakura berbalik untuk melihat jawaban Sasuke. "Tepat seperti yang aku inginkan," katanya.

"Syukurlah." Sakura merasa begitu lega. Ia kembali melihat ke arah meja belajar, membuka tali pengikat ransel dan memasukkan satu persatu obat yang telah ditumpuknya rapi.

"Lalu, ngg... keluargaku–" kata Sakura canggung, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat... ramai," Sasuke menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Maksud–"

"–Dibandangkan dengan keluargaku," potong Sasuke, "keluargamu sangat ramai, seluruhnya."

Sakura mengulum bibir. _Keluargaku memang sangaaaat ramai._

Hampir seluruh keluarga besar Sakura, meski hanya terdiri dari dua bibi, yaitu adik dari Kizashi, juga kedua nenek dan kakeknya datang hari ini. Semuanya sama-sama senang berbicara dan bercanda, kemudian menjadi dua kali lebih ramai sesaat setelah melihat Sasuke, terutama kedua bibi Sakura. Sakura sudah mengira Sasuke pasti merasakannya.

"Kini aku tahu mata hijaumu berasal dari mana."

Mata hijau Sakura membesar mendengarnya. Sakura kembali membalikkan badan.

"Juga warna rambutmu," sambung Sasuke.

Sakura masih tidak berkedip memandangi suaminya di seberang ruangan.

"Karena itu keluargamu sangat ramai. Kami Uchiha, semua memiliki kesamaan."

Sakura memahami maksud perkataan Sasuke. Seluruh Uchiha tentu memiliki kesamaan. Mata dan rambut hitam segelap langit malam, wajah putih pucat dihiasi tulang wajah yang tegas, dan _Sharingan_ indah semerah darah. Jauh berbeda dengan keluarganya yang sangat 'berwarna', itu sebabnya Sasuke mengatakan 'ramai'.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau benar sekali, mereka memang sangat ramai."

"Aku tidak tahu kau memperhatikannya," kata Sakura sembari melilitkan beberapa helai rambut di telunjuknya.

"Hn."

 _Siapa peduli dengan obat-obatan._ Sakura meninggalkan ranselnya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Tepat di dekat kaki jenjang miliknya, Sakura duduk.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Dengan mata berbinar, Sakura mendekatkan wajah padanya, "Aku sangat bahagia," katanya perlahan, "terima kasih kau sudah mau terbuka dan menerima keluargaku, Sasuke-kun."

Mata ke mata. Sasuke mencoba membaca apa yang diinginkan istrinya. "Sakura?"

"Nggg?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan pipi memerah.

"Kau tahu...", Kemudian mencoba mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam. Duduk dengan punggung tegak, Sasuke seakan menantang Sakura untuk mencoba melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati atas kecerobohannya. _Kau harus menahannya, mungkin tidak sekarang!_

"Kau tahu, ini sudah larut malam... dan kita, kita... harus tidur, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Wajah Sakura tertunduk dalam. Menahan malu juga kesal.

Apa yang tidak dapat Sakura lihat ketika ia tertunduk adalah Sasuke tersenyum lepas menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Sakura melewatkan kesempatannya.

"Baiklaaah," Sakura mengangkat wajah. Tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun, Sakura dengan malas berniat berdiri dari tempatnya.

Sebelum Sakura berdiri, Sasuke mengetuk dahinya, "Selamat tidur."

Sakura mengakhiri hari itu dengan perasaan membumbung di langit. Setelah membalas 'Selamat tidur' pada suaminya–yang kini sudah terlelap–Sakura kembali melanjutkan membereskan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya untuk perjalanan. Karena bagaimanapun, Sakura menyadari bahwa ia tidak hanya melakukan perjalanan bersama Sasuke, namun juga melakukan misi kelas A bersama seorang _Shinobi_ setingkat dewa.

Perjalanan yang akan dilewatinya tentu tidak akan mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak tahu jam berapa semalam ia memutuskan untuk naik ke ranjang. Sakura tertidur lelap sekali dan tidak biasanya untuk bangun terlambat.

Silau matahari tembus dari balik tirai. Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Isi kepalanya tiba-tiba dibanjiri ingatan kejadian kemarin. Sakura menarik tubuhnya terduduk di pinggir kasur. Dengan mata sembab, Sakura melihat ke sekeliling.

"Sas... Sasuke-kun?" Panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Sakura seketika histeris karena tidak menemukan Sasuke di kamarnya, atau tanda akan keberadaanya. _Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi._ Serunya berulang kali dalam hati.

Sakura berlari dari kamar dan menuruni tangga dalam hitungan detik. Matanya mencari kesana kemari. Kemudian Sakura melihat ayah dan ibunya di ruang makan.

Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya, sesosok tubuh yang sedang duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya membuat Sakura terhenti. Rambut hitamnya tergerai lurus setelah keramas. Sakrua merasa kakinya hampir menyerah untuk menopang.

"Silahkan sarapan, Sasuke-kun," Mebuki menyodorkan lauk pauk ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Sarapan yang banyak, ya," Kizashi mengacuhkan Sakura sama sekali.

Seakan tidak melihat kepanikan putrinya, juga tidak mendengar kegaduhan yang baru saja terjadi, keduanya tampak acuh. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. Ia melirik Sakura dari balik bahu, baru kemudian memulai makannya.

Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga, dengan mengacuhkannya, Sakura tidak peduli. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia menaruh satu tangan ke dada, merasakan debaran jantungnya kembali berirama.

 _Syukurlah ini bukan mimpi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit masih gelap  
ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya

tidak sama seperti biasa,  
ia terbangun dengan hawa lembut menyelimutinya

seperti air yang mengalir  
naik turun perlahan  
begitu menenangkan

meski matahari masih jauh  
ia berbisik dalam hati  
tidak berniat membangunkan seseorang di hadapannya

 _Selamat pagi,  
_ _Sakura_

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih dengan ayah dan ibu tadi pagi?"

Sasuke merasakan arah angin di tangannya

"Mereka memberikanmu sesuatu, ya?" Sakura memerhatikan dari samping.

"Hn?"

"Ayah dan ibu, Sasuke-kun? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba menentukan arah, Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, "Ayah dan ibumu sepertinya kesal pada kita."

Alis Sakura terangkat tinggi, "Kesal?" _Aku yang seharusnya kesal karena mereka mengacuhkanku di hari perpisahan._

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu tentang malam pertama, ibumu mengatakan bahwa ia berharap agar jika kita kembali, kita akan kembali bertiga."

"Sungguh!?"

Sebenarnya Sakura lebih terkejut mendengar Sasuke dapat menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan lantang, ketimbang kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin vulgar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kotak perbekalan yang diberikan oleh Mebuki, "Dan mereka memberikanku ini."

Sakura melihat bungkusan berisi benda-benda kecil hijau seperti kantong teh, "Teh?"

Sakura mengambil satu dan menciumnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah.

"Yang benar saja!" Sakura berteriak begitu keras hingga burung-burung berterbangan dari dahan pohon.

Ingatan Sakura kembali di malam pernikahannya, ketika kedua orangtuanya melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dapur dengan wewangian yang aneh. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Mereka memberimu obat perangsang!"

Dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit membesar, Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada tumpukan seperti kantong teh yang ada di kotak perbekalan makanan mereka.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu!? Sasuke-kun yang benar saja, mereka mencoba–"

Sakura tercengang bukan main. Sasuke memasukan kembali bungkusannya dan menutup kotak perbekalan.

"Aku rasa kita akan menuju timur terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke tenang. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan ke arah yang ia yakini adalah jalan timur.

Sakura tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura baru sadar setelah Sasuke sudah berjalan sangat jauh darinya.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **Story rate kemungkinan akan berubah jadi M.**

 _X_ O _X_ O 3


End file.
